AMOR VERDADERO
by Rin117
Summary: Rin ya tiene la mayoria de edad para decidir si irse con su amo a su palacio o quedarse en la aldeo con sus amigos, decide irse con su amo y comienza a darse cuenta que ya no siente admiracion por el sino que siente amor. Sesshomaru al tener a su protegida consigo tambien comienza a sentir amor por ella. Lo que no saben es lo que tendran que afrontar para poder estar jutos.
1. Capítulo1: Una pregunta inesperada

**NOTA: hola de nuevo soy yo jeje, bueno este va a ser mi primer fanfic, así que si me equivoco en algunas cuantas cosas, porfa no me hagan bulling jeje XD; la pareja será de Sesshomaru x Rin (Inuyasha), más adelante creare algunos personajes que no son del anime, bueno lo único que les pido es que dejen reviews.**

**AMOR VERDADERO**

**Capitulo 1: Una pregunta inesperada.**

Ya habían pasado 8 años desde que Sesshomaru dejo a Rin en la aldea con la anciana Kaede; cada vez que era el cumpleaños de Rin, Sesshomaru iba a visitarla y a quedarse con ella un rato. Rin se había empeñado mucho en convertirse en una sacerdotisa y desarrollo poderes espirituales los cuales habían igualado a los de Kagome quien también había mejorado mucho.

Ese día era el cumpleaños número 18 de Rin, pero Sesshomaru aún no llegaba y eso la tenía muy preocupada.

-Rin ¿te pasa algo? Te veo un poco extraña – dijo Kagome sosteniendo a su hijo en brazos y acercándose a la chica.

-No se preocupe señorita Kagome, estoy bien – respondió con una sonrisa fingida.

-A mí no me mientes Rin, tú estas así porque Sesshomaru aún no ha llegado – al decir esto el rostro de Rin cambio a un semblante triste pero Kagome continuo – no te preocupes, todavía es temprano así que Sesshomaru no tardara en llegar.

Kagome tenía razón, todavía era temprano – "Seguro que algo lo debe haber retrasado" – pensó Rin entrando a la casa de la anciana Kaede.

En otra parte, en un hermoso palacio en el oeste.

-"¡Maldición!" – pensaba Sesshomaru dirigiéndose muy rápido hacia la entrada del palacio – "Rin me debe estar esperando" -.

-¡Amo Sesshomaru! – Dijo Jaken corriendo para poder alcanzar a su amo - Amo Sesshomaru llego una carta para usted de parte del Lord de la tierras del Norte – dijo apresuradamente el pequeño demonio.

-Guárdala hasta mi regreso – respondió Sesshomaru elevándose hacia el cielo. – "Rin" – era el único pensamiento que había en la cabeza del demonio.

Ya eran las 6 de la tarde y el sol ya se había puesto; Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kohaku le habían hecho una fiesta a Rin con todas las personas de la aldea, pero ni por eso Rin se animó ya que para ella estar con Sesshomaru era lo único que le importaba.

Se había acabado todo, todos ya se habían ido a sus casas.

-Rin deberías descansar – dijo la anciana Kaede.

-No se preocupe, no puedo dormir así que iré a dar un paseo por el bosque a ver si me da un poco de sueño – respondió la chica saliendo de la casa.

Comenzó a caminar hacia un claro del bosque, al llegar ahí, se sentó en la hierba opacando su poder espiritual para que ningún monstruo de diera cuenta de ella.

Sesshomaru caminaba herido por el bosque con dirección a la aldea.

-"Maldición, termine muy herido, pero valió la pena" – pensó Sesshomaru mirando su mano que contenía una pequeña cajita bañada en oro.

Fue avanzando y vio a lo lejos un claro, se dirigió hacia este y se encontró con una joven de cabellos azabache usando uno de los kimonos que le regalo a Rin - ¿Quién es ella? – se dijo para sí mismo.

Rin comenzó a sentir un aura demoniaca cerca, se levantó del lugar donde estaba y se dio la vuelta - ¡Amo Sesshomaru! – grito Rin corriendo a los brazos de este.

Sesshomaru estaba confundido – "¡Rin! ¿Por qué no pude sentir su aroma?" – Pensó mientras la joven lo abrazaba con fuerza – Rin lamento haber llegado tarde – dijo Sesshomaru.

Rin levanto la cabeza y se encontró con esos hermosos ojos dorados que tanto deseaba ver – No importa que haya llegado tarde, lo importante es que llego – dijo Rin con un sonrisa en sus labios, deshicieron el abrazo y Rin se dio cuenta que su amo estaba muy herido – Amo Sesshomaru ¿Qué le paso? ¿Por qué esta así? – pregunto.

-Toma Rin – dijo Sesshomaru ignorando por completo la pregunta de su protegida, le entrego a sus manos la pequeña caja bañada en oro.

-Amo Sesshomaru no debió molestarse – Dijo abriéndola; se encontró con un collar: la cadena era de plata y contenía como dije un zafiro azul en forma de luna creciente igual a la que tenía su amo en su frente – Amo Sesshomaru esto le debió… - no pudo seguir porque se dio cuenta que su amo estaba herido por conseguir el regalo.

Sesshomaru la miro, su pequeña Rin ya estaba hecha toda una mujer adulta, su cabello había crecido un poco más debajo de su cintura, estaba usando el kimono que le regalo su cumpleaños pasado.

-Amo Sesshomaru, vamos a la aldea ahí podremos hablar – dijo Rin tomando la mano del demonio. Sesshomaru asintió con la cabeza y se dirigieron juntos a la aldea.

Al llegar a la aldea entraron el la casa de la anciana Kaede, Rin cogió el botiquín de Kagome y saco unas cuantas vendas para curar a su amo.

-¿Pero como se hiso esto? – pregunto Rin vendando el hombro de su amo.

-Tuve algunos problemas para conseguir el zafiro – respondió como siempre con semblante frio.

-Esa no es una respuesta muy concreta, pero me basta viniendo de usted – dijo Rin sonriendo.

Después de curar las heridas de Sesshomaru este le dijo – Rin quería preguntarte una cosa – Rin lo miro y asintió con la cabeza - ¿Quieres venir conmigo a mi palacio? – Rin en ese momento no tenía palabras para decir…

**CONTINUARA…**

**¿Qué tal me quedo? ¿Quieren que lo siga? Dejen reviews.**


	2. Capitulo2: Objeciones

**Capítulo 2: Objeciones.**

Rin tenía todas las ganas de decir que si pero – "Eso significa que… ¿ya no los veré?" – Rin no quería que pasar eso pero Sesshomaru le dijo – No te preocupes que puedes venir a visitarlos cuando desees – al escuchar eso Rin estuvo más aliviada.

-Claro que si quiero ir con usted amo Sesshomaru – respondió Rin a la pregunta de su amo.

-Entonces alista tus cosas que al amanecer no iremos – dijo Sesshomaru recostándose sobre una de las paredes de madera de la casa.

Cuando amaneció, Rin ya tenía todas sus cosas listas – amo Sesshomaru permítame por favor despedirme de mis amigos – Sesshomaru solo la miro y salió de la casa, eso para Rin era un sí; despertó con cuidado a la anciana Kaede.

-Anciana Kaede me tengo que ir – está la miro extrañada.

-¿Pero a donde te vas a ir? – pregunto la anciana levantándose de su fotón.

-Me voy con el amo Sesshomaru – respondió la joven con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Bueno hija, si eso es lo que deseas yo no me opongo – estas palabras tocaron el corazón de Rin quien soltó unas cuantas lagrimas ya que esa señora había sido como su madre. Se abrazaron fuertemente y decidieron salir hacia el exterior de la casa.

Al salir se encontraron con una escena conocida para todos: Sesshomaru he Inuyasha estaban a punto de tener una batalla.

-¡No puedes llevarte a Rin! – Grito Inuyasha tomando a colmillo de acero en sus dos manos.

-Tranquilízate Inuyasha, si Rin quiere irse con él no la podemos detener – Dijo Kagome tratando de calmar a su esposo.

-¡Pero…! – el hanyou fue interrumpido por su mejor amigo.

-Inuyasha, la señorita Kagome tiene razón, Rin ya decidió, hasta Sesshomaru ya te lo ha dicho – dijo el monje tocando el hombro de su amigo.

-Inuyasha Rin ya no es una niña pequeña – dijo Sango con su hija en brazos.

Inuyasha se sentía frustrado; todos sus amigos estaban en contra de él.

-Hasta tus amigos tiene más cerebro que tú para entender las cosas – dijo Sesshomaru dándole la espalda a su medio-hermano.

Rin se quedó inmóvil, pero a la vez no le sorprendió que Inuyasha haya reaccionado así, porque los dos desde que ella había llegado a la aldea se hicieron muy bueno amigos.

Inuyasha se acercó a Rin cogiéndola de los hombros y le dijo – Rin ¿es verdad que te quieres ir con este? – Rin no dudo de su repuesta - Si señor Inuyasha – Inuyasha la miro, y era verdad lo que decían todos, ella ya había crecido y tenía el derecho de elegir, ella había sido como una hija más para él, así la veía, como una hija.

-Bueno Rin, si eso es lo que quieres, está bien, ¿pero no te estas olvidando de una persona? – pregunto Inuyasha.

-¿De una persona? – volvió a preguntar la joven.

-Kohaku – respondió Inuyasha dejando a la joven con los ojos abiertos – recuerda que después de lo que paso, si te vas sin decirle nada podrías lastimarlo mucho.

Sesshomaru al escuchar esto se dio la vuelta para ver la cara de su protegida. Rin comenzó a recordar lo que paso ese día.

**FLASH BACK:**

Era uno de los días en que Kohaku visitaba la aldea, Rin como siempre lo esperaba en la casa de la anciana Kaede.

-¡Rin ya estoy aquí! – dijo el exterminador entrando a la casa.

-¡Kohaku! - dijo Rin dirigiéndose hacia su amigo.

-¿Rin podrías venir conmigo? – pregunto el joven, Rin asintió con la cabeza y los dos se fueron hacia un campo lleno de flores.

-¿Y para que me has traído aquí? – pregunto Rin intrigada de lo que diría su amigo.

-Veras….yo…. – Kohaku estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas pero esta era su única oportunidad para confesar sus sentimientos – Rin desde hace tiempo te he querido decir que…..que estoy enamorado de ti…..y quisiera que estés conmigo – dijo Kohaku tomando las manos de Rin.

-Kohaku… - Rin se quedó sorprendida, ella siempre lo había visto como un amigo, solo un amigo y pensó – "¿por qué no? Ya solo me falta un año para cumplir los 18 años, él es tierno, se preocupa por mí, me cuida…pero algo dentro de mí me dice que no…pero que es" – Rin quería decir que si pero no podía.

-¿Y qué dices? ¿Aceptas? Te prometo que tendrás todas las comodidades que necesites.

-Lo siento Kohaku – dijo Rin tocando la mejilla de su amigo – no se trata solo de comodidades, también se trata de sentimientos sinceros, y los míos hacia ti son totalmente diferentes a los tuyos, yo te considero como un amigo, el mejor que he tenido pero…. – Kohaku la callo con su dedo y le dijo.

-Esto es por Sesshomaru – dijo Kohaku con el ánimo por los suelos.

Rin no sabía que decirle – "Sera por el amo Sesshomaru que no puedo decirle que si a Kohaku" – pensaba muy confundida – No Kohaku, no es por él, no es por nadie en especial, simplemente que yo no estoy enamorada de ti.

Kohaku al escuchar eso tuvo una pequeña esperanza de que podría ganarse el amor de su amiga – Entonces tratare de conquistarte – Rin se le quedo viendo, Kohaku se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, después se comenzó a alejar - ¡Te lo prometo Rin, te prometo que te enamoraras de mí! – grito Kohaku antes de marcharse corriendo.

Rin se quedó en el mismo lugar muy sonrojada.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Es verdad, señor Inuyasha – dijo Rin bajando la cabeza.

-Aunque sea espéralo hasta que llegue – le dijo Inuyasha levantando la cabeza de la joven.

Rin miro a Sesshomaru, este solo asintió con la cabeza, pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir otra palabra…

-Rin – la llamo Sesshomaru – ven – y de fue camino al bosque. Rin se dispuso a seguirlo.

-Espera – dijo Kagome jalando del brazo a su amiga – ¿segura que estarás bien?

-No se preocupen, estaré bien – respondió Rin siguiendo los pasos de su amo.

Los dos se adentraron en el bosque, llegando al pequeño claro donde estuvieron la noche anterior, ahí se detuvieron. Sesshomaru estaba dando las espaldas a Rin.

-¿Qué es lo que paso con Kohaku? – pregunto Sesshomaru en tono serio.

-He….eeto…..no pasó nada grave amo Sesshomaru – respondió la joven muy nerviosa – "No se cómo reaccionara el amo Sesshomaru si se lo cuento, pero no creo que a él le importe" – pensó.

-Responde – volvió a exigir Sesshomaru en un tono más fuerte.

-Es que…..vera….hace poco, Kohaku confeso sus sentimientos hacia mí – respondió algo insegura de lo que decía – "¿pero por qué le estoy diciendo esto? – pensó aún más nerviosa.

-¿Y cuáles fueron esos sentimientos? – Volvió a preguntar Sesshomaru – "¡Rayos, porque le estoy preguntando esto, a mí ni me debería importar!" – pensó Sesshomaru un poco confuso, pero eso no se notó en su rostro.

-Para ser más exacta, pues él dijo que estaba enamorado de mí – respondió Rin viendo como su amo se voltea bruscamente hacia ella.

-¡QUE! – Dijo Sesshomaru tratando de controlar una ira que no podía contener - "¿pero qué demonios me pasa? ¿Por qué me siento molesto? No me siento molesto con Rin, sino con Kohaku ¿pero por qué?" – trataba de averiguar Sesshomaru la causa de su enojo.

Entonces, entre la maleza del bosque, comenzó a aparecer una silueta – Lo que dice Rin es verdad Sesshomaru, yo estoy enamorado de ella – respondió Kohaku apareciendo ante los dos…

**CONTINUARA…**

**¿Qué tal me quedo el segundo cap? ¿La sigo? Dejen sus reviews.**


	3. Capitulo3: Una leccion

**Capítulo 3: Una lección**

Sesshomaru se quedó viendo al recién llegado – "¡Maldición! ¿Por qué rayos tengo esta sensación? ¿Por qué siento unas ganas inexplicables de matarlo ahora mismo?" – Sesshomaru cada vez estaba más molesto por no saber qué tipo de sentimientos eran esos.

Rin no podía decir palabra alguna, se quedó inmovilizada con la aparición de Kohaku – "A la hora que se le ocurrió venir; pero…. ¿Por qué al amo Sesshomaru se le nota molesto? Su rostro no lo expresa pero en sus ojos…" – Rin no entendía el enfado de su amo.

-¿Qué pasa Sesshomaru? ¿Estas molesto? – pregunto Kohaku tratando de provocar al inu yokai.

-jump – Sesshomaru se volteo y se fue camino hacia la aldea – Rin no te olvides de lo que tienes que decir – le recordó Sesshomaru a su protegida antes de irse.

-¿Y a este que le pasa? – dijo Kohaku con ironía.

-Kohaku – dijo Rin en tono serio – tengo que decirte algo – Kohaku la miro extrañado y asintió con la cabeza – yo….yo….yo me iré con el amo Sesshomaru a su palacio.

-¡¿Qué?! – Grito Kohaku - ¡ES QUE ACASO TE ESTA OBLIGANDO A IR! – Kohaku estaba molesto, no quería que se vaya, y menos con Sesshomaru.

-No Kohaku, yo me voy con él porque yo lo quiero así – Rin trataba de calmar a su amigo con sus palabras pero parecía que eso no funcionaba.

-¡PERO COMO PUEDES IRTE CON EL, NO VES QUE EL TE HARA SUFRIR! – Kohaku comenzaba a perder los papales, y Rin trataba de calmarlo.

-Kohaku por favor, no te pongas así, ¡¿Por qué no lo puedes entender?! – a Rin le estaba empezando a molestar la actitud de su amigo.

-¡RIN TU SABES…! Tú sabes que te amo ¿Por qué me haces esto? – Kohaku trataba de persuadir a Rin para que no se fuera; se fue acercando hacia ella acorralándola contra un árbol. Rin no tenía por donde salir; los labios de Kohaku se fueron acercando a los de ella, Rin podía sentir la respiración del exterminador cada vez más cerca, hasta que los labios de Kohaku tocaron los rosados labios de su amiga. Kohaku intensifico el beso mientras que Rin no lo podía creer, Kohaku la estaba besando – "no, no quiero que esto siga" – pensó Rin tratando de quitarse a Kohaku de encima.

-Miren quien viene por ahí – dijo Inuyasha sacando otra vez a colmillo de acero.

-Abajo – dijo Kagome haciendo que su esposo se estrellara contra el piso – Sesshomaru ¿Dónde está Rin?

-Ella está hablando con Kohaku – dijo Sesshomaru pasando encima por encima de Inuyasha.

-Bastardo ya verás – dijo Inuyasha tratando de levantarse.

-Sesshomaru me parece extraño que tú lo hayas dejado solos – dijo Miroku.

Sesshomaru solo le lanzo una mirada fría la cual dejo estático al monje.

-¡AMO SESSHOMARU! – escucharon todos.

Sesshomaru salió corriendo del lugar directo al claro donde se encontraba Rin y Kohaku –"¡que estúpido que fui al dejarlos solos!" – se recriminó Sesshomaru.

-Vamos Kagome – le dijo Inuyasha a su esposa para que se subiera en su espalda – Solo espero que Kohaku no haya hecho ninguna tontería; Sesshomaru seria capaz de matarlo – dijo Inuyasha yendo con sus amigos al lugar del grito.

-¡Kohaku suéltame! – le dijo Rin a Kohaku quien estaba encima de ella, los dos estaban tirados en el pasto.

-Rin por favor no hagas las cosas mas difíciles – dijo Kohaku descubriendo el hombro de la joven.

-¡Kohaku me estas lastimando! – Rin trataba de zafarse inútilmente.

-Te amo Rin y no dejare que te vallas – decía Kohaku besando el cuello de la joven.

Rin ya se estaba cansando de luchar, y solo espero a que todo pasara pero entonces…

-¡SUELTALA! – Grito Sesshomaru alejando a Kohaku del cuerpo de su protegida; Sesshomaru lo sostuvo del cuello apretándolo cada vez mas – "¡Bastardo, aquí mismo será tu tumba! – pensó Sesshomaru liberando el veneno que contenían sus garras.

Inuyasha y los demás ya habían llegado, encontrándose con Rin tirada en el suelo con un hombro descubierto llorando y Sesshomaru apretando fuertemente el cuello de Kohaku.

-¡Kohaku! – Gritó Sango – ¡Sesshomaru suéltalo! – ordeno.

-Rin – dijo Kagome acercándose hacia la mencionada - ¿te encuentras bien?

-Señorita Kagome – dijo Rin secándose los ojos – si estoy bien – respondió Rin más calmada.

-Por favor Rin – suplico Miroku – dile a Sesshomaru que se detenga, esta matando a Kohaku.

Rin levanto su vista y vio a su amo apretando el cuello de Kohaku he Inuyasha tratando de persuadir a Sesshomaru sin éxito.

-¡Amo Sesshomaru! – Grito Rin tomando la mano izquierda de Sesshomaru – por favor no lo mate, solo fue un mal entendido, amo Sesshomaru por favor le suplico que no lo mate – Rin estaba preocupada por su amigo quien cada vez estaba mas pálido.

-Dime una razón para no matar a este bastardo – a Sesshomaru le faltaba poco para que matara a Kohaku.

-Porque…..porque – a Rin en ese momento se le nublo la mente no sabia que decir - ¡Porque lo quiero! – Esas palabras fueron como estacas directo al corazón de Sesshomaru – "No puede ser, otra vez esta estúpida sensación" – pensaba el inu yokai mientras soltaba el agonizante cuerpo de Kohaku.

Todos se le quedaron viendo a Rin, ella lo único que dijo fue – Gracias amo Sesshomaru – Sango y Miroku levantaron el cuerpo del chico y lo llevaron a la aldea para que la anciana Kaede lo curara.

-A la próxima, tengan por seguro que ni Rin podrá detener su muerte – advirtió Sesshomaru.

-Sesshomaru me cuesta admitirlo – dijo Inuyasha – pero te agradezco lo que has hecho – Sesshomaru, Rin y Kagome se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que dijo Inuyasha – Te agradezco que hayas hecho eso, ya que es una lección para Kohaku, para que no vuelva a cometer ninguna tontería – después de decir esto Inuyasha y Kagome dejaron solo a Sesshomaru y a Rin.

Sesshomaru se acerco a su protegida, el estar frente a ella le acomodo el kimono para que le cubriera su hombro.

-¿Segura que estas bien? – Pregunto Sesshomaru –"Rayos, ¿Por qué me preocupo tanto por ella? Si ya dijo que esta bien" – a Sesshomaru sus sentimientos cada vez lo confundían mas.

-Si amo Sesshomaru, no se preocupes – respondió Rin sonriendo – "vaya, no es muy usual que el amo Sesshomaru me pregunte si estoy bien" – pensó Rin, pero no le dio importancia, tal vez su amo estaba cambiando.

-Después de esto, no creo que quieras venir conmigo – dijo Sesshomaru mirando hacia otro lado.

-Amo Sesshomaru – dijo Rin abrazando a Sesshomaru – nada ni nadie me hará cambiar de opinión – Rin percibió un leve sonrojo en su amo que después desapareció.

Sesshomaru se sentí extraño – "Otra vez, ¿cuando van a parar estos sentimientos? Cuando Rin era mas pequeña también me daba abrazos y no me sentía asi" – Sesshomaru lo único que hiso fue corresponderle el abrazo a su protegida.

A Rin le sorprendió mas aun que su amo le correspondiera el abrazo – Vaya amo Sesshomaru usted a cambiado un poco – dijo Rin sin separarse de Sesshomaru.

-Tonterías, sigo siendo el mismo – dijo Sesshomaru rompiendo el abrazo.

-Tiene razón, mejor iré a traer mis cosas – dijo Rin pero Sesshomaru le dijo – NO – Rin se le quedo viendo – Mandare a uno de mis sirvientes a llevar tus cosas a palacio – Rin se dio la vuelta para ver a su amo.

-Entonces ya estoy lista – dijo Rin.

-No, aun no estas lista – negó Sesshomaru – te falta esto – dijo sacando el collar que le regalo a Rin.

-Mi collar – dijo Rin tocándose el cuello – pero si lo deje en la aldea – dijo Rin confundida.

-Lo tome para que te lo pusieras – Rin se dio al vuelta y se sujeto el cabello con su mano, Sesshomaru puso el collar en el cuello de Rin.

-Ahora si amo Sesshomaru, ¿ya nos podemos ir? – pregunto Rin.

Sesshomaru solo asintió.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Muy bien aquí esta el 3er cap espero q les guste.**


	4. Capitulo4: Llegada a mi nuevo hogar

**Capítulo 4: Llegada a mi nuevo hogar.**

Sesshomaru asintió con la cabeza – Sujétate a mi cintura o mi cuello – ordeno Sesshomaru a Rin, ella no entendía porque su amo le había dicho eso – Solo hazlo – dijo Sesshomaru perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

Rin lo que hiso fue obedecer a su amo y sostenerse de su cuello; Sesshomaru tomo la cintura de Rin con su brazo derecho, esto hiso que Rin se sonrojara. Los dos se fueron elevando hacia el cielo quedando completamente sobre el bosque.

-Amo Sesshomaru – susurro Rin.

-Si íbamos caminando, nos retrasaríamos más – dijo Sesshomaru atravesando el cielo con su protegida en brazos.

-¿Y cuánto nos demoraremos volando? – pregunto Rin.

-Unas 4 horas, caminando todo un día – respondió Sesshomaru.

-Kohaku déjame preguntarte algo – dijo Inuyasha dirigiéndose hacia el joven - ¿ERES IDIOTA O ESTUPIDO? – pregunto Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha no tenías que ser tan duro con el – dijo Kagome tratando de que su hija pequeña se durmiera.

-¿Pero qué hiso el tío Kohaku? – dijo Misaki, una de las gemelas de Sango y Miroku.

-Una tontería – le respondió Sango a su hija – ahora será mejor que vayan a jugar a fuera.

-Estas bien – dijeron Misaki y Natsuko, después las dos salieron.

-Tú también ve con ellas Haru – dijo Kagome a su hijo mayor.

-Está bien mama, pero no se han dado cuenta de algo – dijo el pequeño poniendo en duda a todos – La señorita Rin y el tío Sesshomaru aún no han vuelto – después de decir esto salió de la casa.

-Es verdad Inuyasha, no los hemos visto – dijo Kagome.

-cof cof seguro que ese idiota ya se la llevo cof cof – dijo Kohaku, no podía hablar bien ya que el veneno de Sesshomaru aún seguía en su cuerpo y la anciana Kaede lo estaba curando.

-Kohaku no hables, por favor – le rogo su hermana.

-Bueno no podemos hacer nada, ya que como ustedes dijeron, es la decisión de Rin – dijo Inuyasha dejando a todos sorprendidos y con las miradas puestas sobre el - ¡QUE! Estoy siendo lo más comprensivo posible – dijo Inuyasha sentándose y cruzando los brazos.

-Rin – dijo Sesshomaru haciendo que la joven lo mirara - ¿por qué ayer en el bosque no pude sentir tu olor? – pregunto Sesshomaru sin quitar la vista al horizonte.

-A eso….bueno vera, es que cuando usted me dejo en la aldea, decidí convertirme en sacerdotisa igual que la señorita Kagome quien me ayudo a entrenar, y pues con el paso de los años he fortalecido mi poder espiritual, y la señorita Kagome me enseñó a ocultar mi presencia, supongo que es por eso que no sintió mi olor.

-Ha – dijo Sesshomaru.

A lo lejos Rin diviso un hermoso palacio, era muy grande y se notaba que tenía extendidos sus territorios alrededor de este. Sesshomaru se aceleró, y sin darse cuenta ya estaban parados en la puerta del palacio.

Rin noto que su amo incremento su poder demoniaco – "Supongo que eso será para que se den cuenta que él ya ha llegado" – pensó Rin. Al abrirse por completo la puerta…

-¡AMO BONITO! – grito Jaken corriendo hacia su amo, cuando estaba cerca de él, Sesshomaru levanto un poco su pie, quedando la cara del demonio sapo estampada en el zapato de su amo.

-¡Mi Peliplata, ya regresaste! – grito una "mujer", tenía el cabello rubio, sus garras eran un poco más grandes que las de Sesshomaru, en su frente tenía una estrella color rojo, estaba muy bien arreglada y llevaba un kimono color azul agua.

-Nazomi no hay porque hacer tanto escándalo – dijo Sesshomaru frunciendo el ceño.

-Siempre tan frio, mi querido peliplata – Nazomi dirigió su mirada hacia Rin, quien estaba un poco tensa – ¡HO!, disculpa mis modales, tú debes ser Rin ¿verdad?

-hee….si pero ¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre? – pregunto Rin confundida.

-Es que mi querido peliplata siempre te ha mencionado – este comentario hiso que Sesshomaru se molestar un poco y sonrojase.

-¡Nazomi! – dijo Sesshomaru tratando de controlarse.

-Ustedes – dijo Rin – ¿son…son prometidos? – Pregunto – "Vaya para que lo pregunte, si se nota muy claro"

-jajajajajajaja – Jaken no paraba de reírse por la pregunta de la joven.

-Cállate Jaken – dijo Nazomi dándole un fuerte golpe al demoño sapo – No Rin, yo y Sesshomaru no somos prometidos, si lo dices por lo de "peliplata" pues es que...

-Ella fue la que me crio cuando yo era un niño – dijo Sesshomaru muy serio.

-Ho ya, discúlpenme por pensar otra cosa – dijo Rin haciendo una reverencia.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, más bien vamos adentro, para que los **TRES **podamos conversar – dijo Nazomi resaltando con su voz la palabra "tres".

Se dirigieron adentro, se quedaron en una pequeña salita de estar, donde Nazomi había dejado listo el té.

-Y bueno Rin, cuéntame, ¿Cuándo se piensan casar? – pregunto Nazomi, esto hiso que Sesshomaru y Rin se atoraran.

-cof cof disculpe señorita Nazomi, pero yo no tengo intenciones de casarme con el amo Sesshomaru – respondió Rin.

-¡QUE! Sesshy ¿es que no me piensas dar nietos? – pregunto otra vez Nazomi haciendo que a Sesshomaru se le notara un pequeño rojizo en sus mejillas.

-jeje pero usted no cree que el amo Sesshomaru quiere descendencia pura – comento Rin, esto hiso que Sesshomaru se sorprendiera y Nazomi también.

-Es que mi Sesshy aún no te lo…. – Nazomi no pudo terminar la frase ya que Sesshomaru le lanzo una mirada asesina – mejor, porque no te vas a bañar Rin, ahí te he dejado unos cuantos kimonos para que escojas cual te pondrás – después de decir esto, Rin asintió con la cabeza, dio una reverencia y se fue guiada por una sirvienta.

Después de que se fue Rin…

-¿Es que aún no le has dicho Sesshomaru? – pregunto Nazomi molesta.

-Que es lo que tendría que decirle – dijo Sesshomaru como respuesta.

-Ahora te haces el que no sabes, o es que no recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos – dijo Nazomi.

**FLASH BACK**

Sesshomaru acababa de llegar de visitar a Rin por su cumpleaños; después de llegar saludo a Nazomi y se fue directo a su habitación.

-mmm…. Mi peliplata está muy extraño, has estado así desde hace algún tiempo – le comento Nazomi a Jaken.

-Estás loca, así es el carácter del amo – dijo Jaken, pero no se dio cuenta que Nazomi ya estaba muy lejos de él.

Nazomi entro en la habitación de Sesshomaru, quien estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana mirando el cielo.

-Sesshomaru ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto preocupada.

-Nada – respondió serio.

-A mí no me mientes, te conozco desde que eras un bebe, dime que es lo que te pasa – volvió a insistir Nazomi.

-Si no fueras tú, hace tiempo que ya estarías muerta – dijo Sesshomaru, viendo como su "madre" se sentaba en su futón – es por Rin.

-¿Esa no es la niña que te acompañaba? – Pregunto Nazomi, Sesshomaru asintió con la cabeza - ¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Es que…. – Sesshomaru no sabía que decir – No olvídalo, es imposible.

-¡HA ya sé que es lo que te pasa! – Dijo Nazomi, Sesshomaru le levanto una ceja en señal de pegunta – Tu, mi querido peliplata, estás enamorado de esa humana.

-Nazomi, ¿qué te pasa?, a mí nunca me pasara ni me pasaría eso – contesto Sesshomaru.

-Sesshomaru, ¿me podrías responder unas preguntas? – dijo Nazomi.

-Como quieras – respondió Sesshomaru, temeroso de lo que esa mujer pudiera preguntar.

-dime… ¿todo el día piensas en ella? ¿Te preocupas mucho por su bienestar? ¿Cuándo algún joven de su edad se acerca a ella, te pones molesto? – Sesshomaru se quedó perplejo por lo que decía Nazomi.

-….. ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – pregunto.

-Pues que si todas las respuestas son afirmativas, te felicito al fin conociste el amor – dijo Nazomi muy feliz.

-jump – Sesshomaru estaba asustado en cierta forma – "Maldición, no puede ser, yo el gran Sesshomaru ¿enamorado?; a veces pienso que esta mujer es bruja" – pensó.

-Sesshomaru, yo sé que por tu orgullo no lo piensas aceptar, ya que has estado con otras mujeres y nunca has sentido nada por ellas, solo lo hacías por placer, pero ponte a pensar si esa es la vida que quieres llevar por el resto de la que te queda.

Estas palabras hicieron que Sesshomaru se quedara muy pensativo.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

**-**Claro que no lo he olvidado – respondió Sesshomaru.

-¿Entonces? – pregunto Nazomi enfadada.

-Ya te lo he dicho, yo no estoy enamorado de Rin – respondió Sesshomaru sacando de quicio a Nazomi.

-¡Maldición Sesshomaru, porque razón eres tan orgulloso y no puedes aceptar tus sentimientos, tu acaso sabes los sentimientos de ella! – Nazomi estaba a punto de tirarse encima de Sesshomaru y ahorcarlo.

-Pero… - Sesshomaru no puedo terminar ya que…

-¡SESSHOMARU! – Grito de verdad molesta Nazomi – No quiero que te hagas sufrir a ti mismo ni a Rin, ella es la única chica a la cual no le veo interés en toda tu fortuna ni en tus tierras, así que te ordeno, no te pido, te ordeno que trates lo mejor que puedas a Rin, se nota que ella te quiere mucho – advirtió Nazomi a Sesshomaru, después de decir esto se fue hacia la cocina.

-Pero que mujer; mejor me iré a dar un baño – Sesshomaru se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación.

Rin estaba metida en la bañera, no quería salir de ahí ya que el agua estaba en su punto.

-"¿Qué será lo que no me ha dicho el amo Sesshomaru?" – Pensaba Rin una y otra vez – bueno ya se lo preguntare a la señorita Nazomi; ella parece ser muy buena y creo que le caigo bien – se dijo para sí misma muy feliz de caerle bien a la "madre" de Sesshomaru – supongo que ella y la señora Irasue no se llevan muy bien – Después de decir esto Rin comenzó a fregar su cuerpo con una pequeña toalla.

Al entrar a su habitación, Sesshomaru, se dio cuenta que del baño provenía vapor – "De algo tenía que servir Jaken" – pensó.

Se quitó casi toda la ropa, quedando solamente en su pantalón; abrió la puerta del baño y…

**CONTINUARA…**

**Aquí está la 4ta parte de AMOR VERDADERO, espero que les guste, y un fuerte abrazo para: serena tsukino chiba, gracias por leer mi fic :D . **


	5. Capitulo5: La carta de una vieja amiga

**Capítulo 5: La carta de una vieja amiga.**

Sesshomaru al entrar en el baño se encontró con Rin, quien se estaba bañando en la tina. Rin se quedó estática, no sabía si gritar, moverse o quedarse ahí y Sesshomaru hacia lo mismo.

-….Rin… - fue lo único que dijo Sesshomaru muy sonrojado.

-…..A...mo...Sesshomaru – dijo Rin, después de eso reaccionó y se tapó el pecho con sus manos; Sesshomaru también reacciono y se dio rápidamente la vuelta.

-Lo….lo…lo siento mucho Rin, yo….yo no quería – decía con dificultad Sesshomaru.

-No….no importa…. ¿me podría pasar un toalla? – pregunto Rin.

-Claro – respondió Sesshomaru tomando una de las toallas que estaban encima de una pequeña repisa. Se acercó a Rin con los ojos cerrados – "Maldición, porque tenía que pasarme esto" – Sesshomaru aun ayudado por sus sentidos choco con la tina y callo dentro de esta.

-¡Amo Sesshomaru! – grito Rin al ver que el demonio caía dentro de la tina.

Nazomi escucho el grito de Rin y fue corriendo a la habitación de Sesshomaru; al llegar ahí se encontró con Sesshomaru y Rin metidos en la misma tina, pero Sesshomaru estaba con su pantalón puesto.

-Sesshomaru, no debiste haberme asustado así, para eso está el futón Sesshomaru y no en la tina – dijo Nazomi haciendo que el demonio y Rin se sonrojaran.

-¡NAZOMI! – Le grito Sesshomaru sonrojado hasta las orejas - ¡en vez de decir tonterías ayuda a Rin para que se tape con algo!

-Está bien – respondió Nazomi acercándose a la tina, saco a Rin cubierta por una toalla; Sesshomaru después de ver que Rin se había ido a su habitación, el salió de la tina ayudado por Jaken y después de vistió.

En la habitación de Rin…

-Pero niña ¿Cómo es que terminaste bañándote en la habitación de mi peliplata? – pregunto Nazomi secando el cabello de la joven.

-Es que la señora que mando a que me guiara, pues me dejo en el cuarto del amo Sesshomaru – respondió Rin aun apenada.

-De seguro pensó que eras la pareja de mi peliplata – dijo Nazomi.

-¿Pero por qué pensar eso? – pregunto Rin.

-Hay Rin – comento Nazomi en un suspiro – tu eres la única persona que logra que Sesshomaru no sea tan frio, y eres dulce, no te interesas en lo que tiene y se ve en tus ojos que lo quieres mucho; es por eso que todas las personas de palacio quieren que tú seas la esposa de Sesshomaru – explico Nazomi dejando a Rin desconcertada por lo que decía.

-Entonces el amo Sesshomaru a parte de mí, ¿no ha sido así con otro humano o demonio? – pregunto Rin.

-No, solo conmigo y tu – respondió Nazomi – Sesshomaru antes de conocerte era muy frio, siempre paraba encerrado en sus propios pensamientos, sé que sigue siendo así pero antes era más cerrado ahora es más abierto; no sé qué es lo que hiciste para cambiar a Sesshomaru.

-Lo siento – dijo Rin apenada.

-No tienes por qué pedir disculpas, al contrario, todos aquí te están muy agradecidos – le dijo a Rin regalándole una sonrisa.

-Parece que el amo Sesshomaru le ha hablado de mi – comento Rin soltando una pequeña risita.

-jeje si, desde que te dejo en la aldea, me conto todo, desde cuando te conoció hasta cuando derrotaron a Naraku y tú te abrazabas de su pierna para que no se fuera sin ti – menciono Nazomi.

-jaja si recuerdo muy bien ese día – dijo Rin.

**FLASH BACK**

Avían destruido a Naraku, Kagome había sido transportada a su época, y Rin estaba llorando desconsoladamente abrazada de la pierna de su amo.

-¡NO AMO SESSHOMARU, LLEVEME CON USTED! – gritaba la niña sin soltar a su amo.

-Rin por favor entiende que me tengo que ir, y tú tienes que quedarte con los de tu especie – respondió Sesshomaru a las suplicas de la niña.

-¿PERO POR QUE AMO SESSHOMARU? – Pregunto la niña – seguro que a usted ya le canso estar conmigo y por eso ahora me va a dejar y nunca más va a volver.

-Rin – dijo Sesshomaru agachándose para estar a la altura de su protegida – no pienses tonterías – le dijo Sesshomaru apartando los mechones de cabello que tapaban el rostro de Rin.

-Entonces ¿me promete una cosa? – pregunto Rin, Sesshomaru lo único que podía hacer era acceder a la petición de la niña – prométame que en todos mis cumpleaños vendrá a verme.

-Está bien – respondió Sesshomaru; cuando ya se iba a poner de pie Rin lo abrazo muy fuerte.

-Lo quiero amo Sesshomaru – dijo la pequeña tocando con estas palabras el corazón de Sesshomaru, pero este no se inmuto.

Después Sesshomaru se fue junto con Jaken y Ah-Un, Rin seguía con la esperanza de que algún día podría regresar con su amo.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Rin y Nazomi salieron de la habitación encontrándose con Sesshomaru, ya que su habitación estaba en frente de la de Rin; estaba vestido con un kimono negro con flores de loto color azul.

-¡TU! – Dijo Nazomi señalando a Sesshomaru - ¡es que no te diste cuenta del aroma de Rin al entrar en tu habitación!

-Por si no te das cuenta, desde que llego Rin, todo el palacio está lleno del aroma de Rin – aclaro Sesshomaru

-No se preocupe señorita Nazomi ya paso todo – dijo Rin con una gotita en su cabeza.

-Está bien, está bien, ahora mejor vayamos a cenar que la comida nos espera.

Al llegar al comedor habían tres platos servidos, la comía parecía deliciosa. Los tres se sentaron para comer.

-"Jamás he visto probar comida al amo Sesshomaru, y ahora lo veo comiendo" – Rin estaba asombrada de como su amo degustaba muy a gusto la comida.

-Amo Sesshomaru – dijo Jaken entrando en la habitación y recibiendo una mirada fría de parte de su amo – disculpen por interrumpir pero…amo Sesshomaru necesito que lea urgentemente esta carta.

-Tráemela – dijo Sesshomaru extendiendo su mano. Jaken se la entrego y Sesshomaru comenzó a leerla.

"**Querido Sesshomaru:**

**Por si me recuerdas, soy Akira, la hija del Lord de Norte y tu amiga de la infancia. Seré breve; últimamente los Lores del Sur y del Este han estado pensando en unir fuerzas y atacar al Norte y al Oeste, y tú lo sabes muy bien. En fin, te quiero proponer un trato, por ahora mi padre está muy delicado de salud y no creo que pueda luchar en esas condiciones; estaré en tu palacio dentro de cuatro días para que podamos hablar y también poder conversar como amigos. Espero no llegar en un mal momento; prepárame un buen cuarto, mejor si es el que está en frente de tu habitación.**

**Hasta entonces."**

-¿Hace cuánto que llego esta carta? – pregunto Sesshomaru a su sirviente.

-Hace tres días señor – respondió Jaken.

Rin y Nazomi estaban confundidas, más que todo Rin.

-"De que será esa carta, ¿será de alguna mujer?, pero que estoy pensando, no me debo meter en la vida personal del amo Sesshomaru…pero hay algo en esa carta que me inquieta" – pensó Rin.

-Nazomi después de que termines de comer ven rápido a verme al estudio – ordeno Sesshomaru levantándose.

-Está bien – contesto Nazomi.

Sesshomaru se había llevado consigo la carta. Después de terminar de comer, Rin y Nazomi se retiraron.

-"No puedo creer lo que voy a hacer" – pensó Rin corriendo la puerta de la habitación de su amo. Al estar dentro, cerró otra vez con mucho cuidado la puerta para que no la pudieran escuchar – "Agradezco a la señorita Kagome que me haya enseñado a ocultar mi presencia".

Rin comenzó a buscar en los cajones la dichosa carta hasta que la encontró; la abrió y comenzó a leerla. Después de leerla…

-"¿Quién es esa mujer? ¿Por qué le escribió esto al amo Sesshomaru? ¿Son amigos o algo más? ¿Qué propuesta le quiere hacer al amo Sesshomaru?" – la cabeza de Rin estaba dando muchas vueltas, no sabía porque, pero en cierta forma se sentía molesta con aquella mujer que aún no había conocido y un poco con su amo.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse la saco de sus pensamientos – "No puede ser" – pensó Rin muy asustada de que fuera su amo.

-¡Rin! – Dijo Nazomi encontrándose con la chica – no sentí tu olor ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

-Vera…yo... – Rin se sentía apenada pero aliviada de que fuera Nazomi y no su amo.

-Viniste a ver qué es lo que decía la carta – dijo Nazomi señalando la carta la cual la tenía Rin.

-Si….es que sentí curiosidad – dijo Rin como disculpa.

-Pequeña me lo hubieras dicho, y así yo te lo hubiera contado todo – le dijo Nazomi.

-Lo siento…. pero una cosa – dijo Rin - ¿Quién es Akira?

-Baahh, es una cualquiera que se hace llamar "amiga" de Sesshomaru – al parecer esa mujer no parecía agradarle a Nazomi.

-Aya – contesto Rin.

-No te preocupes Rin, cuando termine de hablar con mi peliplata te veré en tu habitación y te contare todo – dijo Nazomi sonriendo y guiñándole el ojo a Rin, ella asintió con la cabeza viendo salir a Nazomi de la habitación.

Rin se fue directo a su habitación y comenzó a esperar que Nazomi llegara.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Aquí está el cap 5, espero que les siga gustando y dejen reviews **


	6. Capitulo6: La llegada de Akira

**Capítulo 6: La llegada de Akira.**

Después de unos minutos Nazomi llego al cuarto de Rin, Nazomi estaba conmocionada.

-¿Y, que paso? – pregunto Rin.

-Pues, mañana llega Akira – respondió Nazomi – pero hay dos cosas que me preocupan.

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Rin.

-Pues la primera es que temo que el trato que esa mujer quiere hacer con Sesshomaru es que para unir fuerzas Norte y Oeste, es casándose con ella – respondió Nazomi con la mirada llena de furia.

Lo que dijo Nazomi llego como una estaca al corazón de Rin, no sabía porque pero ella no quería que su amo se casara con esa tal Akira.

-Pe…pero no hay otra forma que sea evitando esa boda – dijo Rin algo temerosa.

-No lamentablemente no – dijo Nazomi – pero ¿Por qué dices eso Rin?

-He….yo….yo…no lo decía por nada – respondió Rin algo nerviosa.

-¡No puede ser! – Dijo Nazomi en vos alta - ¡Estas enamorada de Sesshomaru!

-Ssshhh como puede decir eso, él es mi amo y… - Rin estaba confundida.

-El hecho de que él sea tu amo no significa que no puedas enamorarte de el – dijo Nazomi levantándose de su lugar para ir a su habitación – solo piénsalo Rin, porque si te demoras mucho, tal vez lo puedas perder.

Dicho esto Nazomi se fue dejando a Rin más confundida de lo que estaba.

-"¿Estoy enamorada del amo Sesshomaru? Eso no puede ser; es cierto que me alegra mucho verlo, cuando estoy con el me siento completa y con tan solo su presencia me basta, pero ¿enamorada? Me siento tan confundida" – pensó Rin tapándose con las frazadas.

Al día siguiente todos el en palacio estaban de un lado para otro, con la repentina llegada de Akira todos los servidores de palacio, tenían que tener todo listo.

Sesshomaru y Nazomi se dirigían la puerta a esperar la llegada de Akira, mientras que Rin estaba sentada en un columpio que había en el jardín, Sesshomaru la vio.

-Rin – dijo Sesshomaru deteniéndose. La voz de Sesshomaru hiso que Rin se ponga muy nerviosa pero lo trato de disimular.

-Si amo Sesshomaru – dijo Rin dirigiéndose donde se encontraba su amo.

-No tienes por qué quedarte ahí, ven junto con nosotros – ordeno Sesshomaru.

-Es….está bien amo – dijo Rin poniéndose a lado de Nazomi.

Justo cuando llegaron a la entrada llego palanquín (es como una carrosa pero sin ruedas) llevado por cuatro guardias.

De este, salió una hermosa mujer, sus ojos eran celestes, iba muy bien arreglada, su cabello era plateado como el de Sesshomaru, llevaba un vestido negro muy elegante.

Rin se quedó sorprendida por la apariencia de Akira – "Es una mujer muy hermosa" – pensó Rin – "No me sorprendería que el amo Sesshomaru se enamore de ella fácilmente" – volvió a pensar pero esta vez con mucha tristeza.

-¡Sesshomaru! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos – dijo Akira abrazando al mencionado, pero este abrazo no le fue correspondido – siempre tan indiferente.

-Viniste aquí para arreglar unos asuntos no para hacer vida social – dijo Sesshomaru quitándose de encima a su "amiga".

-Eres el mismo; pero no lo creo, todo tu palacio apesta a humano – dijo Akira con desprecio; paso la mirada por el lado de Sesshomaru y se encontró con Nazomi – Hola querida Nazomi; te ves igual de bien.

-No puedo decir lo mismo de ti Akira; la última vez que te vi, te veías un poco más joven de lo que estas ahora – respondió Nazomi al saludo de Akira – Ho si – dijo tomando a Rin del brazo – esta muchacha se llama Rin, es la protegida de Sesshomaru.

-Mucho gusto señorita Akira – saludo Rin dando una reverencia.

-Nunca pensé que Sesshomaru tendría a una humana como protegida; me imagine a una cucaracha, un perro, hasta una rata, pero ¿una humana? – dijo Akira mirando con desprecio a Rin.

-¡Akira, no tenías por qué hacer ese tipo de comentario! – regaño Sesshomaru a Akira.

-Hoo, veo que le has agarrado cariño, ¿de verdad eres tu Sesshomaru? – pregunto sarcásticamente.

-Deja de decir tonterías y vamos a mi estudio – dijo Sesshomaru retirándose.

-Como tú digas – dijo Akira siguiéndolo, cuando paso por el lado de Rin le lanzo una mirada asesina, pero Rin no se inmuto y le devolvió la mirada.

Nazomi y Rin se dirigieron al jardín donde se sentaron en el pasto para conversar.

-Akira es muy hermosa, ¡pero su personalidad es detestable! – dijo Rin muy enojada.

-Te lo dije Rin esa mujer es igual o peor que una víbora – dijo Nazomi con rabia – pero te pido por favor que ya no me llames "señorita Nazomi" solo dime por mi nombre.

-Está bien Nazomi – respondió Rin.

-Bueno en que estábamos; ha si ¡en lo detestable que es esa mujer! – volvió a decir Nazomi.

-No puedo creer que esa mujer sea amiga del amo Sesshomaru – dijo Rin, antes de que Nazomi pudiera decir algo, sintieron una gran ráfaga de viento que las hiso cerrar los ojos, cuando los abrieron se encontraron con Irasue, la madre de Sesshomaru.

-Vaya, vaya pero si es la pequeña niña que reviví hace algunos años – dijo Irasue en tono divertido – Estas hecha toda una mujer, y tu poder espiritual ha incrementado enormemente.

-Señora Irasue – dijo Rin parándose y haciendo una reverencia mientras que Nazomi seguía sentada.

-Nazomi – dijo Irasue en un tono frio.

-Irasue – dijo Nazomi en el mismo tono que dijo su nombre Irasue.

-Bueno pequeña – dijo Irasue cambiando totalmente de una cara seria y fría a una sarcástica y por decirlo así alegre – solo te digo, que no interfieras en las decisiones que tome mi hijo – dijo Irasue a Rin.

-No…no se preocupe señora – respondió Rin con la cabeza baja.

-Bien, ahora podrías llevar este libro al estudio – dijo Irasue recogiendo un libro que estaba tirado en el pasto – no te preocupes por Sesshomaru y Akira.

-Está bien – dijo Rin dirigiéndose con el libro al estudio. Después de irse, Irasue y Nazomi se quedaron solas.

-¿Qué planeas Irasue? – pregunto Nazomi.

-No planeo nada – respondió Irasue con poco interés.

-A mí no me engañas, así porque si los Lores del Sur y Este no piensen atacar al Oeste y Norte – dijo muy segura de sus palabras Nazomi.

-Digamos que les dije algo a ambos reinos para que tomaran unas cuantas precauciones falsas – dijo Irasue en un tono divertido.

-Ya entiendo, ¡les dijiste que Norte y Oeste estaban listos para atacarlos verdad! – le grito Nazomi.

-Que inteligente que eres jaja – dijo Irasue soltando una pequeña risita – pero lo hice para que Akira y Sesshomaru se casen de una buena vez, Sesshomaru necesita tener descendencia.

-¿Qué Sesshomaru necesita tener descendencia? Por favor, Sesshomaru aún es muy joven, y Akira no es la mujer indicada para el – dijo Nazomi acercándose más a Irasue.

-Akira es la indicada; o que piensas, yo no quiero tener como nuera a una humana y menos quiero tener nietos hanyou – contesto con rabia Irasue.

-¡PAF! – Sonó la cachetada que le dio Nazomi a Irasue – ¡Tú no eres quien para decidir de quien se enamora Sesshomaru o no, y menos con quien se casa! – le grito Nazomi a Irasue.

-¡Soy su madre! – grito con Rabia Irasue.

-¡Una madre que nunca le prestó atención a su hijo! – le grito Nazomi. Irasue sabía que lo que decía Nazomi era verdad, así que sin más remedio se elevó por lo cielos para irse a su palacio.

Sesshomaru estaba hablando con Akira de las razones porque los Lores de ambos reinos querían atacar a los suyos, pero Akira ya se estaba aburriendo.

-Vamos Sesshomaru estamos los dos solos – dijo Akira acercándose hacia Sesshomaru – ¿y solo vamos a hablar? hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Akira no empieces – dijo Sesshomaru en tono frio, pero Akira hiso caso omiso a lo que dijo Sesshomaru y se abalanzo hacia él, haciendo que los dos se cayeran al piso quedando Akira encima de Sesshomaru.

-¡Quítate! – dijo Sesshomaru molesto.

-Jaja oblígame – dijo Akira acercándose a los labios de Sesshomaru, el hacia todo lo posible para no besarla pero Akira agarro la cara de Sesshomaru con fuerza y lo beso.

-"Rin, Rin, Rin" – era lo único que había en la cabeza de Sesshomaru mientras Akira lo besaba.

De pronto alguien abrió la puerta haciendo que Akira rompiera el beso. Sesshomaru se quedó paralizado al ver quien había entrado.

-Ri…Rin – dijo Sesshomaru con los ojos bien abiertos.

-A...a…amo Sessh….Sesshomaru – dijo Rin dejando caer el libro que tenía en sus manos. Los ojos de Rin se comenzaron a humedecer pero ella no sabía porque – "Por….porque me siento tan mal, porque tengo ganas de llorar" – pensaba Rin; ya no quería estar ahí, así que se fue corriendo directo a su habitación.

-¡RIN! – Grito Sesshomaru votando a Akira.

-¡SESSHOMARU! – Le grito Akira - ¡ELLA SOLAMENTE ES TU PROTEGIDA, NO TIENES PORQUE DARLE EXPLICACIONES DE NADA!

Akira tenía razón, si solamente Rin era su protegida no tenía que darle explicaciones – "ella no solo es mi protegida, ELLA ES RIN" – pensó Sesshomaru saliendo de la habitación y dejando sola a Akira.

-"¡Maldita humana! Si sigues interfiriendo entre Sesshomaru y yo, tendré que deshacerme de ti" – pensó Akira mientras se ponía de pie.

Nazomi había visto correr a Rin hacia su habitación y después vio pasar a Sesshomaru, ella se acercó rápidamente a él.

-Sesshomaru ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto Nazomi.

-Rin vio cuando Akira me beso – respondió molesto.

-¡QUE! ¡Y como dejaste que te besara! – dijo muy alarmada Nazomi.

-¡Ella se abalanzo encima mío! – le aclaro Sesshomaru.

Los dos llegaron a la habitación de Rin.

-Deja que yo entre primero – le dijo Nazomi a Sesshomaru. Entro en la habitación encontrándose con Rin quien estaba sentada en el futón con sus piernas flexionadas, rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos y llorando.

-Rin – dijo Nazomi abrazando a la joven.

-Nazomi has que el amo Sesshomaru se valla – susurro Rin. Nazomi entendió que quería hablar con ella a solas. Salió del cuarto de Rin encontrándose con un Sesshomaru preocupado.

-Sesshomaru vete a otra parte – le dijo Nazomi.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto serio.

-Rin quiere hablar conmigo a solas, por favor Sesshomaru – dijo Nazomi dándole una mirada de súplica a Sesshomaru, el acepto y se fue al jardín junto con Jaken. Nazomi volvió a entrar.

-Ahora si Rin, dime – dijo Nazomi sentándose a lado de la chica.

-Nazomi creo que lo que me dijiste es verdad – Nazomi le levanto una ceja en señal de pregunta – Al fin y al cabo, creo que si estoy enamorada del amo Sesshomaru.

-Rin… - dijo Nazomi – y ahora ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Nada – respondió Rin – yo no puedo hacerle competencia a Akira; si el amo Sesshomaru es feliz con ella pues que lo sea – respondió Rin en un tono melancólico y triste.

-Pero Rin, tú no sabes lo que Sesshomaru siente por ti – dijo Nazomi tratando de animar a Rin.

-No necesito comprobarlo, el amo desde pequeña siempre me ha dejado muy en claro que él es mi amo y yo su protegida y más con lo que vi hoy no me queda duda, yo solo soy su protegida – respondió Rin derramando una última lagrima.

Nazomi se quedó asombrada por las palabras de Rin – "Hay Sesshomaru, por tu culpa Rin está sufriendo, por culpa de tu estúpido orgullo Rin esta como esta; no tú no tienes toda la culpa, Irasue ya sabía que Akira haría eso" – pensó Nazomi mientras acariciaba en cabello de Rin.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Bien aquí está el cap 6, dejen sus reviews **


	7. Capitulo7: Confesion de amor

**Capirulo7: Confesión de amor.**

Sesshomaru estaba en el jardín con Jaken esperando a que Nazomi terminara de hablar con Rin.

-Amo Sesshomaru, ¿es cierto que usted se piensa casar con Akira? – pregunto Jaken recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de Sesshomaru.

-Jaken, no deberías creer todas las tonterías que dicen los criados – dijo Sesshomaru.

-Sera mejor que salgamos – dijo Nazomi levantándose junto con Rin.

-Tienes razón….pero ¿y si el amo me pregunta porque estuve llorando? – Dijo Rin – no quiero que se entere de lo que yo siento por él.

-Está bien Rin – dijo Nazomi acariciando el cabello de la joven.

Salieron de la habitación con dirección a la cocina, cuando pasaron cerca del jardín donde estaba Sesshomaru este dijo – Rin.

-"Ahora que voy a hacer, seguro que me preguntara porque estuve llorando" – pensó Rin mientras se dirigía hacia Sesshomaru.

-Dígame amo Sesshomaru – dijo Rin haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-¿Te molesta la presencia de Akira? – pregunto Sesshomaru, dejando confundida a su protegida; Jaken decidió irse con Nazomi para no interrumpir.

-Claro que no – respondió Rin.

-Si te llega a molestar o hacerte sentir mal solo avísame – dicho esto Sesshomaru se fue hacia su estudio.

-"Amo Sesshomaru" – pensó Rin mientras se sentaba en el pasto.

Sesshomaru entro en el estudio encontrándose con Akira.

-Qué bueno que viniste – dijo Akira – porque tu aun no has escuchado el trato que quiero hacer contigo.

-Habla – dijo Sesshomaru cerrando la puerta.

-Este es mi trato: quiero que te cases conmigo para que así nuestros dos reinos estén unidos y así podremos enfrentar a Sur y Este.

-Yo no quiero obligarte a hacer eso – dijo Sesshomaru – "Yo no quiero casarme con esta mujer" – pensó.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que me siento obligada? – Dijo Akira mandándole una mirada seductora al Sesshomaru – vamos Sesshomaru, yo sé que ya te diste cuenta que estoy completamente enamorada de ti, quiero formar una familia contigo.

-Akira tu sabes que yo no siento lo mismo por ti – dijo Sesshomaru desviando su mirada.

-Es por esa humana ¿verdad? – Dijo Akira cabizbaja - ¡COMO PUEDES FIJARTE EN UNA SIMPLE HUMANA Y NO EN UNA MUJER COMO YO! ¡ESTAS CIEGO NO VES QUE ELLA SOLO QUIERE APREVECHARSE DE TI, SOLO BUSCA TU FORTUNA, ESA HUMANA ES UNA MALDITA…!

-¡PAF! – Sesshomaru no podía soportar que Akira hablara así de Rin - ¡Si vuelves a hablar así de ella, no cuentes con salir viva de aquí!

Akira se quedó sorprendida por lo que había dicho Sesshomaru – Sesshomaru no tienes opción, quieras o no te tienes que casar conmigo, porque si enfrentas solo a el ejército del Sur y Este terminaras muerto – después de decir esto Akira se fue.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y comenzó a hacer frio, Rin se levantó y se fue a su cuarto, cuando entro en él se encontró con una sorpresa.

-Señorita Akira que hace aquí – dijo Rin tratando de no tirarse encima de ella.

-Esta es mi habitación – dijo Akira cepillando su cabello.

-Disculpe pero esta habitación me pertenece a mí – dijo Rin muy educadamente.

-Ya me canse de tu hipocresía – dijo Akira cerrando la puerta de un golpe – vamos a dejar las cosas muy en claro; tu no me agradas, yo no te agrado pero aun así me voy a casar con Sesshomaru, y tú no vas a poder hacer nada.

-No puedo creer que de verdad usted sea amiga del amo Sesshomaru – dijo Rin mirándola con desprecio – Y si usted quiere casarse con él, pues cásese con él, yo no soy nadie para impedir esa boda.

-Eso espero – dijo Akira.

-No te preocupes Akira, yo no interferiré en la relación del amo contigo – dijo Rin, antes de salir de la habitación sintió una presencia detrás de la puerta – "Amo Sesshomaru, así que escucho todo" – pensó.

-¿Qué esta no era tu habitación? – pregunto sarcásticamente Akira.

-Si quieres quédatela, no la quiero – dicho esto Rin salió de la habitación dirigiéndose al cuarto de Nazomi.

Entro en él y se quedó profundamente dormida en el futón. Cuando Nazomi llego se encontró con Rin – "Pobre chica, todo lo que está sufriendo" – pensó Nazomi tapándola con una sábana.

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que Akira llego; Akira dormía en el cuarto de Rin y ella dormía en el cuarto de Nazomi.

A Sesshomaru le molestaba la situación, su paciencia se estaba agotando con Akira; estos dos meses siempre que iba a dormir, la encontraba echada en su fotón con trajes provocativos, no lo dejaba tranquilo ni un segundo, si fuera por ella dormir con Sesshomaru; él ya estaba cansado y aun no asimilaba lo que escucho aquella vez – "¿Rin, es cierto que no te importa si me caso con ella?" – todos los días Sesshomaru se levantaba con esta pregunta en su cabeza.

Sesshomaru no había sido el único atormentado por Akira, sino que también lo había sido Rin, quien había sufrido diferentes maltratos por Akira; estos dos meses habían sido fatales para los dos que ya no podían más.

Un día Rin estaba sentada en el columpio, tratando de evitar a Akira, para que no la molestara, en eso sintió una presencia demoniaca detrás de ella…

-Amo Sesshomaru, que milagro que esta solo – dijo Rin sin voltearse.

-¿Qué te pasa? – dijo Sesshomaru en un tono serio.

-¿De verdad quiere saber que me pasa amo Sesshomaru? – Sesshomaru se dio cuenta que Rin estaba hablando en serio.

-Si – respondió.

-Lo que me pasa es usted – al decir esto, Sesshomaru no entendió – me pasa su carácter, sus ojos, sus muecas, su aroma, su presencia; eso me pasa.

-Explícate – Sesshomaru no entendía nada de lo que decía su protegida.

Rin se levantó del columpio y se paró en frente de su amo – Amo Sesshomaru ya no puedo aguantar más…..quiero…..quiero decirle…..decirle que…que ¡estoy enamorada de usted! – Rin había tomado mucho valor para decirle eso a Sesshomaru quien se quedó sorprendido por lo que dijo.

-Eso es imposible, tu misma dijiste que no te importaba lo que yo hiciera – dijo Sesshomaru casi en un susurro.

-Eso lo dije para ver si me podía olvidar de usted, pero me di cuenta que más daño me hacía, ¡no quiero que se case con Akira! – Sesshomaru se quedó estupefacto, no sabía que decir – Que tonta que fui; no gano nada con decirle mis sentimientos porque sé que usted…

Rin no pudo seguir, porque Sesshomaru la había jalado de un brazo acercándola a su pecho y dándole un abrazo – No sigas Rin, no digas nada mas – susurro Sesshomaru; en cierta forma, él se sentía feliz. Sesshomaru tomo el mentón de Rin levantando su cabeza para quedar cara a cara.

Rin podía sentir como los labios de su amo se acercaban a los suyos hasta rozarlos un poco – Lo único que te pido, es que ya no me sigas diciendo "amo" – después de susurrar esto, Sesshomaru beso los rosados labios de Rin.

Rin no lo podía creer, pero ya nada le importaba, cerró los ojos y rodeo con sus brazos en el cuello de su amado, mientras que el rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de ella. Los dos se unieron en un apasionado beso, donde sus lenguas parecían estar en una batalla.

De lo que no se dieron cuenta, es que alguien a unos pocos metros de ahí los estaba observando – "¡MALDITA HUMANA, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR MUY CARO! – pensaba "esa" persona…

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hasta que por fin Rin se decidió a declarar su amor, y ahora que pasara con Akira, ustedes que creen.**


	8. Capitulo8: Visistas

**Capitulo8: Visitas.**

Sesshomaru y Rin seguían besándose, pero ese no era un beso tierno, este era un beso apasionado. Tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, Rin lo miro muy sonrojada.

-¿Y ahora que amo Sesshomaru? – pregunto Rin.

-Como ya te dije antes, no me vuelvas a llamar "amo" – dijo Sesshomaru tomando a Rin por la cintura a Rin.

-Muy bien Sesshomaru – dijo Rin dándole un beso en la mejilla.

De pronto se vio la figura de un perro gigante que se acercaba al palacio, este descendió justo en frente de Rin y Sesshomaru. Cuando estuvo estable volvió a su forma humana.

-Madre, ¿Qué quieres? – dijo Sesshomaru.

-¿Esa es forma de saludar a tu querida madre? – dijo Irasue irónicamente.

-No has contestado a mi pregunta – dijo Sesshomaru frunciendo el ceño.

-He venido para que te alejes de esa humana, y te cases de una vez con Akira – dijo Irasue mandándole una mirada de odio a Rin.

-Yo no tengo intenciones de casarme con esa loca – dijo Sesshomaru.

-Sesshomaru no pienso permitir que tengas descendencia hanyou y menos pienso consentir que estés con ella – dijo Irasue señalando a Rin.

-No me interesa lo que pienses – dijo Sesshomaru rodeando con su brazo a Rin.

-Rin, te voy avisando que tu querido amigo Kohaku y los demás están a unas cuantas horas de aquí – dijo Irasue con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro – Le romperías el corazón si le dices que estas con Sesshomaru, su peor enemigo – después de decir esto, Irasue se volvió a transformar y se fue.

-¿Qué piensas decirles? – pregunto Sesshomaru serio.

-La verdad, además tarde o temprano descubrirían lo nuestro – dijo Rin acariciando la mejilla de Sesshomaru.

-jump… - Sesshomaru se fue acercado a Rin para darle otro beso pero ella lo detuvo.

-No, hasta que hables con Akira nada de besos – Sesshomaru también tenia que poner de su parte, mientras ella hablaría con sus amigos y con Kohaku, Sesshomaru tenía que hablar con Akira.

Sesshomaru se sentó apoyando su espalda en el tronco de un árbol, Rin hiso lo mismo, solo que ella estaba apoyada en el pecho de Sesshomaru.

Efectivamente después de unas dos horas, llegaron al palacio Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku y Kohaku.

Sesshomaru y Rin ya los esperaban en la sala. Nazomi los guio hasta donde estaban ellos.

-¡RIN! – gritaron al unísono Sango y Kagome.

-Señorita Kagome, señorita Sango, que gusto de verlas – dijo Rin abrazándolas.

Los cuatro hombres que estaban en la habitación ni cruzaron palabra. Rin se separó un poco de sus amigas y pudo ver a Inuyasha.

-¡Señor Inuyasha! – grito Rin tirándose a los brazos del mencionado.

-Rin, me alegra verte, ¿Cómo has estado? Supongo que este imbécil no te habrá causado problemas – dijo Inuyasha mirando a Sesshomaru.

-No se preocupe Señor Inuyasha, Sesshomaru no me ha hecho nada – dijo Rin dejando a todos sorprendidos. Esto lo noto Sesshomaru.

-¿Se van a quedar parados todo el día? – pregunto Sesshomaru, sacando de sus pensamientos a todos.

-Kohaku – dijo Rin viendo como su amigo se escondía para que no lo vieran, Rin fue a darle un abrazo – me alegra verte.

-A...a mí también – dijo temeroso Kohaku de la mirada de Sesshomaru.

-Ven sentémonos con los demás-dijo Rin tomando a su amigo de la mano.

Nazomi les había llevado un poco de comida y sake, para que la reunión sea más amena; las chicas se apartaron a un rincón dejando solos a todos los hombres.

-Cuéntanos Rin ¿Cómo han estado las cosas por aquí? – pregunto Kagome.

-Al parecer tienes más confianza con Sesshomaru – dijo Sango.

-Bueno, las cosas han estado, por decirlo así, han estado tranquilas, y sobre Sesshomaru pues… - Rin no sabía si decirles o no sobre su relación con Sesshomaru que tan solo había empezado hace unas horas.

-No me digas que estas con Sesshomaru – susurro Kagome sabiendo que su esposo y su cuñado tenían un oído muy fino.

-Supongo…..supongo que si – dijo Rin con una gran gotita en su cabeza.

En el lado de los chicos: Sesshomaru estaba sentado junto a Inuyasha y Kohaku con Miroku estaban sentados en frente de ellos.

-Sesshomaru – dijo Inuyasha - ¿Qué has hecho o dicho para que Rin no te llame "amo Sesshomaru" y solo diga tu nombre?

-No es de tu incumbencia – dijo Sesshomaru apartando la vista hacia otro lado.

-Claro que si es de mi incumbencia, Rin es como mi hija – dijo Inuyasha, tratando de no gritar.

-Tranquilo Inuyasha, tal vez ya le agarro más confianza a Sesshomaru – dijo Miroku tratando de calmar a su amigo.

-¿Tu qué haces aquí? – pregunto Sesshomaru al joven exterminador.

-Vine a ver a Rin no a ti – respondió Kohaku.

-Después de lo que le hiciste, ¿todavía tienes cara para verla a los ojos? – dijo Sesshomaru provocando al joven.

En ese momento, Akira entro a la habitación, Rin y Sesshomaru se dieron una mirada cómplice.

-Akira tenemos que hablar – dijo Sesshomaru saliendo del lugar con Akira.

-Kohaku necesito decirte algo – dijo Rin tomando del brazo a su amigo saliendo también de la reunión.

Sesshomaru llevo a su cuarto a Akira.

-Mmmm ya veo lo que quieres Sesshomaru – dijo Akira acercándose a Sesshomaru.

-No es lo que estás pensando – aclaro Sesshomaru – seré breve, quiero que te vayas de mi palacio.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme? – pregunto Akira.

-No – dijo Sesshomaru – tú ya sabes muy bien que estoy con Rin, sentí tu olor cuando nos estábamos besando.

-No me esperaba menos de ti – dijo Akira.

-Te advierto que si le llega a pasar algo a Rin, tu serás la primera en morir – dijo Sesshomaru levantando una de sus garras en amenaza.

-No te preocupes, me iré de tu mugroso palacio, pero ni creas que esto se ha terminado, ¡debiste tomarme como esposa! Ahora la que sufrirá las consecuencias será "tu querida Rin" – dicho esto Akira salió rápidamente del cuarto.

Rin había llevado a Kohaku al jardín.

-Y bien ¿Qué es lo que tenías que decirme? – pregunto Kohaku.

-Bueno….yo…veras. Kohaku espero que lo que te voy a decir no lo tomes a mal. Mira yo…yo…yo estoy con Sesshomaru – dijo Rin.

-¡¿Qué?! – Grito Kohaku - ¡COMO PUEDES ESTAR CON EL! ¡LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE NOS VIMOS, TU NO SENTIAS NADA POR ESE ESTUPIDO! ¡Y AHORA ME VIENES CON QUE ESTAS CON EL! – Kohaku estaba demasiado alterado.

-Por favor Kohaku cálmate, en ese entonces yo no sabía lo que sentía por Sesshomaru, pero ahora lo sé y estoy muy segura de mis sentimientos – dijo Rin tratando de calmar a su amigo.

-¡RIN COMO PUEDES ESTAR ENAMORADA DE EL! ¡NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE EL SOLO TE USA! ¡ESTAS CIEGA O QUE! ¡ESE BASTARDO MUCHAS VECES TE HA HCHO SUFRIR! ¡NO SE…! – Kohaku no puedo continuar porque…

-¡PAF! – Rin le había dado una cachetada, no podía creer que Kohaku actué de esa manera - ¡No te atrevas a hablar así de el! ¡No tienes ningún derecho de insultarlo! ¡Me has decepcionado mucho Kohaku!

Después de decir esto, Rin se fue a la reunión dejando a Kohaku solo, o eso pensaba él.

-¿no sé cómo te puedes dejar manipular por ella? – pregunto Akira acercándose al joven.

-¿Y tú quién eres? – pregunto Kohaku.

-Iba a ser la futura esposa de Sesshomaru, pero gracias a "esa" ya no lo seré – dijo Akira con odio en sus palabras – Mi nombre es Akira, princesa del Norte.

-Mi nombre es Kohaku – dijo el exterminador dando una pequeña reverencia.

-Kohaku, a los dos nos han despreciado y nos hemos dejado usar – dijo Akira tocando el hombro del joven – y todo ¿para qué? Para que esos dos estén juntos mientras nosotros dos seguimos sufriendo por amor.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Kohaku.

-Yo sé un poco se magia, podría hacer que Rin caiga rendida a tus pies, mientras que Sesshomaru se quedaría solo y sin nadie a quien recurrir – dijo Akira con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

-Y tú estarías ahí para consolarlo – dijo Kohaku.

-Que inteligente, ¿entonces qué dices? ¿Aceptas? – pregunto Akira al joven.

-Dime que tengo que hacer – Kohaku estaba seguro de lo que quería, y ahora quería a Rin a su lado para siempre.

-Perfecto – dijo Akira acariciando el rostro de Kohaku – necesito que me traigas unos cuantos cabellos de Rin y una prenda de vestir de Sesshomaru.

-Está bien – respondió Kohaku.

-Te esperare en el bosque que está cerca de aquí – dijo Akira – "que tonto que eres Kohaku, tú me ayudaras con mi venganza" – pensó Akira viendo como el joven se introducía en el palacio.

Kohaku al fin encontró el cuarto de Sesshomaru y saco un kimono completamente blanco – "Y como se supone que voy a conseguir los cabellos de Rin" – pensó – "Ya se" – Kohaku se dirigió a la habitación de en frente y acertó con lo que quería: un cepillo de Rin.

Saco unos cuantos cabellos y se fue del palacio.

Fue al bosque y se encontró con Akira.

-Vaya que eres rápido – dijo Akira tomando las cosas.

-No tengo intenciones de esperara – dijo Kohaku.

-Pues lo quieras o no tendrás que esperar – dijo Akira – no te preocupes, la espera valdrá la pena.

Dicho esto, Akira y Kohaku se fueron.

Rin ya había regresado a la reunión, se sentó otra vez con Sango y Kagome.

-¿Dónde está Kohaku? – pregunto Sango.

-Seguro que ya se ha ido del palacio – respondió Rin bebiendo un poco de sake.

-¡Rin! ¿Y tú desde cuándo bebes? – pregunto Kagome.

-De vez en cuando no hace daño a nadie jajaja – Kagome, Rin y Sango comenzaron a reír.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha y Miroku no tenían tema de conversación.

-Di algo aunque sea Sesshomaru – dijo Inuyasha cansado del silencio que había entre ellos.

-¿Por qué tengo que decir algo? – dijo Sesshomaru.

-Es insoportable este silencio – dijo Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos.

-Si quieres hablar pues habla, ¿o es que hablas con mi boca? – dijo irónicamente Sesshomaru.

-Inuyasha Sesshomaru tiene razón – dijo Miroku.

-¿Ahora te pones de su parte? – dijo Inuyasha un poco molesto.

-No, lo único que he dicho es que tiene razón – dijo Miroku tomando sake.

-Por mi golpearte ahora mismo, pero no lo hago porque de alguna forma haces feliz a Rin – dijo Inuyasha tomando lo que quedaba de su sopa.

-¿Ya te lo dijo? – pregunto Sesshomaru.

-¿Me crees idiota? No hace falta que me lo diga, se nota muy claro que entre ustedes dos hay algo – dijo Inuyasha.

Después de unas dos horas más, de comer y beber, Inuyasha y los demás tenían que irse.

-Me alegró mucho poder verlas – dijo Rin dándoles un fuerte abrazo a Kagome y a Sango.

-Nosotras también – dijo Sango.

-Mantennos informadas de todo lo que pasa entre Sesshomaru y tu – le susurro Kagome a Rin.

-Jajá está bien – dijo Rin. Ella se acercó a Inuyasha para despedirse de él.

-Señor Inuyasha, muchas gracias por venir – dijo Rin abrazándolo como cuando era una niña.

-Me alegró verte Rin – dijo Inuyasha acariciando el cabello de la joven.

Después todos se fueron, Sesshomaru y Rin estaban agotados mentalmente.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar juntos para ir a sus habitaciones.

-¿Hablaste con Akira? – pregunto Rin.

-Por que crees que ya no la ves aquí – respondió Sesshomaru - ¿y tú hablaste con Kohaku?

-Si, pero mejor ya no hablemos de ellos – dijo Rin.

-Tuviste problemas con el – dijo Sesshomaru.

-Si – dijo cabizbaja.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Sesshomaru dijo – dormirás en mi habitación.

-¿Qué? – pregunto Rin sonrojada.

-No quiero que duermas sola, dormirás conmigo –dijo Sesshomaru tomando del brazo a Rin.

Los dos entraron al cuarto de Sesshomaru; este al cerrar la puerta comenzó a besar apasionadamente a Rin. Ella le correspondió el beso y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru la levanto del piso y Rin enrolló sus piernas en el torso de Sesshomaru sin dejar de besarse; Sesshomaru se dirigió hasta el futón y los dos se echaron en el, quedando Sesshomaru encima de Rin.

-Fuiste rápido al hablar con Akira – dijo Rin en tono seductor.

-No podría estar ni un solo día sin tus besos – respondió Sesshomaru besando el cuello de Rin.

-Ya lo se….pero por ahora solo serán besos – dijo Rin apartando a Sesshomaru.

-¿Qué? – pregunto Sesshomaru decepcionado.

-Estoy muy cansada Sesshomaru – dijo Rin acariciando el rostro de su amado – por favor, recuerda que seria mi primera vez, espera un poco mas ¿si?

-Lo que tú digas – dijo Sesshomaru echándose a lado de Rin y acurrucándola en su pecho.

-Te amo – dijo Rin antes de quedarse dormida.

-"Rin….esperare, pero no por mucho tiempo" – pensó Sesshomaru acariciando los cabellos de Rin.

Akira estaba en una cueva debajo de su palacio.

-Sesshomaru – dijo Akira mirando un espejo donde le mostraba a Sesshomaru y a Rin – se te ve feliz; esperare a que pase un tiempo y te olvides de mi, goza todo lo que puedas con Rin, porque después que pase ese tiempo, ¡JURO QUE TE HARE LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE!

**CONTINUARA…**

**Uuufff al fin lo termine jeje, aquí esta el cap 8, dejen sus reviews **


	9. Capitulo9: Una propuesta

**NOTA: Este cap es lemon.**

**Capitulo9: Una propuesta.**

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que Sesshomaru y Rin estaban juntos, esos cuatro meses, para ellos, habían parecido siglos, se la pasaban muy bien; pero había un pequeño problema: Sesshomaru se había cansado de esperara a Rin.

-Rin al pobre de mi peliplata lo estas haciendo esperara mucho – dijo Nazomi preparando el almuerzo.

-Nazomi, te diré la verdad – dijo Rin apoyándose en el marco de la puerta – la verdad es que tengo miedo, no se como hacerlo, tengo miedo de sentir dolor o de no poder cumplirle a Sesshomaru.

-¿Y por esas tonterías te preocupas? – Pregunto Nazomi – Rin, Sesshomaru sabe muy bien que seria tu primera vez, el no es un egoísta, o bueno lo era, pero ha cambiado bastante desde que te conoció. A el no le importa todo lo que tu estas pensando.

-¿Estas segura? – pregunto Rin.

-Completamente – respondió Nazomi.

De pronto, Rin sintió que alguien rodeaba su cintura y apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro.

-Sesshomaru – dijo Rin dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Ven conmigo; te quiero mostrar algo – dijo Sesshomaru tomando del brazo a Rin.

Sesshomaru hiso que Rin cerrara los ojos, la guio hasta la habitación de los dos y la paro en la puerta que daba hacia el jardín.

-Sesshomaru, tu no eres de dar muchas sorpresas ¿puedo abrir ya los ojos? – pregunto Rin emocionada.

-Si, ya puedes abrirlos – respondió Sesshomaru parándose a su lado.

Al abrir los ojos, Rin se dio con la sorpresa que estaba parada en frente de un campo lleno de flores de toda clase y distintos colores.

-¿Te gusta? – pregunto Sesshomaru.

-Sesshomaru, ¡ES LA MEJOR SORPRESA QUE ME HAS PODIDO DAR! – grito Rin abrazando a Sesshomaru.

-Me alegra que te guste – dijo Sesshomaru dándole un beso en la cabeza.

-¿Bromeas? ME ENCANTA – dijo Rin dirigiéndose donde habían menos flores para poder echarse.

Sesshomaru la siguió y se sentó a lado de ella – Rin – dijo Sesshomaru parándose.

-Dime Sesshomaru – dijo Rin parándose también.

-Voy a pedirte algo, de una forma especial y como te la mereces, porque si fuera por otra persona seria muy diferente – dijo Sesshomaru arrodillándose.

-"No puede ser" – pensó Rin muy emocionada.

-Rin, ¿me darías el honor de ser mi esposa? – dijo mostrándole un anillo el cual parecía muy caro; Sesshomaru le había propuesto matrimonio a Rin.

-¡CLARO QUE SI! – respondió Rin tirándose a los brazos de su amado.

Sesshomaru se sentía más que feliz de que Rin hubiera aceptado, igualmente se sentía Rin, nunca pensó que Sesshomaru se lo pediría de esa manera y menos en un lugar tan hermoso como ese.

Rin y Sesshomaru se reincorporaron y Sesshomaru le puso el anillo a Rin, ella se dio cuenta de que el anillo contenía una piedra preciosa y era de oro puro.

-Sesshomaru, te amo – dijo Rin dándole un beso apasionado al mencionado.

-Yo igual – respondió Sesshomaru entre besos.

Sesshomaru y Rin se la pasaron toda la tarde juntos, después de so no podían separarse; Rin estaba apoyada en el pecho de Sesshomaru, y este estaba apoyado en un árbol que quedaba en el centro del campo de flores y rodeaba con sus brazos a Rin.

-Sesshomaru hay algo que me inquieta – dijo Rin.

-¿Que es? – pregunto Sesshomaru.

-Cada minuto que pasa envejezco – respondió Rin – algún día una enfermedad o la vejez nos separara; tu eres casi inmortal, en cambio yo soy solo una humana.

-No pienses en ese tipo de cosas ahora – dijo Sesshomaru.

-Si tienes razón – dijo Rin dejando caer su cabeza en el pecho de Sesshomaru.

Al llegar la noche, Sesshomaru antes de dormir quiso darse un bañó y Rin estaba echada en el futón.

-¡Rin, pásame una toalla! – grito Sesshomaru desde el baño.

-Claro – dijo Rin tomando una de las toallas que habían. Entro en el baño y se encontró a Sesshomaru; estaba cubierto solo de la parte inferior de su cuerpo, Rin al verlo asi se sonrojo mucho.

Sin darse cuenta Sesshomaru ya la estaba besando apasionadamente, ella le correspondió he hiso lo mismo que hace cuatro meses, Sesshomaru la elevo del piso y ella enrollo sus piernas en la cintura de Sesshomaru.

El la llevo al futón, y se puso encima de Rin.

-Sesshomaru – susurro Rin entre besos.

-¿Me vas a detener como siempre? – pregunto Sesshomaru.

-No, solo quiero pedirte que seas suave – dijo Rin volviendo a besar a Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru comenzó a bajar por el cuello de Rin lentamente, abrió rápidamente la prenda que cubría el torso de Rin sin dejar de besarla; bajo un poco mas, repartiendo besos, hasta llegar a uno de sus senos, este lo comenzó a succionar con su boca y el otro lo comenzó a masajear con su mano.

-¡Haa…Sessho…haa! – Rin gemía de la excitación que sentía.

Sesshomaru no se tardo mucho he hizo lo mismo con el otro seno de Rin, Rin gemía de vez en cuando haciendo que Sesshomaru se excitara mas, en un acto rápido Sesshomaru le quito todo lo que traía puesto a Rin.

Ella no se quería quedar atrás y con una de sus manos saco la toalla que cubría a Sesshomaru, quedando los dos completamente desnudos.

Sesshomaru comenzó a besar todo el cuerpo de Rin; Sesshomaru fue bajando hasta el vientre de Rin, con sus dos manos comenzó a abrir lentamente las piernas de Rin, posicionándose entre ellas, listo para empezar

-¿Quieres que lo haga? – pregunto Sesshomaru.

-Ya te hice esperara por mucho tiempo – con esta respuesta le bastaba a Sesshomaru.

Comenzó a rozar su miembro con la intimidada de Rin, haciendo que Rin gimiera. Sesshomaru comenzó a introducir su miembro dentro de Rin haciendo que ella sangrara un poco.

Rin sentía como Sesshomaru se introducía en ella, sentía dolor y a la vez se sentía excitada. Peor tenia que hacerlo, quería sentir a Sesshomaru dentro de ella, sentir que el era solamente de ella y de nadie mas

-¡Haa! – gimió Rin cuando Sesshomaru introdujo por completo su miembro.

-Sostente de mi cuello – susurro Sesshomaru, Rin hiso caso a lo que le dijo y rodeo el cuello de Sesshomaru con sus brazos.

Sesshomaru comenzó a dar sus embestidas lentas, hasta que Rin se acostumbrara.

-Sessho….Sesshomaru no lo hagas tan lento – dijo Rin.

En la boca de Sesshomaru, se formo una pequeña sonrisa; comenzó a dar sus embestidas cada vez mas rápidas, las caderas de Rin se movían con forme a las embestidas de Sesshomaru.

-¡HAAA….SESSHOMARU….HAAA! – gritaba Rin el nombre de Sesshomaru.

-Rin – susurro Sesshomaru dándole un beso sin dejar de dar sus embestidas.

Rin sintió como el líquido de Sesshomaru comenzaba a entrar en ella, al sentir esto, los dos sabían que habían llegado a su clímax; Sesshomaru y Rin se sentían uno solo en ese momento.

Sesshomaru saco su miembro de Rin lentamente para no lastimarla, después se echo a lado de ella tapándolos con las sabanas.

-Rin te amo – dijo Sesshomaru dándole un beso en la frente.

-Yo….igual – dijo Rin antes de caer profundamente dormida en el pecho de Sesshomaru.

CONTINUARA…

Hasta que por fin Rin se decidió a estar con Sessh, pobrecito tuvo que esperara cuatro meses, en fin jeje dejen sus reviews para saber que les pareció el cap.


	10. Capitulo10: Akira regresa

Capitulo10: Akira regresa.

El sol entraba por la ventana, dando en la cara de Rin, quien se comenzaba a despertar. Abrió lentamente los ojos para que estos se acostumbraran a la luz, cuando los abrió por completo se encontró con Sesshomaru.

-"Parece que esta completamente dormido" – pensó Rin apoyándose de nuevo en su pecho.

-Mmmm….Rin – susurro Sesshomaru abriendo los ojos.

-Lo siento, ¿te desperté? – pregunto Rin.

-No te preocupes – dijo Sesshomaru dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Como me encanta que solo muestres tu lado tierno conmigo – dijo Rin abrazándolo.

Estuvieron un buen rato abrazados, iluminados por la luz del sol, hasta que…

-Amo Sesshomaru… - dijo Jaken al entrar en la habitación, pero vio que Sesshomaru estaba con Rin – "Hoy será el día de mi muerte" – pensó mientras se daba la vuelta rápidamente.

-¿Qué quieres? – pregunto Sesshomaru.

-Eeeh….so...Solo quería…quería avisarle que el desayuno esta listo – Jaken comenzaba a tartamudear y sudaba frio.

-Dile a Nazomi que iremos en un rato más – dijo Rin, al parecer ella no se avergonzó de que Jaken entrara.

-Es...Esta bien señora – dijo Jaken cerrando la puerta.

Después de unos minutos, Sesshomaru y Rin se alistaron para desayunar; después de desayunar Jaken le entregó una carta a Sesshomaru.

-Sesshomaru, ¿que dice? – pregunto Rin.

-El Lord del Sur quiere verme lo mas pronto posible en su palacio – respondió Sesshomaru doblando la carta.

-Entonces tienes que ir – dijo Rin sonriéndole.

-Pero Rin – dijo Sesshomaru sorprendido.

-No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien, además tal vez asi puedas arreglar las cosas con el y evitar una guerra.

Sesshomaru solo asintió con la cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente, después de algunas horas, estaba listo para partir.

-Sesshy cuídate mucho ¿si? – dijo Nazomi dándole un abrazo a Sesshomaru.

-jump – Sesshomaru se sentía un poco incomodo; deshicieron el abrazo y Sesshomaru se paro en frente de Rin.

-Cuídate mucho Sesshomaru – dijo Rin acariciando la mejilla de Sesshomaru.

-Lo hare – después de decir esto Sesshomaru partió, dejando solas a Nazomi y a Rin.

-Ahora que se fue, debes de contarme todo – dijo Nazomi arrastrando a la chica hasta el jardín. Cuando llegaron a este, las dos se sentaron en el pasto.

-Y bien Rin, por ahí me han dicho que ya estuviste con Sesshomaru – dijo Nazomi haciendo que la joven se sonrojara.

-¡Nazomi! – grito Rin nerviosa.

-Eso es un si – dijo Nazomi en forma divertida.

-Bueno, al menos no me has pedido que te cuente los detalles – dijo Rin aliviada.

-Justo te los iba a pedir jajá – dijo Nazomi soltando una carcajada.

-¡Nazomi! – le grito Rin otra vez.

-Jajá no te preocupes, no pediré que me cuentes como fue todo – dijo Nazomi.

-Menos mal – suspiro aliviada Rin.

-Jajajaja – reía Akira – Sesshomaru que tonto que fuiste al dejar a tu querida Rin sola.

Akira estaba viendo en su espejo a Rin y a Nazomi hablando.

-Haber Rin, vamos a jugar un poco con tu mente, jajajajaja – Akira había esperado la oportunidad de que Rin estuviera sola, sin Sesshomaru para poner en marcha su plan.

Pasaron tres semanas desde que Sesshomaru se había ido y aun no regresaba; en estas tres semanas Rin se había sentido muy decaída, no comía mucho, se sentía mareada y casi todos los días al despertar iba a vomitar. Esa tarde…

-¿Rin te sientes mejor? – pregunto Nazomi sentándose en una banca.

-Un poco, los mareos todavía no se me quitan – respondió Rin agarrando su cabeza con una mano.

-"Es imposible que este embarazada, su olor no ha cambiado en nada" – pensaba Nazomi observando a la joven.

-Sera mejor que me vaya a descansar – dicho esto Rin comenzó a caminar en dirección a su habitación. Pero en ese momento sintió que todo le daba vueltas, sus ojos se cerraban lentamente y dejaba caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suelo.

-¡RIN! – grito Nazomi al ver a la joven desmayada.

-¿Qué pasa Nazomi? – pregunto Jaken.

-Ayúdame a llevar a Rin a su habitación – dijo Nazomi muy alarmada.

Los dos recostaron a Rin en el futón, ella seguía aun inconsciente y se le veía muy pálida.

-Nazomi, tu crees que ella esta… - Jaken no termino de completar la oración.

-Ella no esta embarazada, si lo estuviera su olor seria otro – dijo Nazomi poniendo un paño frio en al frente de Rin.

-Es verdad – contesto Jaken.

Después de unos minutos, Rin se despertó encontrándose con Nazomi y Jaken.

-¿Qué me paso? – pregunto Rin sentándose.

-Te desmayaste niña tonta – respondió Jaken, Nazomi lo miro y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por contestarle asi a Rin.

-¿Rin te sientes bien como para levantarte? – pregunto Nazomi.

-Si Nazomi, pero ayúdame a ir hasta el campo de flores por favor – dijo Rin parándose.

Nazomi llevo a Rin hasta el árbol que había en el centro del campo y la dejo ahí.

-Haaay Sesshomaru, ¿Cuándo volverás? – susurro Rin mirando al cielo.

Sintió pequeños ruidos que provenían detrás de castillo, decidió ir a ver que pasaba. Cada vez que se acercaba más, sentía el aura demoniaca de Sesshomaru mas cerca, pero también sentía el aura demoniaca de Akira. Cuando llego al lugar se dio con una gran sorpresa.

-"Sesshomaru" – pensó Rin al ver a Sesshomaru y Akira dándose unos apasionados besos – "No, esto no puede ser cierto" – Rin se negaba a pensar que Sesshomaru la estaba engañando con Akira, pero sus ojos lo estaban viendo, y sentía muy bien que era el aura demoniaca de los dos.

Rin no lo pensó dos veces y se echo a correr, de pronto, cuando ya estaba cerca de la puerta de su habitación, sintió un pequeño dolor que provenía de su vientre.

-Haa – se quejo Rin agarrando su vientre - ¡Haa! – Se quejo otra vez ya que este dolor había sido un poco más fuerte – No puede ser – se dijo para si misma – Por eso tenía todos esos mareos y nauseas – Rin se acababa de enterara de una cosa: estaba embarazada.

Rin estaba muy feliz de que estuviera esperando un bebe, lo que le dolía era que el padre no se haría cargo del bebe.

-No dejare que crezcas a lado de un padre como Sesshomaru – se dijo Rin.

Entro rápidamente a su habitación, escribió una carta, la dejo en el futón, se quito el collar que Sesshomaru le había regalado en su cumpleaños y también se quito el anillo de compromiso y los dejó junto con la carta.

-Tengo que irme lo más rápido posible – dijo Rin, ella conocía un pequeño camino que la llevaba fuera de los dominios de Sesshomaru, ella se fue por ahí.

-Entonces Sesshomaru ¿tu no has pensado en atacar mis tierras? – pregunto el Lord del Sur.

-No señor, jamás he pensado en hacer eso – respondió Sesshomaru serio.

-Discúlpame Sesshomaru pero es que… - el Lord no pudo seguir porque Sesshomaru lo interrumpió.

-Es porque mi madre se lo dijo – dijo Sesshomaru.

-Si, lamento por retenerte todo este tiempo – dijo el Lord – espero que algún día me puedas presentar a tu pareja.

-De acuerdo – dijo Sesshomaru estrechando su mano con la del Lord.

Después de algunas horas, Sesshomaru se fue – "Rin, tengo un mal presentimiento" – pensaba Sesshomaru.

-Pobrecita Rin – dijo Akira viendo en su espejo como Rin escapaba del palacio – Ahora Sesshomaru será mío. Gracias al kimono que me trajo Kohaku pude hacer que el aura de Sesshomaru se materializara y lo que vio Rin fue una simple ilusión, jajaja que ingenua que eres Rin.

El plan de Akira estaba saliendo a la perfección, Sesshomaru seria suyo y Rin seria de Kohaku.

Kagome estaba con su pequeña niña en la espalda mientras ella estaba lavando junto con Sango.

-Me pregunto como estará Rin – comento Kagome.

-¡Rin! – exclamo Sango.

-Si Sango Rin – dijo Kagome.

-No Kagome, Rin esa viniendo – dijo Sango señalando hacia donde la joven venia.

-¡Rin! – grito Kagome.

Las dos chicas se acercaron a Rin quien parecía muy cansada.

-Rin pero que sorpresa, ¿por cuanto tiempo te quedaras? – pregunto Kagome.

-No vengo a visitarlos, vengo a quedarme con ustedes – respondió Rin cabizbaja.

-¿Qué? – preguntaron Sango y Kagome.

-Es una larga historia – dijo Rin.

-Pues ven a la casa de la anciana Kaede para que nos lo cuentes – dijo Kagome tomando del brazo a la chica.

CONTINUARA…

Dejen sus reviews o si no, no subo el próximo cap


	11. Capitulo11: Huida

Capitulo11: Huida.

Rin, Kagome y Sango entraron en la casa encontrándose con Inuyasha y Miroku.

-Rin, a que se debe tu visita – dijo Inuyasha parándose, igual lo hiso Miroku.

Rin ya no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas y se echó a llorar en el pecho de Inuyasha, este lo único que hiso fue abrasarla mientras lloraba.

-Rin ¿qué ha pasado? – pregunto Miroku.

-Por favor, déjenme solo con ella – dijo Inuyasha en un tono serio. Todos se fueron de la casa dejando solos a Inuyasha y Rin.

-Ven Rin, siéntate – dijo Inuyasha sentándose junto con Rin – ahora cuéntame que ha pasado.

-Señor Inuyasha – dijo Rin un poco más calmada – usted tenía razón, Sesshomaru es un imbécil.

-¿Pero qué te hiso? – pregunto nuevamente Inuyasha.

-Lo vi besándose con Akira – Rin tenía la voz entrecortada y otra vez comenzó a llorar.

-¿No es la mujer que entro aquella vez en la reunión? – pregunto nuevamente.

-Si – respondió Rin secándose las lágrimas.

-Ese maldito, sabía que algún día pasaría esto, ¡PERO YA VERA CUANDO LO ENCUENTRE! – Inuyasha estaba muy molesto.

-Señor Inuyasha, hay algo que me falta decirle – dijo Rin un poco sonrojada.

-Dime Rin – Inuyasha esperaba otra mala noticia.

-Ettoo….bueno yo….yo….yo estoy embarazada – dijo Rin en un susurro, pero Inuyasha logro escuchar lo que dijo.

-¡QUE ESTAS QUE! – Grito Inuyasha parándose - ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ESE BASTARDO TE…!

-No, por supuesto que no – dijo Rin tratando de calmar a Inuyasha – fue por….por voluntad propia.

-¡ENTONCES TU Y SESSHOMARU…! – Inuyasha no podía ni imaginárselo, la cabeza le estaba dando vueltas – Rin, ¿Sesshomaru sabe lo del bebe? – pregunto un poco más calmado.

-Sí, se lo escribí en una carta que deje en el palacio – respondió Rin – pero no quiero que vea a mi hijo.

-Rin, me duele decir esto, pero él tiene derecho de ver a su hijo– dijo Inuyasha.

-Tiene razón – dijo Rin bajando la cabeza.

-Así es, y… - dijo Inuyasha acercándose a la puerta - ¡Ya sé que ustedes nos estaban espiando! – dijo Inuyasha abriendo rápidamente la cortina y ahí estaban parados Kagome, Sango, Miroku, la anciana Kaede y Shippo.

-Lo sentimos Inuyasha – dijo Sango.

-Pero queríamos saber que pasaba – completo Kagome.

-Y ya no hace falta que Rin se los explique porque ya escucharon todo – dijo Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño.

Todos entraron a la casa y la anciana Kaede les preparo un poco de té.

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo – dijo Inuyasha.

-¿Qué es? – pregunto su esposa.

-Si Rin está embarazada ¿Por qué su olor no ha cambiado? – pregunto Inuyasha.

-Es que ella ha desarrollado un poder espiritual muy poderoso; en una mujer normal, el olor cambia ya que el aura demoniaca del bebe se apodera de todo su cuerpo, pero en Rin no lo hace – respondió la anciana Kaede.

-Inuyasha no te acuerdas que en mi fue igual – dijo Kagome.

-Si ya me acorde – dijo Inuyasha.

Después de terminar de conversar con sus amigos, Rin decidió ir a caminar cerca del bosque. De pronto vio una sombra que se acercaba.

-¿Quién es? – dijo Rin con un poco de miedo.

-Un viejo amigo – respondió la suelita que poco a poco se podía notar más.

-Kohaku – dijo Rin al ver a su amigo.

-Que gusto verte de nuevo Rin – dijo Kohaku acercándose a la chica.

-Kohaku – los ojos de Rin comenzaron a humedecerse de nuevo; no pudo más y se tiro a los brazos de su amigo a llorar - ¡Tenias razón en todo! ¡Fui una tonta al pensar que Sesshomaru me quería! ¡Lo siento mucho por no creerte!

-"Perfecto" – pensó Kohaku – pero Rin ¿de qué hablas?

Rin se secó las lágrimas y le conto todo a Kohaku, incluido que estaba embarazada.

-Lo lamento tanto Rin – dijo Kohaku –"Maldita sea, ahora tendré que hacerme cargo del bastardo que Rin lleva dentro" – pensó.

-Kohaku quiero que me perdones por todo lo que te dije aquella vez -dijo Rin bajando la cabeza.

-No hay problema Rin, lo más importante ahora, es que en tu estado debes cuidarte mucho – dijo Kohaku.

-No te preocupes, lo estoy haciendo – dijo Rin con una sonrisa.

Los dos se fueron juntos a la casa de la anciana Kaede.

-¿La han encontrado? – pregunto Nazomi muy preocupada.

-No Nazomi, ya la han buscado por todas partes, pero no hay rastro de ella, lo único que han encontrado, es este kimono que pertenece al amo Sesshomaru – respondió Jaken entregándole el kimono a Nazomi.

-¿Y dónde lo encontraron? – pregunto Nazomi tomando el kimono.

-Atrás del palacio, muy cerca de donde Rin estaba – respondió Jaken.

De pronto entro Sesshomaru con una mirada llena de ira y odio.

-¡NAZOMI! – grito Sesshomaru tomando por el cuello a Nazomi - ¡NECESITO UNA EXPLICACION! ¡PORQUE RIN NO ESTA EN EL PALACIO!

-Amo Sesshomaru por favor cálmese – dijo Jaken tratando de calmar a su amo.

-¡CALLATE JAKEN! – grito Sesshomaru apretando más fuerte el cuello de Nazomi.

-Se…sho…maru – Nazomi estaba luchando por respirar – Ri….Rin….te….te de….jo…una….una carta.

Sesshomaru soltó a Nazomi quien empezó a toser – cof, cof, cof la carta está en tu habitación cof, cof – dijo Nazomi.

Sesshomaru fue lo más rápido posible hasta su habitación, al abrir la puerta, puo ver que el collar que le había regalado a Rin y el anillo de compromiso estaban junto con la carta. Sesshomaru la abrió y esta decía:

Sesshomaru:

Me fui de palacio por tres razones: la primera es porque nunca pensé que me engañarías con Akira, pensé que realmente me amabas, pero con lo que vi esta tarde, besuqueándote con esa, no me quedan dudas de que el amor que sentía por ti se ha convertido en completo odio; la segunda es porque estoy embarazada, no creo que esto te importe pero quiero que sepas que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo, no te preocupes, yo me hare cargo de él sola, no necesito de tu ayuda y la tercera es porque no quiero que mi hijo crezca a lado de un padre como tú, ya que serias un mal ejemplo para él y yo no quiero eso para mi hijo. Te he dejado el collar que me regalaste y el anillo de compromiso para que se los des a tu futura esposa: Akira, dáselos, de seguro que le gustaran mucho, porque yo no los quiero. Te deseo mucha felicidad para tu matrimonio, espero que tengas lo que siempre quisiste: hijos de raza pura, porque estoy segura de que el bebe que estoy esperando, no lo reconocerías como tu hijo por temor a ser el hazmerreír de todo Japón.

No quiero que me busques, no quiero que veas a tu hijo, no quiero nada que venga de ti Sesshomaru. Lo único que te digo es que goces tu vida, porque en ella, no estaré yo.

Atentamente: Rin.

Sesshomaru estaba desconcertado, no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, no entendía por qué Rin decía que él, la había engañado con Akira ya que ni siquiera había cruzado palabra con esa mujer, tampoco podía asimilar que Rin estuviera embarazada pero no quería que viera al bebe, estaba completamente confundido.

-Sesshomaru ¿qué dice? – pregunto Nazomi.

-Léela tu misma – respondió Sesshomaru dándole la carta a Nazomi. Ella la leyó rápidamente y se quedó sorprendida de lo que decía.

-¿Tu sabias que ella estaba embarazada? – pregunto Sesshomaru tratando de controlar su enojo.

-Tuvo los síntomas de estar embarazada, pero su olor no cambio – dijo Nazomi – Sesshomaru, han encontrado un kimono tuyo detrás de palacio.

-¿Qué? – Pregunto Sesshomaru – ¿quién lo habría sacado? ¿Y para qué?

-Tengo la ligera sospecha de que la responsable de que Rin se fuera, es Akira – dijo Nazomi.

-¿Me llamaban? – pregunto Akira quien había aparecido de la nada.

-¡MALDITA! – Sesshomaru se acercó rápidamente a Akira, pero esta se protegió con un campo de fuerza que rechazo a Sesshomaru.

-Que mal se te ve Sesshomaru – dijo Akira.

-¿Qué hiciste? – pregunto Nazomi.

-Yo no hice nada – respondió Akira – Sesshomaru admítelo, Rin te abandono, te dejo, ¿y sabes por quien te dejo? Jaja por Kohaku.

-¡MALDITA, ESO NO ES CIERTO! – Grito Sesshomaru – aparte, en esta cara explica todo, ¡TU ERES LA CULPABLE DE QUE RIN SE FUERA JUNTO CON EL NIÑO QUE ESTA ESPERANDO!

-"No esperaba que dejara una carta y encima esta embarazada" – pensó Akira – Vaya así que se quedó muy conmocionada por el beso; ¿y cómo estás seguro de que ese niño es tuyo?

-¡MALDITA HIJA DE…! – Sesshomaru quería matar a esa mujer, pero Nazomi lo interrumpió antes de completar la frase.

-¡SESSHOMARU! – Le grito Nazomi – Akira, ni Sesshomaru ni yo hablamos de un beso, como es que sabes que Rin se fue por esa razón.

-Bueno yo… - Akira había caído por su propia boca, se había delatado al decir eso.

-¡ASI QUE TU HICISTE TODO ESTO! – Sesshomaru pudo traspasar el campo de energía cuando Akira se distrajo - ¡AQUÍ MISMO SERA TU TUMBA!

-Hay…..Sesshomaru – dijo Akira con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro – Ahora mismo….Rin se ha ido a….refugiar en…los brazos de Kohaku…no seas tonto…..Kohaku aprovechara…y….se….se quedara…..con…..con ella…..y tu…..te quedaras….como estúpido…..y serás el…hazmerreir…..de todos…..los imperios.

Sesshomaru reacciono en ese momento y soltó a Akira tirándola contra la pared, esta apenas Sesshomaru la soltó desapareció.

-Sesshomaru ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Nazomi.

-No es obvio – contesto Sesshomaru saliendo al jardín y elevándose por el cielo.

A la mañana siguiente, Rin por alguna razón se sentía en paz, se levantó, se arregló y salió para ver si podía ayudar en algo.

-Rin, ya te has despertado – dijo Kagome con una gran sonrisa.

-Sí, venia para ver su podía ayudar en algo – dijo Rin, pero pocos minutos después se llevó la mano a la boca y salió corriendo hacia el bosque.

-Rin – Kagome salió tras ella.

Rin comenzó a vomitar cerca de un árbol, cuando Kagome llego, la encontró recostada en otro árbol.

-Rin te ves muy pálida – dijo Kagome tocando la frente de la joven.

-No se preocupe señorita Kagome, todas las mañanas es así – dijo Rin levantándose.

-Cuando yo estaba embarazada, también estaba así – dijo Kagome ayudando a Rin a caminar – en la casa tengo unas pastillas que te harán sentir mejor.

-¿Unas qué? – Pregunto Rin – Hay….me siento mareada.

-No te preocupes Rin, ya estamos llegando – dijo Kagome acelerando el paso.

Llegaron en unos pocos minutos a la casa de Kagome, ella sentó a Rin en una pequeña silla, saco de su mochila unas pastillas he hiso que Rin se las tomara. Pasaron unos minutos y las pastillas comenzaban a hacer efecto.

-Rin ¿te sientes mejor? – pregunto Kagome.

-Mucho mejor, muchas gracias señorita Kagome – respondió Rin saliendo de la casa.

Al salir se encontró con Kohaku.

-Kohaku – lo saludo.

-Rin, te ves estupenda – dijo Kohaku.

-Gracias – dijo Rin.

-Rin quiero decirte una cosa – Rin asintió con la cabeza – quiero que sepas que si necesitas algo para ti o para él bebe, solo pídemelo y lo tendrás, y si quieres yo me hare cargo del niño.

-Kohaku…muchas gracias pero… - Rin no pudo continuar porque alguien la interrumpió.

-Ella no necesitara de tus cuidados – dijo Sesshomaru, quien había aparecido de la nada.

CONTINUARA…

Ya saben, si no dejan sus reviews, no hay próximo cap.


	12. Capitulo12: Rin creeme

Capitulo12: Rin créeme.

Sesshomaru apareció de repente en frente de Kohaku y Rin, Kohaku fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Qué quieres aquí? ¿Ya no causaste mucho daño? – pregunto irónicamente Kohaku.

-Yo no vine a hablar contigo – respondió Sesshomaru agresivamente – "Si está embarazada, porque su olor no ha cambiado" – pensó confundido – vine a hablar con Rin.

-Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo – dijo Rin dando la espalda a Sesshomaru.

-Ya escuchaste, ahora vete – dijo Kohaku.

Sesshomaru en un acto rápido, ya estaba sujetando el cuello de Kohaku – esta vez, no te salvaras de morir – dijo Sesshomaru

-¡Viento Cortante! – grito Inuyasha, este acto hiso que Sesshomaru soltara a Kohaku y esquivara el ataque.

-Señor Inuyasha – dijo Rin viendo que Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha y Kagome estaban en posición de pelea.

-Ven conmigo Rin, y tú también Kohaku – ordeno Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha yo solo quiero hablar con Rin – dijo Sesshomaru muy molesto.

-¿Hablar? ¡No, tú lo que quieres es llevarte a Rin y no lo vamos a permitir! – grito Inuyasha empuñando su espada.

-Rin, por favor – dijo Sesshomaru, a él se le veía muy mal, en su rostro se notaba preocupación y tristeza, ni siquiera tenía ganas de pelear, se sentía sin fuerzas y completamente débil.

-Esperen por favor – dijo Rin acercándose a Sesshomaru – te voy a escuchar.

Después de decir esto, Rin y Sesshomaru desaparecieron en la espesura del bosque.

-Inuyasha ¿crees que estará bien dejarlos solos? – pregunto Miroku.

-Sí, Sesshomaru está más débil que yo en noches de luna nueva – dijo Inuyasha guardando su espada.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Kohaku? – pregunto Sango.

-Y bien ¿Qué tienes que decirme? – pregunto Rin.

-Leí tu carta – respondió Sesshomaru.

-Y si la leíste ¡¿Por qué no haces lo que dice en ella?! – grito Rin furiosa.

-Rin yo nunca te engañaría con Akira – dijo Sesshomaru – ella fue a palacio y prácticamente confeso todo.

-¡¿Cómo se, que no me estas mintiendo?! – pregunto Rin.

-Rin, sé que aunque te lo diga Nazomi no me creerías – dijo Sesshomaru cabizbajo.

-… - Rin no decía nada.

-Rin yo te amo, tú eres la única que conoce esta parte de mí que nadie más conoce, siempre he sido frio y nunca me importo la vida, pero cuando llegaste tú, todo cambio para mí, tú fuiste la que me enseño el valor que tiene la vida, tú fuiste la que me cambio por completo, aún sigo siendo frio, lo sé, pero contigo es diferente – Sesshomaru estaba sacando todo lo que tenía dentro – si no te amara tanto como lo hago, no estaría aquí parado esperando a que me creas; si no te amara, te dejaría sin importarme lo que pase contigo o con mi hijo, si no te amara, me hubiera casado con Akira para salvar mis tierras y tener descendencia pura; si no te amara…no estaría confesando mis sentimientos.

-Sesshomaru… - dijo Rin; ella ya no tenía dudas, el nunca demostraría abiertamente sus sentimientos, pero lo estaba haciendo por ella - ¡PERDONAME! – Grito Rin tirándose a los brazos de Sesshomaru y llorando - ¡Perdóname, fui una tonta al caer en los engaños de Akira, lo siento tanto, por mi culpa estas tan mal, lo siento tanto Sesshomaru!

-Rin – Sesshomaru la abrazo fuertemente, se sentía feliz – "Tu eres la única que me puede hacer sentir así y hacer que me comporte de esta manera"

-¡NO! – grito Kohaku quien apareció de la nada, tenía en su mano su arma, listo para atacar a Sesshomaru pero no midió la distancia y estaba a punto de clavar su arma en Rin.

-¡HAA! – grito Rin llena de sangre.

-Rin ¿estás bien? – pregunto Sesshomaru, el en un acto rápido se puso delante de Rin, recibiendo el ataque de Kohaku en la parte derecha de su torso, Sesshomaru sangraba mucho.

-Sesshomaru está sangrando – dijo Rin preocupada - ¡PERO QUE HICISTE KOHAKU!

-¡PORQUE LO DEFIENDES TANTO! – grito Kohaku.

-¡NO ENTIENDES QUE LO AMO! – Le grito Rin – Ven Sesshomaru, te curare en la casa de Kagome.

-No te preocupes Rin – dijo Sesshomaru, él sangraba cada vez más.

-Ni hablar, tengo que curarte – dijo Rin ayudando a Sesshomaru a caminar hacia la aldea.

-Rin – dijo Kohaku.

-No quiero verte – dijo Rin.

Rin y Sesshomaru llegaron a la aldea; Kagome les ofreció su casa para que Rin curara a Sesshomaru, Kagome le dio todo lo necesario y salió dejándolos solos.

-Sesshomaru esto te ardera un poco – dijo Rin tomando un paño con alcohol.

-No lo… - Sesshomaru no pudo terminar de decir la frase porque… - ¡Haaaa! ¡Rin, maldita sea! ¡¿Qué es eso?!

-Te dije que te ardería – dijo Rin.

-Como sea; gracias por curarme – agradeció Sesshomaru con algo de indiferencia.

-Ya volvió mi Sesshomaru – dijo Rin en tono divertido mientras limpiaba la herida con agua tibia.

-¿De qué hablas? – pregunto Sesshomaru en tono serio.

-Yo me entiendo – respondió Rin con una sonrisa en su rostro – Sesshomaru ¿no sentiste el olor de Kohaku?

-Desde un principio sabía que estaba ahí, pero quería ver que haría – respondió Sesshomaru en el mismo tono frio de siempre.

-¡Y por esperar a ver qué hace, terminaste herido! – lo resondro Rin.

-jump – Sesshomaru se quedó callado.

Rin termino de limpiar la herida y después lo vendo, Sesshomaru no soportaba más el silencio y decidió romperlo cuando Rin termino de vendarlo.

-Rin ¿enserio estas embarazada? – pregunto Sesshomaru.

-Si – respondió Rin – mi olor no ha cambiado porque como he desarrollado mi poder espiritual, el poder demoniaco del bebe no puede opacar el mío.

-Ha – dijo Sesshomaru mirando hacia otro lado.

-Dame tu mano – dijo Rin.

-¿Para qué? – pregunto Sesshomaru.

-Solo dámela – respondió Rin, Sesshomaru se la dio y Rin coloco la mano de Sesshomaru en su vientre - ¿Puedes sentirlo?

Sesshomaru comenzó a sentir unos diminutos y casi imperceptibles movimientos en el vientre de Rin, pero los sentía, sentía como su bebe se movía dentro del vientre de Rin.

-Si lo siento – contesto Sesshomaru con la emoción demostrada en su rostro.

-Dentro de nueve meses lo tendremos con nosotros – dijo Rin acariciando el rostro de Sesshomaru.

-Rin – dijo Sesshomaru – ¿aun te quieres casar conmigo?

-Ni lo preguntes – respondió Rin dándole un beso a Sesshomaru – hace tres semanas te di la respuesta – después de decir esto, Rin volvió a besar a Sesshomaru.

Después de un rato, los dos deshicieron el beso por falta de aire, de pronto…

-¡TIO SESSHOMARU! – grito Haru, el hijo mayor de Kagome he Inuyasha – Por fin te puedo conocer – dijo el niño abrazándose a las piernas de su tío.

-¿Se puede saber quién eres tú? – pregunto Sesshomaru en tono molesto.

-Sesshomaru él es tu sobrino – respondió Rin.

-Mi papa y mi mama me han contado muchas cosas sobre ti – dijo el pequeño.

-¿Tu padre te ha hablado de mí? – pregunto Sesshomaru con ironía.

-Si, dijo que eras un imbécil que solo busca poder y abandono a Rin a su suerte – respondió el niño soltando a Sesshomaru.

-jump – Sesshomaru no se esperaba menos de Inuyasha.

-Pero mama dice que eres muy fuerte y que no eres un imbécil, todo lo contrario, que eres muy inteligente y que muy en el fondo tienes un lado tierno, con respecto a Rin, dijo que tú nunca la abandonarías y que te preocupas mucho por ella – dijo Haru.

-jump – a Sesshomaru le sorprendió que Kagome dijera eso, pero no le dio importancia.

-Tío – dijo Haru.

-¿Qué quieres? – pregunto Sesshomaru mirándolo con indiferencia.

-Cárgame – respondió Haru levantando sus brazos.

-No – dijo Sesshomaru.

-Rin, el tío Sesshomaru no me quiere cargar – se quejó Haru haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Sesshomaru por favor – dijo Rin.

-Rin no lo hare – dijo Sesshomaru.

-Sesshomaru – dijo Rin con una mirada seria y fría que podía hacer temblar a cualquiera, ella era humana, pero había aprendido bien de Sesshomaru – carga a Haru – ordeno Rin.

-Es…está bien – dijo Sesshomaru tomando al niño entre sus brazos.

-¡Yee el tío Sesshomaru me cargo! – exclamo Haru con alegría.

-Vamos a fuera – dijo Rin sonriente.

-"Rin a veces da miedo con sus cambios de ánimo" – pensó Sesshomaru acompañando a Rin.

Kagome, Inuyasha Miroku y Sango vieron salir a Rin y Sesshomaru con Haru en sus brazos. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos de que Sesshomaru haya cargado al niño.

-Devuélveme a mi hijo – exigió a Inuyasha.

-Te lo regalo – dijo Sesshomaru separando al niño para dárselo a Inuyasha.

-¡NO! Yo quiero estar con el tío Sesshomaru – protesto Haru.

-Pero Haru… - Kagome no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpida por Rin.

-Señorita Kagome, no se preocupe, Sesshomaru tiene que ir practicando para cuando nazca él bebe – dijo Rin mirando a Sesshomaru.

-Rin tiene razón – apoyo Sango.

-Es verdad – dijo Kagome – quédense hasta mañana.

-Claro que si – dijo Rin.

-Miroku cuida de las niñas – dijo Sango entrando a la casa de la anciana Kaede.

-Inuyasha encárgate de Yumiko – dijo Kagome entregándole a su pequeña hija a Inuyasha.

-Sesshomaru cuida bien de Haru – dijo Rin, después, todas las mujeres entraron en la casa dejando solos a Sesshomaru, Inuyasha y Miroku con los niños.

-No se supone que ella deberían estar cuidándolos – dijo Inuyasha molesto.

-Es en la única cosa que coincidimos – dijo Sesshomaru.

-Tienen razón – dijo Miroku.

-Papi, papi – dijeron Misaki y Natsuko – estamos aburridas, queremos jugar.

-Está bien, está bien, jugaremos – dijo Miroku sacando unas muñecas que les trajo Kagome.

-Buuuaaa – comenzó a llorar Yumiko, la hija de Inuyasha.

-Maldita sea – dijo Inuyasha molesto – a la hora que te pones a llorar – después de decir esto, Inuyasha se separó un poco de Sesshomaru para calmar a su hija.

-"No quiero ni imaginarme como estaré yo cuando nazca él bebe" – pensó Sesshomaru mirando a su hermano.

-Tío Sesshomaru – dijo Haru atrayendo la atención de su tío – hay que jugar a la pelota.

Sesshomaru bajo al pequeño y este trajo rápidamente un pelota.

-Ponte un poco más lejos – dijo el niño. Sesshomaru hiso caso a lo que dijo, Haru le lanzo la pelota a Sesshomaru, pero esta, dio en su cara.

Sesshomaru no mostraba ninguna reacción, pero por dentro quería matar a Haru.

-Tío ¿estás bien? – pregunto el niño acercándose.

-Si – respondió Sesshomaru con indiferencia.

-Tío tu tenías que atraparla y después lanzármela a mí – explico Haru.

-jump – Sesshomaru no contesto nada.

-Bueno supongo que eso es un si – dijo Haru separándose.

Haru le lanzo la pelota a Sesshomaru y este la atrapo, estuvieron así por un buen rato, Inuyasha aún no calmaba a su pequeña hija y Miroku estaba cansado de jugar con sus hijas hasta que…

-Chicos, ya entren – dijo Rin.

-¡POR FIN! – dijeron los tres al unísono.

Todos entraron a la casa encontrándose con una cena deliciosa, los tres se sentaron a lado de sus esposas.

-¿Sesshomaru no vas a comer? – pregunto Rin viendo que Sesshomaru no probo nada.

-No tengo hambre – respondió Sesshomaru.

-Sesshomaru estabas muy débil, debes de comer algo – dijo Rin preocupada.

Sesshomaru estaba a punto de protestar pero Rin lo miro con la misma mirada que hiso cuando no quiso cargar a Haru, Sesshomaru no puso más resistencia y comenzó a comer.

Después de cenar todos se fueron a dormir, Sesshomaru y Rin durmieron en la casa de la anciana Kaede.

Sesshomaru se levantó en medio de la noche, dejando a Rin descansar, salió de la casa y se encontró con Inuyasha.

-¿Tu qué haces aquí? – pregunto con indiferencia Sesshomaru.

CONTINUARA…

Lo siento mucho porno actualizar antes, tuve unos problemas y bla bla bla, pero ya, aquí está el cap12; aprovecho para preguntarles ¿Qué quieren que sea él bebe de Rin y Sesshomaru? ¿Una niña o un niño? Dejen sus reviews.


	13. Capitulo13: Los antojos de Rin

Capitulo13: Los antojos de Rin.

-¿Tu qué haces aquí? – pregunto Sesshomaru.

-No podía dormir – respondió Inuyasha - Sesshomaru ¿te puedo pedir una cosa?

-¿Qué quieres? – contesto Sesshomaru.

-Quiero que cuides bien de Rin y de mi sobrino, yo quiero a Rin como a una hija y no soporto verla llorar o que este triste, ella te quiere mucho, aunque lo dudes ella te adora y estoy seguro de que cuando nazca tu hijo, no querrás que nadie se le acerque más que tú, te lo digo porque yo lo estoy pasando – dijo Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? – pregunto Sesshomaru confundido.

-No tengo ni idea – respondió Inuyasha pero no en un tono burlón – solo te advierto, que cuando vayan pasando los meses, Rin va ser insoportable.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto Sesshomaru.

-Según ellas, la etapa del embarazo es lo más "hermoso", pero para nosotros es lo más horrible, primero empiezan con los antojos, primero es algo fácil de conseguir, pero después te piden cosas que ni siquiera sabes si existen y después vienen los cambios de ánimos repentinos, están felices, les dices algo y se ponen a llorar – Inuyasha le dio una clase intensiva a Sesshomaru de cómo se pondría Rin cuando avanzara su estado – bueno querido hermano, nunca pensé decir eso, pero te deseo mucha suerte, porque la vas a necesitar.

Después de decir esto, Inuyasha se fue a dormir, Sesshomaru se quedó impactado y un poco asustado por lo que vendría.

Pasaron cinco meses y el vientre de Rin ya había crecido ya que tenía seis meses de embarazo, todo iba bien, pero el pobre de Sesshomaru había sufrido todos los cambios de ánimo y antojos de Rin. Sesshomaru le creyó a su hermano…

FLASH BACK

Sesshomaru y Rin volvieron a palacio, pasaron unos días y Rin comenzó a ver la revista que le dio Kagome, esta revista era de platos de comida.

-Sesshomaru, mira esta comida – dijo Rin acercándose a Sesshomaru.

-Se ve muy extraña – dijo Sesshomaru observando el platillo.

-Se me a antojado y se ve muy rico – dijo Rin – vamos Sesshomaru, dile a Nazomi que me lo prepare, aquí dice como se prepara.

Sesshomaru tomo la revista y comenzó a leer lo que decía, él sabía que no tenían todos esos ingredientes – Rin no tenemos muchos ingredientes que aquí dice que se tiene que agregar.

-Sesshomaru, por favor – Sesshomaru no le pudo decir que no y le llevo la revista a Nazomi para que lo prepare.

-Sesshomaru, ¿sabes dónde conseguir estos ingredientes? – pregunto Nazomi.

-No – respondió Sesshomaru.

-Me lo imaginaba – dijo Nazomi poniendo una de sus manos en su frente – la mitad de los ingrediente los venden en los pueblos del reino del Sur y la otra mitad los venden en los pueblos del reino del Este.

-Entonces iré… - Sesshomaru no pudo terminar la frase porque se oyó gritar…

-¡Sesshomaru me muero de hambre! – grito Rin desde el fondo del pasillo.

-Iré lo más rápido posible – dijo Sesshomaru saliendo de la habitación.

Después de una hora, Sesshomaru llego muy sucio pero llego con los ingredientes y se los entregó a Nazomi, mientras ella cocinaba…

-Sesshomaru ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto Nazomi.

-No me lo creerás; en el reino del Sur me dijeron que se les había acabado ese tipo de cosas y me mandaron al reino del Este, cuando llegue ahí me dijeron que habían mandado en una carreta con los alimentos al reino del Sur, pero antes me entregaron la mitad de los ingredientes; fui de nuevo al reino del Sur y me entregaron los demás ingredientes pero faltaban algunos y me mandaron a unas montañas, donde habían bastantes monstros y tuve que pelear con ellos para poder recoger lo que faltaba – explico Sesshomaru.

-Wau; creo que has hablado más de lo normal – dijo Nazomi soltando una pequeña risa.

-Para ti será gracioso, pero para mí fue agotador – dijo Sesshomaru frunciendo el ceño.

Nazomi termino de cocinar y le entrego la comida a Rin, ella se lo comió muy a gusto.

Sesshomaru se dio un buen baño para poder dormir tranquilo ya que se estaba haciéndose tarde. En medio de la noche…

-Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru – Rin comenzó a despertar a Sesshomaru – "No puedo creer que este dormido"

-¿Qué pasa Rin? – pregunto Sesshomaru aun somnoliento.

-Sesshomaru tengo hambre – dijo Rin un poco sonrojada.

-¿A esta hora? – pregunto Sesshomaru.

-Es que me acorde de un postre que la señorita Kagome me invito cuando estuvimos en la aldea – respondió Rin.

-Rin, Nazomi no sabe prepara eso – dijo Sesshomaru listo para dormirse otra vez.

-Oye no te duermas – dijo Rin meciéndolo un poco – ¿podrías ir a la aldea y pedirle a la señorita Kagome que me lo prepare?

Sesshomaru estaba a punto de decir que no, pero vio a Rin y tuvo que acceder, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió con dirección a la aldea.

Sesshomaru se tardó unos cuantos minutos en llegar a la aldea, Inuyasha fue el primero en salir.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Inuyasha.

-¿Podrías despertar a tu esposa? – dijo Sesshomaru casi cayéndose al suelo por el sueño que tenía.

-Está bien – respondió Inuyasha, fue a llamar rápidamente a Kagome.

-Dime Sesshomaru – dijo Kagome.

-A Rin se le antojo un postre que hiciste cuando estuvimos aquí – dijo Sesshomaru.

-Ella está hablando del flan – dijo Kagome – eso yo no lo hice, la que lo hiso fue mi mamá.

-¿Podrías decirle que lo haga? – a Sesshomaru se le cerraban los ojos de cansancio.

-¿Lo quieres ahora mismo? – pregunto Kagome.

Sesshomaru la miro como diciendo – "¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí?" – Kagome entendió la indirecta y fue rápidamente al pozo.

Sesshomaru se sentó en el pasto y casi se queda dormido si no es por Inuyasha que lo despertó.

-¿Estás cansado? – pregunto Inuyasha con ironía.

-No preguntes estupideces – respondió Sesshomaru – disfrutas verme así ¿verdad?

-Para que te digo que no – respondió Inuyasha.

Después de unos minutos, llego Kagome con un bol de flan – Sesshomaru llévaselo a Rin, y tu…trata de descansar un poco – dijo Kagome viendo que Sesshomaru ya no podía estar de pie.

Sesshomaru partió hacia el palacio y llego en pocos minutos.

-¿Me lo trajiste? – pregunto Rin emocionada.

-Sí, aquí esta – respondió Sesshomaru, se lo dio y no le importo que estuviera vestido con ropa del diario, pero él se tapó con las sabanas y se durmió.

-Muchas gracias Sesshomaru – agradeció Rin, pero se dio cuenta que él ya estaba dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, Rin se despertó primero que Sesshomaru, se cambió y fue a la cocina donde se encontró con Nazomi.

-Buenos días Nazomi – saludo Rin.

-Buenos días Rin – saludo Nazomi – ¿y mi peliplata?

-Sigue durmiendo – respondió Rin.

-¿Mi peliplata aun durmiendo? Bueno el pobre tuvo un día difícil ayer – dijo Nazomi.

-¿Así? – pregunto Rin.

-Es que… - Nazomi recordó las palabras de Sesshomaru – "No le digas a Rin todo lo que pase para conseguir los ingredientes de la comida" – Nazomi solo la miro y le dijo – no te preocupes Rin.

Pasaron tres meses, Sesshomaru todos los días tenía que salir a conseguir los ingredientes de las comidas que Rin pedía, para su suerte, Rin aun no comenzaba a tener los cambios de humor repentinos que le dijo Inuyasha; o bueno hasta ese día no los tenia.

Sesshomaru y Rin estaban conversando que preferían, un niño o una niña

-Yo prefiero una niña, son más tranquilas y más lindas – dijo Rin.

-Yo prefiero un niño, sería muy fuerte y sabría pelear – dijo Sesshomaru.

-Ósea que si nace una niña, tú no la querrías – dijo Rin un poco molesta.

-No yo no he dicho eso, solo que las niñas son un poco más problemáticas nunca saben lo que quieres – dijo Sesshomaru.

-Eso significa que me estás diciendo problemática – Rin estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar – ¡para tu información yo si se lo que quiero! – grito Rin y después se fue corriendo.

-Pero si yo no hice nada – se dijo Sesshomaru para sí mismo muy confundido.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Sesshomaru recordaba todo eso mientras estaban almorzando.

-Sesshomaru ¿estás bien? – pregunto Rin preocupada.

-Si – respondió Sesshomaru.

-¿Seguro? – Volvió a preguntar Rin – te ves mas callado de lo normal.

-Estoy un poco cansado, nada mas – volvió a responder Sesshomaru.

Terminaron de almorzar y la pareja se fue a su habitación a descansar, Sesshomaru estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana y Rin se sentó en un pequeño banco, ella estaba peinando su cabello.

-Haa – se quejo Rin al sentir que si bebe se comenzaba a mover.

-Rin ¿estas bien? – preguntó Sesshomaru alarmado acercándose a ella.

-No te preocupes, solo fue una pequeña patada – dijo Rin poniendo la mano de Sesshomaru en su vientre – ¿lo sientes? Se esta moviendo.

Sesshomaru sentía con mas claridad los movimientos de su bebe, sentía como se movía…

-Maldito seas Sesshomaru – decía Akira – ¡voy a hacer que llores lagrimas de sangre, voy a hacer que toda la ilusión que sientes por ese bastardo que aun no ha nacido se te desmorone por completo; vas a sufrir!

CONTINUARA…

Pobre de Sesshy, como lo estoy haciendo sufrir jeje, espero que les siga gustando el fic; Carolina Cortez te he buscado en Facebook y hay MUHCAS con tu nombre, dime con que foto estas… (Ya saben si no hay reviews no hay próximo cap)


	14. Capitulo14: Perdida, dolor y sufrimiento

Capitulo14: Perdida, dolor y sufrimiento.

-¡Akira! – Grito Kohaku entrando a la cueva - ¡Tu plan no funciono! ¿O no te diste cuenta?

-¿Crees que soy idiota? ¡Claro que me di cuenta que no funciono! – respondió Akira muy enojada.

-Lo peor de todo, es que Rin está esperando a un bastardo de Sesshomaru – dijo Kohaku con furia en sus palabras.

-Es lo peor que ha podido pasar – dijo Akira – pero tengo otro plan en mente.

-¿Y cuál es? – pregunto Kohaku.

-Querido, eso lo sabrás cuando lo ponga en marcha – respondió Akira.

-¿Y cuándo será? – volvió a preguntar.

-En un mes y tres semanas – respondió Akira – "Es tiempo de usar tus largos cabellos Rin" – pensó Akira.

Pasaron un mes y tres semanas, Rin tenía siete meses y faltaba una semana para que tuviera ocho meses de embarazo.

-Sesshomaru voy a dar un paseo por los jardines ¿me acompañas? – pregunto Rin.

-Lo siento Rin, tengo que revisar unos pergaminos – respondió Sesshomaru con temor, ya que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Rin con su respuesta.

-Está bien, te entiendo – dijo Rin dándole una sonrisa.

-¿Desde cuando eres muy comprensiva? – pregunto Sesshomaru sarcásticamente.

-Sesshomaru lo dices como si yo fuera que…es que me he dado cuenta que estos meses te he tenido como mi esclavo, tú también necesitas tiempo para ti – después de decir esto, Rin se retiró dejando a Sesshomaru un poco pensativo.

Rin fue a jardín central, ahí se sentó en una banca a observar las flores, de pronto, sintió que algo viscoso bajaba por sus piernas.

-¿Pero qué? – Rin se levantó un poco el kimono y vio que la sangre corría a montones - ¡hhaaa! – se quejó al sentir una presión muy fuerte en su vientre.

Rin se asustó, todavía no había cumplido los nueve meses para dar a luz, ella comenzaba a ponerse pálida y la hemorragia no paraba, estaba a punto de desmayarse pero junto todas sus fuerzas y grito - ¡SESSHOMARU!

Sesshomaru escucho el grito y se dirigió al lugar donde estaba Rin, cada vez que se acercaba más donde ella sentía olor a sangre, cuando por fin llego…

-¡RIN! – grito Sesshomaru, este se acercó a ella para que pudiera sostenerse de su cuello.

-Sesshomaru…lo voy a perder – dijo Rin muy agitada.

-¡No Rin, tú y el bebé estarán bien! – Sesshomaru no sabía que hacer pero reacciono rápido y cargo a Rin quien no paraba de sangrar.

-¡HHAAA! – Grito Rin por el dolor que sentía – Se…Sesho…maru llévame…a…nues...tra…habitación – Rin tenía la voz entre cortada y se aferraba al cuello de Sesshomaru.

-Jajajaja – reía Akira a todo pulmón, en su mano sostenía un pequeño muñeco hecho con los cabellos de Rin, este tenía clavado en el vientre un cuchillo – Tú y tu bastardo morirán juntos – dijo Akira.

-¡DONDE ESTA NAZOMI! – grito Sesshomaru poniendo a Rin en el futón.

-Amo Sesshomaru, ella salió por un encargo que le encomendó usted – respondió Jaken.

-¡MALDITA SEA, VE A BUSCARLA! – Sesshomaru no soportaba ver en ese estado a Rin.

Jaken se fue rápidamente a buscar a Nazomi mientras que Sesshomaru se quedó a lado de Rin, ella no dejaba de sangrar y sentía mucho dolor.

-Se…sshomaru – susurro Rin – no…no voy…a sobrevivir.

-No digas tonterías – dijo Sesshomaru – te pondrás bien y el bebé estará bien. Recuerda que aún no nos hemos casado, piensa en nuestra boda, la que tanto esperamos.

-¡HHAAA! – Rin podía sentir como si algo dentro de ella la estuviera quemando. Ella no quería morir ahora, no quería separarse de Sesshomaru ni de su bebé.

De pronto Nazomi llego, fue lo más rápido que pudo a la habitación y se horrorizo con lo que vio.

-¡PERO QUE A PASADO! – grito Nazomi corriendo a lado de Rin.

-¡No lo sé, ella grito mi nombre y cuando fui a buscarla estaba llena de sangre! – explico Sesshomaru entre gritos.

Nazomi comenzó a revisar cuidadosamente a Rin, no tenía sentido, ella se cuidaba muy bien como para que haya la posibilidad de que pierda al bebe y aún no había cumplido los nueve meses para dar a luz, lo más raro de todo era que ella no dejaba de sangrar; Nazomi se quedó pensativa un rato mientras tocaba el vientre de Rin cuidadosamente, hasta que llego a una conclusión…

-Sesshomaru, a Rin le han hecho brujería – dijo Nazomi seria – esto es obra de Akira.

-¡Sabia que esa desgraciada no se quedaría tranquila con el embarazo de Rin! – dijo Sesshomaru enfurecido.

-¡HHAAAAA! – seguía gritando Rin, mientras el dolor se intensificaba dentro de ella, haciendo que derramara unas cuantas lágrimas.

-¡NAZOMI HAS ALGO! – ordeno Sesshomaru desesperado.

Nazomi quería asegurarse si el bebé aún seguía dentro de ella, así que abrió las piernas de Rin para cerciorarse, pero al parecer el bebé ya estaba asomando la cabeza – Hijo tuyo tenía que ser – susurro Nazomi.

-¿De qué hablas? – pregunto Sesshomaru confundido por el comentario.

-El bebé está luchando por salir, Sesshomaru tráeme agua caliente y unas toallas – dijo Nazomi, Sesshomaru estaba algo asustado, ese día nacería su hijo - ¡SESSHOMARU YA! – Nazomi lo saco de sus pensamientos y él fue rápidamente a traer lo que le pidió.

-Tranquila Rin todo estará bien – dijo Nazomi.

-Nazomi….dime….la verdad… ¿voy a morir? – pregunto Rin con la voz entre cortada.

-….Rin no digas tonterías, ahora tú lo único que tienes que hacer, es en preocuparte por dar a luz a tu bebé – respondió Nazomi.

Rin cada vez se ponía más pálida y sentía que no tendría fuerzas para dar a luz, los ojos se le cerraban, sentía como si tuviera un enorme cuchillo clavado en su vientre que le quemaba, Rin sabía que le quedaba muy poco de vida.

Sesshomaru trajo el agua y las toallas, Nazomi le pidió que se retirara pero Rin protesto…

-No, Sesshomaru quédate conmigo – suplico Rin tomando la mano de Sesshomaru.

-Está bien – dijo Sesshomaru poniéndose a lado de Rin.

Nazomi abrió los mas que pudo las piernas de Rin, pudo ver que la cabeza comenzaba a notarse más, pero había un problema, Nazomi se dio cuenta que si el bebé nacía, Rin tendría que morir, sabía que si eso sucedía, Sesshomaru no lo soportaría.

-Rin, Sesshomaru les tengo que decir algo – dijo Nazomi.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Sesshomaru algo pálido.

-Tienen que elegir por la vida de Rin o por la del bebé – dijo Nazomi.

Sesshomaru no sabía qué hacer, pero de pronto Rin hablo…

-La vida…del bebé…es más importante – dijo Rin mirado a Sesshomaru.

-Pero Rin… - Sesshomaru no quería perderla otra vez, no soportaría verla morir otra vez.

-Sesshomaru, por favor – dijo Rin con una mirada de súplica.

-Pero Rin, yo… ¡YO NO QUIERO PERDERTE OTRA VEZ! – grito Sesshomaru apretando la mano de Rin.

-¡Sesshomaru, Rin, tienen que decidir ya; el bebé se está ahogando! – grito Nazomi preocupada.

-¡HHAAA! – Rin ya no podía más, el dolor la estaba matando – Se…sshomaru…por favor – Sesshomaru vio en los ojos de Rin tristeza y dolor, sabía que ella no quería seguir sufriendo, y lo entendió, lo único que podía hacer ahora era acceder a lo que Rin dijo.

-Está bien Rin, hare lo que me pides – dijo Sesshomaru cabizbajo.

-¡HAAA! – Rin comenzaba a sentir las contracciones más seguidas y cada vez más fuertes.

-Ahora Rin, puja – Nazomi se dio cuenta que ese era el momento indicado.

-¡HHAAAA! – cada vez que Rin pujaba, algo por dentro la desgarraba y hacia que ella sangrara más, pero a ella no le importo, lo único que quería era que su bebé naciera.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos los cuales fueron minutos de agonía para Rin y para Sesshomaru fueron minutos de impotencia por no poder hacer nada; pero de pronto se oyó…

-¡Buuaaa! – el bebé había nacido. Nazomi rápidamente lo envolvió en unos pañales para que no tuviera frio.

-Sesshomaru tienes una hermosa niña – dijo Nazomi entregándole a la niña a Sesshomaru.

La niña dejo de llorar al ser cargada por su padre, se le veía sana y llena de vida, sus ojos eran color dorado como los de él y su cabello era color azabache, el color de cabello de Rin, y tenía las mismas marcas que Sesshomaru tenía, Sesshomaru sintió una pequeña luz de alegría dentro de él, pero de un momento a otro esa alegría se fue, ya que la niña comenzaba a ponerse fría, pálida y comenzaba a cerrar poco a poco sus ojos.

-Nazomi ¿Qué le está pasando? – pregunto Sesshomaru entregándole a la niña.

-Me la llevare – después de decir esto, Nazomi salió de la habitación dejando a Sesshomaru con Rin.

-Se…ssho…maru – la voz de Rin estaba entrecortada, se ponía más fría y pálida.

-Rin – dijo Sesshomaru tomándola entre sus brazos – quédate a mi lado.

-Lo…lamento tanto Sesshomaru – susurro Rin – por favor…..cuida bien de nuestra hija…dale…mi collar…como re…cuerdo.

-No Rin, no te vayas – suplico Sesshomaru – tienes que vivir, tienes que ver como nuestra hija crece, tienes que estar para ella y para mi – Sesshomaru sabía perfectamente que a Rin le quedaban unos pocos minutos de vida, pero no quería aceptar que ella muriera.

-Sesshomaru – susurro Rin – déjame probar tus labios…..por última vez – suplico Rin tocando con su helada mano el rostro de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru acaricio con su mano la de Rin, su piel estaba tan suave y a la vez tan fría, Sesshomaru levanto un poco la cabeza de Rin, fue acercando su rostro al de ella hasta sellar los labios fríos de su amada con los suyos, se unieron en un beso, pero este no era un beso apasionado, era un beso tierno, triste y lleno de dolor, era un beso que decía "adiós mi amor"

De pronto la piel de Rin se enfrió por completo y su mano cayó pesadamente sobre las sabanas llenas de sangre.

-¿Rin? – susurro Sesshomaru temiendo lo peor - ¡RIN!

Sesshomaru se sentía destrozado, su corazón se había partido en dos, sentía que ya nada valía la pena, ni siquiera la misma vida; Sesshomaru oculto su rostro en el flequillo de su cabello y lágrimas comenzaron a caer en el rostro de Rin.

-"No sé cómo podre criar a nuestra hija sin ti"- pensó Sesshomaru derramando más lagrimas sobre el rostro de Rin.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió, era Nazomi, estaba muy pálida y con un semblante triste.

-Sesshomaru – susurro Nazomi, él simplemente no contesto, solo se quedó ahí, con el cuerpo ya sin vida de Rin entre sus brazos – Sesshomaru…la niña…

-¿Qué pasa con ella? – susurro Sesshomaru en un tono preocupado sin dejar de ver el rostro de Rin.

-Sesshomaru…no se…como decírtelo – Nazomi tenía la voz entre cortada. Ella temía de como reaccionaria Sesshomaru al saber lo que pasaba con su hija.

-¡PUES SOLO DILO! – grito Sesshomaru, se sentía completamente mal, ya cualquier noticia le daba igual.

-Sesshomaru, la niña se encuentra muy grave, no creo que sobreviva más de cuatro días, no podrás revivirla, ya que es como si quisieras revivir a Rin – estas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Sesshomaru se terminara de romper. Ni siquiera tendría a su hija consigo.

-Primero, me arrebatan a la mujer que más amo y muy pronto me arrebataran a mi hija – susurro Sesshomaru derramando más lagrimas sobre el rostro de Rin – ya no me queda nada.

Nazomi se quedó perpleja, Sesshomaru nunca había llorado de esa manera, no lloro así ni cuando murió su padre, pero ahora estaba llorando, estaba llorando por Rin.

-"Maldita seas Akira" – pensó Sesshomaru tomando fuertemente entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Rin – "Juro que te matare, te haré sentir el mismo sufrimiento que estoy sintiendo yo, no te matare rápidamente, tu muerte será lenta y dolorosa"

Sesshomaru tenía que matar a esa mujer, no permitiría que la muerte de Rin y de su hija fuera en vano. Pero en ese momento no quería pensar en eso, solo quería estar al lado de Rin, de un momento a otro Sesshomaru ya estaba llorando abrazando fuertemente al cuerpo de Rin. Nazomi lo dejo solo…

-"Sesshomaru" – pensaba Irasue, viendo a su hijo a través de la piedra Meidou – "Maldita sea, no puedo creer lo que voy a hacer por ti" – Irasue se fue convirtiendo en un enorme perro blanco y se dirigió al palacio de su hijo.

CONTINUARA…

Sé que después de leer este capítulo me van a querer asesinar, pero no se preocupen, todo tiene solución, así que por favor no me hagan bulling jeje, como les dije: no se preocupen, Irasue va hacer algo al fin por su hijo y les prometo que ese algo será algo MUY bueno, dejen sus reviews


	15. Capitulo15: Resurreccion

Capitulo15: Resurrección.

Irasue llego rápidamente al palacio de Sesshomaru, en el palacio solo se podía oír sollozos y llantos de los sirvientes y de los guardias.

Irasue camino hasta la habitación de dónde provenía el olor de su hijo, corrió la puerta y se encontró con una escena sangrienta.

-Sesshomaru – susurro Irasue viendo como su hijo lloraba aferrándose al cuerpo de Rin.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunto Sesshomaru sin levantar la cabeza.

-Sesshomaru, aunque no lo creas, vengo a ayudarte – respondió Irasue acercándose a su hijo.

-No te acerque – dijo Sesshomaru - ¿ayudar en qué?

-Sesshomaru ella aún tiene sus almas dentro – respondió Irasue.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – volvió a preguntar pero esta vez mirándola a los ojos.

-Hay una remota posibilidad de que ella y tu hija puedan ser convertidas en demonios – respondió Irasue.

Sesshomaru sintió una pequeña esperanza de que pudiera tener otra vez a Rin y a su hija a su lado, pero no se ilusiono demasiado, primero tenía que informarse bien.

-Explícate – ordeno Sesshomaru depositando el cuerpo de Rin cuidadosamente en el futón.

-Ellas tienen que beber la sangre de un demonio muy poderoso, después de eso se lleva a cabo un ritual y depende también si tienen las suficientes ganas de vivir, porque si no es así, nada resultaría – explico Irasue.

-¿Estás hablando enserio? – pregunto Sesshomaru con una mirada desconfiada.

-Si Sesshomaru, nunca he hablado más enserio – respondió Irasue.

Sesshomaru se quedó pensativo un tiempo, hasta que tomo una decisión.

-Realizaras ese ritual – dijo Sesshomaru, pero no en forma de petición, esa era un orden.

-Está bien, lo hare pero ¿Y de quien beberán la sangre? – pregunto Irasue.

-Pensaba que eras inteligente – respondió Sesshomaru. Irasue se dio cuenta de lo que su hijo quiso decir.

-Ni lo pienses Sesshomaru Taisho – se negó Irasue.

-Y quien les dará la sangre ¿tu? – dijo Sesshomaru sarcásticamente.

-No, pero tú tampoco puedes hacerlo, se necesita mucha sangre – Irasue no quería que Sesshomaru diera su sangre.

-Si es necesario la daré toda, ¿o es que estas preocupada? – en los labios de Sesshomaru se formó una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Haz lo que quieras, dile a Nazomi que la limpie a ella y a tu hija y que les ponga ropas adecuadas – después Irasue se fue.

En eso entro Nazomi quien había escuchado toda la conversación.

-¿Seguro que ella es Irasue? – pregunto Nazomi sarcásticamente.

-No lo sé, pero si me ayuda a recuperar a Rin, no me importa quién sea – respondió Sesshomaru.

-Bueno Sesshomaru tienes que salir, voy a limpiar a Rin y a la bebé para que estén listas para el ritual, no tiene que pasar de esta noche – dijo Nazomi acercándose al cadáver de Rin con la bebé en sus brazos.

-Nazomi – dijo Sesshomaru antes de irse – ¿puedo cargar a mi hija un poco más?

Nazomi lo miro, parecía un niño pequeño – Claro que si – respondió Nazomi entregándole a la niña.

Sesshomaru salió con su hija en brazos, se le veía tan inocente, tan calmada, pero el notaba que estaba muriendo. Se acercó a una de las ventanas y noto que había oscurecido.

-Tranquila – susurro Sesshomaru al ver que se comenzaba a despertar – en unas cuantas horas estarás bien – la niña se volvió a dormir al escuchar la voz de su padre.

Después de unos minutos, sintió unos olores conocidos – "Ellos que hacen aquí" – pensó Sesshomaru viendo por la ventana a Inuyasha y a Kagome.

Los dos esposos fueron rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba Sesshomaru, al llegar donde él…

-Sesshomaru – saludo Kagome.

-Sesshomaru ¿Qué tienes en los brazos? – pregunto Inuyasha con curiosidad.

Sesshomaru se inclinó un poco para que pudieran ver a su hija, Inuyasha y Kagome se quedaron sorprendidos de que el bebé ya hubiera nacido.

-¿Tan pronto ha nacido? – pregunto Kagome.

-Tuvimos algunas complicaciones – respondió Sesshomaru volviéndose a ponerse derecho.

-¿Y qué es? – pregunto Inuyasha.

-Eres tonto ¿verdad? – Dijo Kagome – a la vista se nota que es una niña.

-Hasta tu mujer tiene más cerebro que tu – dijo Sesshomaru.

-Si no tuvieras a mi sobrina en brazos, te partiría la cara – dijo Inuyasha, pero noto algo extraño en el ambiente.

-¿Qué pasa Inuyasha? – pregunto Kagome.

-No siento el olor de Rin, solo siento un intenso olor a sangre – respondió Inuyasha mirando a Sesshomaru – ¿qué ha pasado con Rin?

Sesshomaru cambio de una mirada fría a una mirada llena de tristeza, Inuyasha y Kagome tenían la respuesta con la mirada de Sesshomaru.

-¡DESGRACIADO QUE LE HICISTE A RIN! – grito Inuyasha. La niña se despertó por el grito y comenzó a llorar.

-Inuyasha, abajo – dijo Kagome haciendo que su esposo se estrellara contra el piso – lo lamento mucho Sesshomaru.

-¿Pero qué están haciendo ustedes aquí? – pregunto Irasue, ella había aparecido de la nada.

-¿Y ella quién es? – preguntaron al unísono Inuyasha y Kagome.

-Dejen de hacer tanto ruido que despertaran a mi nieta – dijo Irasue tomando en brazos a la niña.

Las palabras de Irasue dejaron estupefactos a Inuyasha Kagome y Sesshomaru, sobre todo a Sesshomaru, nunca pensó que Irasue reconociera a su hija como nieta.

-Sesshomaru, Rin ya está lista, me llevare a la niña para que la arreglen – dijo Irasue retirándose.

-¿Rin esta lista para qué? – pregunto Inuyasha confundido.

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones – dijo Sesshomaru dándose la vuelta.

-Claro que me tienes que dar explicaciones – exigió Inuyasha.

-Sesshomaru por favor, dinos que está pasando con Rin – suplico Kagome.

-Si quieren saberlo, deberán quedarse hasta que termine la ceremonia – dijo Sesshomaru dirigiéndose hacia el lugar por donde se fue Irasue. Inuyasha y Kagome lo siguieron.

Sesshomaru se guio por el olor a flores y perfume que emanaba el cuerpo de Rin, este lo guio hasta un pequeño templo detrás del palacio. Ahí se encontraba el cuerpo de Rin encima de una gran piedra la cual estaba adornada con un manto rojo y el lugar tenia velas al rededor.

Sesshomaru se acercó a ella para ver cómo estaba vestida, traía puesto un kimono color rojo el cual tenía unos pequeños bordados de oro en las mangas y en el cuello, las mangas eran relativamente grandes, tenía un obi color negro, este igual tenía unos pequeños bordados de oro, en la parte derecha baja del vestido tenía un color negro con unos estampados de flores rojas oscuras y blancas. Había también flores del mismo color en su hombro y unas cuantas en las mangas.

Su peinado era casi parecido al de Irasue, solo que el cabello lo tenía un poco más suelto, Rin tenía los ojos pintados de un color rojo casi rosado y los labios estaban pintados de un color rojo carmín.

Sesshomaru se quedó estupefacto de lo hermosa que se veía, Inuyasha y Kagome también se quedaron sorprendidos. En ese momento, Irasue apareció con la niña en brazos.

-Ya está todo listo, solo dinos cuando empezar – dijo Irasue poniendo a la niña en una pequeña canasta.

-Cuanto antes – ordeno Sesshomaru.

-Muy bien – dijo Irasue con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro – "Vamos a ver si puedes soportar el dolor, hijo mío" – pensó Irasue sacando un cuchillo de entre sus ropas.

-¡¿Pero qué es lo que piensan hacer?! – pregunto Inuyasha alarmado.

-Nada que te importe a ti, mitad bestia – respondió Irasue. Inuyasha y Kagome se quedaron callados.

Irasue se acercó con el cuchillo donde Sesshomaru, antes de hacer cualquier cosa, pregunto por última vez…

-¿En verdad lo quieres hacer? – pregunto Irasue.

-Ya te he dado mi respuesta – respondió Sesshomaru.

-Entonces empecemos – dijo Irasue sonriendo maliciosamente.

Irasue remango una de las mangas de Sesshomaru, este la sostuvo para que no se corriera. Irasue comenzó a pasar el cuchillo por la pálida piel de Sesshomaru, hasta que de un momento a otro, el cuchillo ya estaba clavado en el brazo de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru pensó que no sería tan doloroso, pero fue todo lo contrario, sintió como si le estuvieran quemando la piel, era un dolor insoportable y podía ver como la sangre brotaba, nunca pudo experimentar tal dolor en su vida.

-¡Maldita sea, que tiene este cuchillo! – grito Sesshomaru tratando de aguantar el dolor.

-Unas cuantas esencias que serán mescladas con tu sangre – contesto Irasue - ¿no me digas que te duele? – pregunto sarcásticamente.

-Solo termina rápido con esto – dijo Sesshomaru.

-Eso dependerá de Rin y de tu hija – dijo Irasue sacando bruscamente el cuchillo del brazo de Sesshomaru haciendo que el diera un grito de dolor.

Irasue tomo toda la sangre que podía en un cáliz y se dirigió hacia el cuerpo de Rin, Sesshomaru pensó que la hemorragia pasaría en unos minutos, pero no fue así, el seguía sangrando.

-Sesshomaru estás sangrando mucho – dijo Kagome acercándose a él.

-Sesshomaru seguirá sangrando hasta que Rin y la niña se conviertan en youkais, si las dos tiene fuerza de voluntad, podrán lograrlo, pero si no es así, Rin seguirá muerta y la niña morirá en cuatro días aproximadamente, y con respecto a Sesshomaru, el morirá desangrado – explico Irasue sin tartamudear.

-Sé que esto no me debe interesar – dijo Inuyasha – pero ¡como puede ser tan cruel con su propio hijo!

Después de ese comentario, hubo silencio, hasta que Sesshomaru decidió hablar…

-¿A qué esperas? Dale a beber mi sangre de una vez, o moriré desangrado – dijo Sesshomaru tomando con fuerza su brazo.

Irasue no dijo nada, se acercó primero a la niña y le dio a beber medio cáliz, después de acerco a Rin y le dio de beber lo que quedaba, ella junto sus manos y levanto sus dedos índices, comenzó a pronunciar unas palabras que eran desconocidas para todos y después solo se quedó así. Pasaron unos minutos y no pasó nada, hasta que…

-¡HHHAAAA! – grito Sesshomaru de dolor, sintió como si le estuvieran introduciendo un fierro caliente dentro de la herida abierta, sentía que en cualquier momento el brazo se le caería. Nazomi se acercó a él para ver si podía ayudarlo.

-Sesshomaru por favor resiste – suplico Nazomi.

Los demás se dieron cuenta de que la niña despedía una luz casi cegadora, pero pudieron notar muy claro que su cabello comenzaba a ponerse plateado, igual al de Sesshomaru y sus pequeñas uñas crecieron un poco. La luz desapareció de repente.

-Como lo pensé – comento Irasue cargando a la niña – con ella no sería mucho problema.

Irasue tomo en brazos a la niña y se la enseño a Sesshomaru, estaba despierta, sus mejillas estaban rosadas y su piel era pálida como la de él, Sesshomaru con la mano que tenía libre acaricio su delicado rostro, este gesto hiso que su hija riera.

-Mi pequeña – susurro Sesshomaru.

-Ahora es una youkai de sangre pura – dijo Irasue con orgullo en sus palabras.

-Con Rin aún no ha pasado nada – comento Kagome sacando de sus pensamientos a madre e hijo.

-Es verdad - dijo Irasue. Ella le entrego a su nieta a Nazomi para que se la llevara de ahí. Sesshomaru ya no sentía mucho dolor pero aún seguía sangrando.

Sesshomaru se acercó a ella, estaba tan hermosa, parecía que solo estuviera durmiendo y que en cualquier momento despertaría.

-Rin, no me dejes – susurro Sesshomaru acariciando el rostro de Rin.

De pronto comenzó a correr un fuerte viento que apago las velas, estaban casi a oscuras y de pronto…

-¡Sesshomaru! – exclamo Rin con los ojos abiertos, estos ya no eran negros, se volvieron color dorado.

-¡HHHHAAAAA! – grito Sesshomaru agarrando con fuerza su brazo. El comenzó a sangrar más.

Rin comenzó a elevarse, hasta quedar parada en el aire, una luz cegadora provino de su cuerpo, haciendo que todos cerraran los ojos excepto Sesshomaru he Irasue.

Los cabellos de Rin parecían bailar en el viento, estos comenzaron a ponerse plateados, en sus mejillas comenzaron a formarse las mismas franjas que Irasue tenía y una luna color violeta se formó en su frente, sus uñas crecieron hasta alcanzar la altura de la uñas de Sesshomaru, sus orejas se pusieron en forma puntiaguda como las tenía Sesshomaru y su piel se tornó pálida.

La luz fue disminuyendo y Rin fue descendiendo al suelo, Sesshomaru había dejado de sangrar pero sus ropas estaban bañadas en sangre. Rin estaba a punto de caer al suelo, pero Sesshomaru la sostuvo.

-¿Rin? Despierta – dijo Sesshomaru. Ella comenzó a moverse, abrió lentamente los ojos y vio que su amado la sostenía.

-¡Sesshomaru! – exclamo Rin abrazándolo fuertemente.

CONTINUARA…

Muy bien, aquí termina el cao 15, espero que les guste (como siempre) y que dejen sus reviews, o si no, no subo el próximo cap; tienen que haber por lo menos 3 reviews ;)


	16. Capitulo16:Kohaku se enfrenta a Sessh

Capitulo 16: Kohaku enfrenta a Sesshomaru.

-¡Sesshomaru! – exclamo Rin tirándose a los brazos del mencionado.

-Rin, ¿en verdad estás viva? – pregunto Sesshomaru sorprendido.

-Si mi amor – respondió Rin deshaciendo el abrazo. Rin se dio cuenta que Sesshomaru estaba bañado en sangre pero no se dio cuenta de su nueva apariencia – Sesshomaru estas lleno de sangre ¿Por qué?

-Rin, como siempre tan despistada – respondió Sesshomaru, el levanto una mano de Rin y se la mostro, ella vio que sus uñas habían crecido y su piel estaba mas pálida.

-¿Qué me paso? – pregunto Rin algo asustada.

-Te has convertido en una demonesa – respondió Irasue a la pregunta de Rin.

-¡QUE! – gritó Rin algo confundida. Ella quiso pararse pero sintió que las pernas le fallaban y cayó al suelo.

-¡RIN! – exclamo Sesshomaru acercándose a ella.

-¿Pero que le pasa a mi cuerpo? me siento muy débil, ni siquiera pudo pararme – dijo Rin apoyándose en el pecho de Sesshomaru.

-Estarás en ese estado por algunos días o semanas hasta que tu cuerpo se adapte a tu nueva condición física y espiritual – dijo Irasue y después se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la salida del palacio.

-Te llevare a nuestra habitación para que descanses – dijo Sesshomaru cargándola.

La llevo a la habitación y la sentó en el futón, el se sentó a lado de ella.

-Sesshomaru, dime exactamente que hicieron – exigió Rin.

-jump – Sesshomaru no quería y tampoco deseaba responder esa pregunta, para evitar a Rin volteo la mirada hacia otro lado.

-¡SESSHOMARU! – exclamo Rin, cuando Sesshomaru volteo, vio a Rin con toda su aura demoniaca encima de el, ella tenia una mirada fría y cruel, Sesshomaru en ese momento sitio un poco de miedo y comenzó a contarle todo.

-Por esa razón estás lleno de sangre – dijo Rin cabizbaja.

-jump – Sesshomaru no dijo nada, solo miro hacia otro lado.

-Lo…lo siento…por mi culpa tuviste que sentir mucho dolor – se disculpo Rin aun cabizbaja.

-Rin – susurro Sesshomaru levantando con su mano la cabeza de Rin por la barbilla – seria peor tener que vivir una vida sin ti a mi lado, ese dolor comparado con lo que sentí cuando te vi morir por tercera vez, no es nada.

Rin vio a Sesshomaru a los ojos, pensó que nunca mas lo iba a ver, pensó que nunca más podría tocarlo, nunca mas podría estar a su lado, sus ojos se comenzaron a humedecer y se echo a llorara en el pecho de Sesshomaru.

-Sesshomaru, pensé que no te volvería a ver – decía Rin entre llantos, Sesshomaru lo único que hiso fue abrazarla, y hacerla sentir que el siempre estaría con ella. Después de un rato, Rin se calmo y rompieron el abrazo.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – pregunto Sesshomaru secado con su mano una lagrima que bajaba por el rostro de Rin.

-Si, mucho mejor – respondió Rin tapando con su mano la de Sesshomaru – Sesshomaru quiero hacerte una pregunta.

-Dime – dijo Sesshomaru.

-¿Dónde esta nuestra hija? – pregunto Rin temiendo lo peor.

-Ella también fue convertida en demonesa, ahora esta con Nazomi – respondió Sesshomaru – ¿quieres que la traiga?

-No – respondió Rin – la vería pero no podría cargarla ya que aun estoy muy débil y la podría hacer caer, la veré hasta cuando me recupere.

-Pero Rin… - susurro Sesshomaru sorprendido – esta bien.

Sesshomaru se quedo pensativo unos minutos, Rin al verlo tan pensativo, decidió preguntarle en que pensaba.

-¿Sesshomaru pasa algo malo? – pregunto Rin jalando del kimono de Sesshomaru.

-No solo que…después que murieras vinieron Inuyasha y Kagome, pero no los he visto desde que reviviste – respondió Sesshomaru.

-¡VINO EL SEÑOR INUYASHA! – exclamo Rin preocupada.

-Si – dijo Sesshomaru.

De pronto, un guardia entro en la habitación sobresaltando a Sesshomaru y a Rin.

-¡IDIOTA! – le grito Sesshomaru.

-Sesshomaru tranquilo – dijo Rin tratando de calmarlo.

-Lo siento mucho Lord Sesshomaru y Lady Rin, pero vengo a avisarles que una sacerdotisa, un medio demonio, dos exterminadores, un monje y un demonio zorro están haciendo un alboroto en la puerta de palacio – dijo el guardia.

-¡Son mis amigos! – exclamo Rin; olvido que aun estaba débil he intento parase, su intento fue fallido ya que cayo de nuevo al suelo.

-¡RIN! – Le grito Sesshomaru enfadado - ¡AUN ESTAS MUY DEBIL, QUIERES ROMPERTE ALGO!

-Lo…lo siento – dijo Rin bajando la cabeza.

Sesshomaru sabia que había hecho mal en gritarle de esa manera a Rin, ella aun no se acostumbraba y no debía ser tan duro con ella, pero no dijo nada, solo salió de la habitación para ver que es lo que pasaba con el odioso de su hermano y toda su familia.

-¡DEJENME PASAR, DEBO RECLAMAR EL CUERPO DE RIN! – se escuchaba gritar a Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha eres un idiota – dijo Sesshomaru calmadamente acercando hacia ellos.

-Sesshomaru – dijo Miroku viéndolo con rabia.

-Por tu culpa Rin murió – dijo Sango derramando unas cuantas lagrimas.

Sesshomaru ordeno a los guardias para que los dejaran pasar, pensó que Inuyasha y Kagome les dirían que Rin estaba bien, pero al parecer, Inuyasha aun creía que Rin estaba muerta y los demás también.

-Sesshomaru lamento tanto alboroto que están haciendo – dijo Kagome acercándose a el.

-Kagome ¿Por qué creen que Rin sigue muerta? – pregunto Sesshomaru.

-¡PORQUE SI LO ESTA! – grito Inuyasha llorando.

-¡TODO ESTO NO HUBIERA PASADO SI ELLA ESTUVIERA CON NOSOTROS! – grito Shippo. Todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

-¡CALLENSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! – grito Kagome dejando a todos estupefactos, incluso hasta Sesshomaru se quedo sorprendido.

-Bueno, Sesshomaru lo mejor para todos será que los hagas ver a Rin por si mismos – dijo Kagome mas calmada.

-Está bien – dijo Sesshomaru asintiendo con la cabeza. Todos se dirigieron hacia los aposentos de Sesshomaru, en el camino todos quedaron asombrados por el palacio que poseía Sesshomaru.

Al llegar a su destino, Sesshomaru corrió la puerta encontrándose con Rin quien estaba cepillando su cabello. Todos quedaron sorprendidos por el nuevo aspecto de Rin.

-¡¿Quién eres tu?! – exclamo Inuyasha.

-ABAJO – dijo Kagome – Inuyasha, eres un idiota, no te das cuenta que ella es Rin.

-¿En verdad es usted, señorita Rin? – pregunto Miroku.

-Si chicos, soy yo – respondió Rin con una sonrisa.

-¿Rin? – pregunto Shippo con timidez, él ahora era ya un joven que aparentaba tener 19 años.

-¿Shippo? – Pregunto Rin sorprendida por la apariencia del demonio zorro - ¿Shippo de verdad eres tú? Has crecido mucho, estás hecho todo un hombre.

-Y tu Rin has cambiado bastante – dijo Shippo acercándose a ella.

-¡RIN! – grito Inuyasha tirándose a los brazos de la mencionada. Rin se quedo muy sorprendida por el repentino comportamiento de Inuyasha, jamás pensó verlo asi.

Sesshomaru solo se limito a ver como los amigos de Rin la abrazaban y hablaban con ella, el se iba a retirar cuando...

-Sesshomaru – lo llamo Rin.

-¿Qué? – pregunto Sesshomaru volteándose para ver a Rin.

-No nada – después Rin le dio una sonrisa al demonio, Sesshomaru al verla, sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco y después se dio la vuelta para salir a ver como estaba su hija.

-Señor Inuyasha ¿Por qué pensó que yo seguía muerta? – pregunto Rin.

-Bueno…yo…veras… - Inuyasha se sentía aun avergonzado por hacer tanto escandalo.

-Es que este tonto se desmayo porque la luz que desprendida tu cuerpo era muy fuerte y le afecto – respondió Kagome a la pregunta de Rin.

-Ho, ya – dijo Rin, ella comenzó a sentir los diferentes olores de todos, ahora sabía a lo que Sesshomaru se refería cuando hablaba de eso.

-Rin se te ve muy bonita – comento Sango.

-¿Enserio? Hasta ahora no me he visto – dijo Rin.

-Ten, aquí tienes un espejo – dijo Kagome dándole un espejo a Rin.

Rin no podía creer lo hermosa que era ahora, nunca había sido vanidosa, pero ella misma aceptaba que se veía hermosa, su piel era pálida como la de Sesshomaru, su cabello era plateado y las marcas en su cara la hacían ver completamente hermosa.

-Vaya, de verdad ¿esta soy yo? – se pregunto a si misma Rin.

-Claro que si señorita Rin – dijo Miroku – Si usted no tuviera a Sesshomaru, yo ya le habría pedido un hijo.

-Paf – Sango le dio una cachetada a su esposo por tal comentario – tu nunca cambiaras, si Sesshomaru te hubiera escuchado, ya estarías muerto.

-Sango – dijo Miroku sobando su mejilla – esta vez si me diste un golpe bien fuerte.

-Te lo mereces por ser un monje depravado – dijo Sango cruzada de brazos.

-Jajaja – rio Rin al ver a la pareja de esposos pelearse.

-Oigan – dijo Kagome llamando la atención de todos – No he visto a Kohaku desde que entramos a los interiores del palacio.

-Es verdad ¿Dónde se abra metido? – pregunto Sango.

-Él esta con Sesshomaru – dijo Inuyasha despreocupadamente.

-¿Como lo sabes? – pregunto Kagome.

-Porque ciento sus dos olores cerca, no se preocupen, de seguro están hablando – dijo Inuyasha.

"Con Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru estaba caminando por los jardines, se había asegurado de que su hija este bien y decidió caminar un rato, no tenia deseos de ver a su medio hermano. Después de unos minutos, se dio cuenta que Kohaku lo seguía muy de cerca, Sesshomaru se detuvo y sintió como el corazón de Kohaku se aceleraba.

-Se que estas detrás de ese árbol – dijo Sesshomaru en voz alta.

-Eres muy astuto – dijo Kohaku saliendo de detrás del árbol.

-No se necesita ser astuto para poder sentir tu asqueroso olor – dijo Sesshomaru dándose la vuelta para quedar frente a Kohaku – Pero si hay que serlo para percibir que tu olor esta mezclado con el olor de Akira.

-"¡Lo noto!" – Pensó Kohaku - ¿no se de que me hablas?

-No te hagas el estúpido Kohaku – dijo Sesshomaru en tono serio – ¿tan desesperado estas que hiciste un trato con ella? – se burlo.

-¡No digas tonterías, yo se que Rin al final terminara junto a mi! – exclamo Kohaku poniéndose en forma de ataque y sacando su arma.

-No te conviene atacarme aquí – susurro Sesshomaru, en su rostro se formo una especie de sonrisa maldadosa.

Kohaku notó que algunos guardias se comenzaban a acercarse hacia ellos y que algunos ya tenían sus armas preparadas para atacarlo. Kohaku volvió a ponerse derecho y guardo su arma.

-Veo que no eres del todo un idiota – dijo Sesshomaru aun sonriendo.

-… - Kohaku no respondió nada.

-Si quieres que arreglemos cuentas, espera hasta que Rin se recupere, no seria bueno para ella si peleamos ahora – dijo Sesshomaru.

-Vaya, después de todo, no solo eres un imbécil que solo piensa en si mismo – dijo Kohaku provocando a Sesshomaru.

Ha Sesshomaru le disgusto mucho el comentario de Kohaku, en un movimiento rápido, ya tenia sujeto a Kohaku por el cuello.

-Mira maldito humano, no te quiero ver cerca de Rin o de mi hija, si llego a enterarme que estuviste merodeando por las afueras de mis territorios, juro que yo mismo iré a matarte – le advirtió Sesshomaru y después lo soltó, Sesshomaru se disponía a retirarse, pero cuando escucho...

-Jajaja – rio Kohaku – en verdad crees que me importa esa cosa que tienes como hija, la única que me importa es Rin.

Al escuchar esto, la sangre de Sesshomaru comenzó a arder, como podía decir eso de SU HIJA, Sesshomaru se acerco a el y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago, el golpe fue tan fuerte que Kohaku comenzó a escupir sangre.

-La próxima vez que digas idioteces como esa, no saldrás vivo de este palacio – dijo Sesshomaru y después se fue.

-"Maldito seas Sesshomaru" – pensó Kohaku mientras se levantaba – "Si quieres pelea, la tendrás, pero yo seré el que se quede con Rin, no me importa si ahora es una demonesa, pero juro que me quedare con ella"

Después de que se repuso, Kohaku se fue.

Se estaba haciendo tarde y los demás tenían que marcharse, Rin le pidió a Sesshomaru que los llevara hasta la puerta de entrada del palacio.

Después de hacer eso, Sesshomaru fue a acompañar a Rin, la encontró sentada cerca de la ventana viendo el campo de flores.

-Rin – la llamo Sesshomaru.

-Dime – dijo Rin mirándolo.

-Lamento haberte gritado esta tarde – susurro Sesshomaru.

-Sesshomaru, no hay nada que disculpar – dijo Rin llamándolo con su mano.

-Lo siento mucho, yo no debí… - dijo Sesshomaru ya en frente de ella, no pudo completar la frase porque Rin tapo su boca con sus dedos.

-He dicho que no hay nada de que disculparse – dijo Rin sonriéndole – tu solo estas preocupado por mi y lo entiendo.

-Rin – dijo Sesshomaru dándole un abrazo, Rin lo correspondió y hundió su rostro en el pecho de Sesshomaru.

-Rin, prometo que nunca mas te dejare ir – le susurro Sesshomaru.

-Sesshomaru, te amo – susurro Rin. Los dos se quedaron abrazados por un largo rato…

"Mientras con Akira y Kohaku"

-¡MALDITA SEA! – Grito Akira – esa niña tonta se ha empeñado en arruinarme la vida.

-¡AKIRA! – grito Kohaku haciéndose presente.

-Kohaku, que sorpresa – dijo Akira.

-¡ES VERDAD QUE MATASTE A RIN! – grito Kohaku.

-Si, pero para tu suerte sigue viva – dijo Akira irónicamente.

-¡MALDITA SEAS AKIRA! – grito Kohaku acercándose para darle un puñetazo, cuando quiso tocarla un capo de fuerza lo rechazo y le paso electricidad lanzándolo a pocos metros de Akira.

-Estate tranquilo exterminador, si no quieres morir, es mejor que no me contradigas – lo amenazo Akira – me he quedado sin recursos, ya no tengo nada.

-Si tienes algo – dijo Kohaku.

-¿Y que es? – pregunto incrédula Akira.

-Tienes a la hija de Sesshomaru – respondió Kohaku.

-Eres un idiota, con tres demonios poderosos en ese palacio, no me pienso arriesgar – dijo Akira.

-Jajaja tu eres la idiota – rio Kohaku – Sesshomaru quiere "arreglar" las cosas conmigo, por supuesto, con el estarán Rin y esa tal Nazomi, y el palacio se quedara solo, tu lo único que harás, es robar a la bebé.

-Kohaku – dijo Akira ayudándolo a levantarse – por eso, es que tienes toda mi confianza…

CONTINUARA…

Lo siento mucho chic s, tuve algunos problemitas y ya no pude actualizar, espero que me perdonen, quiero pedirles que den ideas para el nombre de niña, el que mas me guste, lo pongo (tiene que haber por lo menos 3 reviews para poder continuar la historia)


	17. Capitulo17: Recuerdos dolorosos

Capitulo17:Recuerdos dolorosos.

Pasaron dos semanas en las que Rin se recuperó completamente con ayuda de Sesshomaru y Nazomi, Rin estaba muy ansiosa ya que ese día vería a su hija.

-Espera aquí, le diré a Nazomi que traiga a la niña – dijo Sesshomaru saliendo de la habitación.

-Hoy por fin conoceré a mi hija – susurro Rin. Pasaron unos pocos minutos y entro Nazomi y Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru tenía en sus brazos a su pequeña hija, él se acercó a Rin para que la viera.

-Mi pequeña – dijo Rin tomando en brazos a su hija. La niña ya estaba despierta, cuando vio a su madre, esta comenzó a reír.

Rin la miro cuidadosamente, asegurándose de que este bien y no tuviera ninguna herida o algo por el estilo, su niña era idéntica a Sesshomaru, lo único que no tenia de él, era su carácter.

-Es idéntica a su padre – susurro Rin.

Rin se quedó con su hija todo el día, Sesshomaru no estuvo con ellas ya que quiso que las dos pasaran tiempo juntas; al caer la noche…

Sesshomaru y Rin ya se habían acostado para dormir, la niña estaba en la habitación de sus padres en una pequeña cesta. Se suponía que todos estarían dormidos pero…

Sesshomaru medio dormido se volteó para abrazar a Rin, pero cuando puso su brazo, este cayó encima del futón, Sesshomaru se despertó y se sentó en el futón, paso su vista por toda la habitación y ahí estaba Rin, junto a la cesta viendo como dormía su pequeña. Él se acercó cuidadosamente hacia ella y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Rin.

-Sesshomaru – susurro Rin.

-Olvide que ahora eras una youkai – susurro Sesshomaru.

-Hay Sesshomaru – le dijo Rin aun mirando a su hija – mírala como duerme, es tan linda, tan frágil, tan pequeña…Sesshomaru, tu hubieras preferido un varón ¿verdad?

-Rin ¿pero qué cosas dices? Nuestra hija es lo segundo mejor que me ha podido ocurrir – dijo Sesshomaru mirando fijamente a Rin.

-¿Y cuál es lo primero? – pregunto Rin mirándolo intrigada.

-Lo primero fue conocerte – respondió Sesshomaru en un tono serio pero a la vez tierno.

-Ho Sesshomaru – dijo Rin sellando los labios de su amado con los suyos, se unieron en un profundo beso, pero no duro mucho ya que la niña se despertó y comenzó a llorar.

Rin deshizo el beso y rápidamente tomo en brazos a su pequeña, Sesshomaru se quedó sorprendido de que Rin hiciera eso, él sabía que de ahora en adelante, todo sería así.

-Rin no crees que eres muy exagerada con respecto a la niña – dijo Sesshomaru en un tono serio.

-¿De qué hablas? – pregunto Rin tratando de calmar a la niña que seguía llorando.

-Rin – respondió Sesshomaru viéndola como diciendo – "Todavía te lo tengo que decir".

-Sesshomaru, ¿no me digas que estas celoso de tu hija? – pregunto Rin en forma irónica.

-jump – Sesshomaru no respondió nada, así que volteo su mirada hacia otro lado.

-Jaja no lo puedo creer, tu, Sesshomaru, celoso de su propia hija – dijo Rin en forma divertida.

-Yo no he dicho eso – dijo Sesshomaru en forma seria.

-No, como siempre no has dicho nada, pero tus acciones lo demuestran todo – dijo Rin mirándolo – Sesshomaru, yo te conozco muy bien, a mí no me puedes ocultar nada.

-jump – Sesshomaru sabía que lo que dijo Rin era cierto, pero no quería aceptarlo – tan solo vuelve a dormir.

-No puedo – le dijo Rin.

-¿Por qué no? Si la niña ya está dormida – dijo Sesshomaru acercándose un poco más a las dos.

-No, aun no se ha dormido – respondió Rin a la pregunta de Sesshomaru.

Los dos padres comenzaron a observar a su pequeña hija que apenas tenía semanas de nacida, los dos se quedaron hipnotizados al ver como su hija estiraba cada parte de su pequeño cuerpo, la niña solo los miraba y de vez en cuando sonreía. La pequeña vio a su padre y trato de estirarle los brazos para que la cargara.

-Creo que quiere irse contigo – le dijo Rin.

-No, solo intento estirar sus brazos – le dijo Sesshomaru en forma indiferente.

-No, ella quiere estar contigo, así que no te hagas el loco – dijo Rin entregándole a la pequeña a Sesshomaru.

Rin se sentía muy cansada y comenzó a dar pequeños bostezos, de esto se dio cuenta Sesshomaru.

-Duérmete, ya es muy tarde – le dijo Sesshomaru tratando de que su hija se durmiera.

-¿Pero y tú? – le pregunto Rin dando otro bostezo.

-Yo estaré bien, no creo que sea tan difícil hacerla dormir – le respondió.

-Mmm, está bien, gracias Sesshomaru – Rin le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sesshomaru y se fue a dormir.

Pasaron unos minutos y la niña aún no se dormía, Sesshomaru se sentía cansado, pero no físicamente sino mentalmente, un pequeño balbuceo de su hija lo hiso reaccionar ya que se estaba quedando dormido.

-Maldita sea, ¿no tienes sueño? – pregunto Sesshomaru mirando a su hija quien tenía los ojos bien abiertos. La niña solo hiso una pequeña risita.

-Sabias que estoy cansado y sin embargo tu no – le dijo Sesshomaru en un tono serio.

La niña no le dio importancia a lo que dijo Sesshomaru y comenzó a jugar con los largos cabellos de su padre. Sesshomaru la vio con ternura.

-No dejare que tu tengas la niñez que yo tuve – susurro Sesshomaru dándole un beso en la frente a su hija.

FLASH BACK

Sesshomaru era un pequeño de tan solo cinco años que jugaba en el jardín con su pelota, vio llegar a su padre, Inu No Taisho, este se acercó a él y le dijo:

-Hola Sesshomaru – saludo Inu No Taisho.

-Hola – saludo Sesshomaru indiferentemente.

-¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto Inu No Taisho.

-Nada que le importe señor – respondió Sesshomaru dándose la vuelta.

-¡Esa es manera de contestarme! – le grito Inu No Taisho.

-jump – Sesshomaru solo lo ignoro y siguió jugando.

-¡Maldita sea, Sesshomaru te estoy hablando! – Grito un poco más fuerte - ¡TODO ESTO ES CULPA DE TU MADRE!

Inu No Taisho fue a buscar a Irasue para reclamarle porque su hijo lo trataba de tal manera, cuando la encontró…

-¡Me puedes decir que le estas enseñando a tu hijo! – exclamo Inu No Taisho.

-¿De qué hablas? – pregunto Irasue confundida.

-Vengo, lo saludo y solo me da un simple "hola", le pregunto qué le pasa y me responde "nada que le importe señor" – respondió Inu No Taisho furiosos.

-Pregúntale a Nazomi, ella pasa más tiempo con él – dijo Irasue muy calmada

Sesshomaru quiso saber de qué discutían sus padres y decidió ponerse detrás de la puerta para escuchar mejor.

-¡Pero tú eres su madre y tú eres la que le tiene que enseñar lo que es bueno y lo que es malo! – le grito Inu No Taisho.

-¡Como quieres que me preocupe por Sesshomaru si tú no estás a mi lado! – grito Irasue.

-¡Por favor Irasue, eso no tiene nada que ver! – grito Inu No Taisho.

-¡CLARO QUE SI TIENE QUE VER, SESSHOMARU AUN ES UN MOCOSO PERO SE DA CUENTA QUE SU PADRE SE VA POR AHÍ A ACOSTARSE CON OTRAS! – Irasue estaba saliendo de sus casillas.

-¡TU ESTAS LOCA, YO VOY A ARREGLAR LAS COSAS QUE POR TU CULPA ESTAN MAL, POR ESO TU PADRE DECIDIO CASARNOS, PORQUE TU NO TIENES NI IDEA DE COMO MANEJAR TUS TIERRAS! – grito Inu No Taisho.

-¡POR ESO, SOLO TE IMPORTAN TUS MALDITAS TIERRRAS Y NADA MAS, NO TE IMPORTAMOS NI SESSHOMARU NI YO! – le recrimino Irasue.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR QUE SESSHOMARU NO ME IMPORTA, A LA QUE NO LE IMPORTA ES A TI, TU DESDE QUE ESTUVISTE EMBARAZADA DE SESSHOMARU NUNCA LO QUISISTE, HASTA INTENTASTE PERDERLO, Y ASI DICES QUE EL TE IMPORTA! – grito Inu No Taisho.

-¡PAF! – Irasue le dio una cachetada a su esposo – Si Sesshomaru no hubiera nacido, tenlo por seguro que tú y yo ya estaríamos separados – susurro Irasue.

Sesshomaru había escuchado todo, se sentía culpable de que sus padres se pelearan, salió corriendo del lugar hacia la cocina donde se encontró con Nazomi.

-Sesshomaru, ¿pequeño que haces aquí? – pregunto Nazomi muy sonriente.

-Yo fui un error de mis padre ¿cierto? – susurro Sesshomaru cabizbajo y aguantando las lágrimas.

-¿Qué has dicho? – pregunto Nazomi arrodillándose para estar a la altura de Sesshomaru.

-Por mi culpa mis padres se pelean – respondió Sesshomaru derramando unas cuantas lágrimas.

-No, Sesshomaru eso no es cierto – le dijo Nazomi abrazándolo, Sesshomaru rompió en llanto – No llores, mi niño, tus padres te quieren mucho, no tienes por qué preocuparte por esas tonterías.

A la noche, mientras Sesshomaru estaba en su habitación, Nazomi fue a hablar con Inu No Taisho.

-Lord Inu No Taisho, necesito hablar con usted – dijo Nazomi acercándose al mencionado.

-Dime – dijo Inu No Taisho.

-El pequeño Sesshomaru fue a la cocina llorando – explico Nazomi.

-¿Y por qué? – pregunto Inu No Taisho.

-Porque dice que por su culpa, usted y la señora Irasue pelean, dice que él fue un error – respondió Nazomi.

-Maldita sea, escucho mi discusión con Irasue – dijo Inu No Taisho frustrado – es cierto que con Irasue no planeamos su venida, pero él no es un error.

Los dos youkais no se habían percatado que Sesshomaru estaba escuchando todo.

-"Con que no fui planeado, entonces si soy un error" – Sesshomaru se distrajo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba en brazos de su padre.

-¡Déjame, suéltame, yo no quiero estar con usted! – Sesshomaru forcejeaba con Inu No Taisho para que lo soltara.

-Sesshomaru, déjame explicarte las cosas – dijo Inu No Taisho tratando de calmar a su hijo.

-¡No, yo ya sé que ustedes no me quieren, la única que me quiere es Nazomi, para ustedes dos yo soy un error! – gritaba Sesshomaru, en un movimiento rápido, Sesshomaru araño la cara de Inu No Taisho, cuando este lo soltó, se fue corriendo a su habitación.

Al llegar a ella, encontró a Irasue parada en medio de su habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Sesshomaru.

-¡¿Dónde estabas?! – pregunto Irasue enojada.

-¡FUERA DE MI HABITACION! – grito Sesshomaru con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡MOCOSO, YO SOY TU MADRE Y A MI NO ME FALTAS EL RESPETO! – grito Irasue acercándose a su hijo para pegarle.

Sesshomaru no tenía escapatoria, Irasue levanto su mano para darle una cachetada, pero en ese momento apareció Inu No Taisho y le agarro con fuerza la muñeca a Irasue.

-Inu No Taisho suéltame – dijo Irasue tratando de soltarse.

-¡No voy a permitir que le pegues a mi hijo! – exclamó Inu No Taisho.

-¡ES TODO LO QUE TE IMPORTA, TU Y TU HIJO SE PUEDEN IR A LA MIERDA! – grito Irasue.

Inu No Taisho arrastro a Irasue hasta los jardines, este se transformó en su forma original: un gran perro blanco.

-¿Con que quieres pelear? – Pregunto Irasue irónicamente – si quieres pelear ¡TE DARE PELEA!

Irasue igual que Inu No Taisho se transformó, los dos inu youkais comenzaron a pelear en frente de Nazomi y Sesshomaru.

-Todo esto es por mi culpa – susurro Sesshomaru.

-No digas eso, Sesshomaru – le dijo Nazomi abrazándolo.

Después de esa pelea, todos los días eran igual, siempre Irasue e Inu No Taisho peleaban o discutían, esto afecto mucho a Sesshomaru, el no culpaba a su padre de ser así ya que aceptaba que su madre era un loca, pero él no quería que toda su vida fuese así.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Sesshomaru recordaba todo esto con mucho dolor, a pesar de que hayan pasado los años y se haya hecho todo un hombre, aun recordaba todos esos momentos tristes que tuvo que pasar por culpa de sus padres.

"Con Irasue"

Irasue sostenía en su mano la piedra Meidou, ella había observado los recuerdos que acababa de tener Sesshomaru – "Lo lamento tanto, hijo mío" – susurro Irasue derramando una pequeña lagrima.

"Con Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru levanto la vista y se dio cuenta que el sol ya estaba saliendo, bajo su cabeza para ver si su hija se había dormido, pero estaba muy equivocado, la pequeña aún seguía jugando con los cabellos de su padre.

-¿Todavía no te has dormido? – le pregunto Sesshomaru sorprendido, la pequeña solo lo miro y rio un poco.

Sesshomaru no podía hacer más que tratar de que se durmiera. Pasaron algunas horas y amaneció por completo, Sesshomaru se estaba muriendo de sueño, Rin se despertó en ese momento.

-¡Haa que bien dormí! – exclamo Rin estirando sus brazos. Dio una mirada por todo el cuarto y vio a Sesshomaru parado con la niña en brazos – Oh que lindo que eres Sesshomaru, te despertaste temprano.

-Rin, yo no me desperté temprano – dijo Sesshomaru.

-¿No me digas que te quedaste toda la noche despierto? – pregunto Rin.

-Si – respondió Sesshomaru.

Rin prácticamente corrió hasta donde se encontraba Sesshomaru, tomo en brazos a su hija y vio que ella aún seguía despierta.

-Sesshomaru tu duerme un poco, yo me encargare de ella – le dijo Rin acariciando con una mano el rostro de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru no lo dudo y fue de frente al futón, se tapó con las sabanas y se quedó dormido en pocos segundos.

-Pobre Sesshomaru – susurro Rin, bajo su mirada y su hija también se había quedado profundamente dormida – de tal padre tal hija.

Rin metió a la pequeña en la canasta y se fue a cambiar, cuando terminó de alistarse, salió con cuidado de la habitación para no despertar a ninguno de los dos y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Buenos días Rin – la saludo Nazomi.

-Hola Nazomi – saludo Rin.

-¿Dónde están Sesshomaru y la bebé? – pregunto Nazomi.

-Los dos se desvelaron y ahora están profundamente dormidos – respondió Rin en un tono divertido.

-Jaja, pobre de mí peliplata – dijo Nazomi riéndose.

De pronto, Irasue apareció ante las dos youkais, Rin y Nazomi se quedaron muy sorprendidas.

-Señora Irasue – dijo Rin dando una pequeña reverencia.

-¿Qué quieres aquí? – pregunto Nazomi.

-He venido a ver a mi hijo – respondió Irasue.

-Ja, ¿tu viniendo a ver a Sesshomaru? Ni tú te la crees – dijo Nazomi con ironía.

-No me interesa si me crees o no, yo tan solo quiero saber dónde está – dijo Irasue muy calmada.

-Está en nuestra habitación, al fondo del primer pasillo – le dijo Rin. Irasue asintió con la cabeza y se fue por donde le dijo Rin.

-Pero Rin – trato de protestar Nazomi.

-Déjala ir Nazomi, no sé qué es, pero siento que algo ha cambiado en ella – dijo Rin.

"Con Irasue"

Irasue corrió la puerta y vio a Sesshomaru, él estaba profundamente dormido, nada ni nadie lo podría despertar.

-Sesshomaru – susurro Irasue sentándose a lado de su hijo, ella comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Sesshomaru – lamento tanto haberte hecho sufrir cuando eras pequeño, no sabes lo arrepentida que estoy ahora, quisiera que algún día puedas perdonarme hijo mío.

Irasue comenzó llorar, después de tantos años se había dado cuenta todo el daño que le había causado a su hijo.

"Con Rin y Nazomi"

-Hay un aroma salado – dijo Rin.

-¿Crees que Irasue este llorando? – pregunto Nazomi.

-No lo sé, esperemos hasta que ella salga – respondió Rin.

Después de unos minutos, Irasue salió de la habitación con los ojos un poco hinchados por lo que había llorado; ella se dirigió hasta Rin y le dijo:

-¿Podemos hablar? – pregunto.

-Claro.

Las dos se dirigieron hacia una pequeña sala de estar que había a unos pocos pasos de la cocina. Irasue y Rin se sentaron frente a frente.

-¿Qué es lo que quería decirme? – pregunto Rin.

-Quiero que dejemos las cosas claras – respondió Irasue en tono serio – yo sé que no te agrado mucho, pero quiero que sepas que tú a mi si me agradas, muy aparte de que mi hijo este completamente enamorado de ti y que seas la madre de mi nieta, tú me has empezado a agradar…Sé que mi relación con Sesshomaru no es muy buena, y quiero que sepas porque es…La llegada de Sesshomaru al mundo fue una sorpresa para mí, pero eso no justifica como lo trate. Cuando Sesshomaru era muy pequeño, yo nunca le puse la debida atención como madre, en lo único que pensaba era en como volver a enamorar a Inu No Taisho y en mí, pero nunca pensé en Sesshomaru, siempre lo trataba con indiferencia y no le daba el amor que él necesitaba, por esa razón él es tan frio, tan indiferente y no muestra sus sentimientos abiertamente hacia otras personas porque teme ser lastimado, sé que él nunca me perdonara por todo lo que le hice sufrir pero tampoco espero que lo haga, por eso, no lo juzgues a él, júzgame a mí, ya que es culpa mía que él sea así.

-Señora Irasue – dijo Rin – yo nunca juzgaría a Sesshomaru, tampoco la juzgaría a usted, porque todos tenemos errores en esta vida que no podemos remediarlos, como usted ya sabrá, yo perdí a toda mi familia cuando era muy pequeña, pero si no hubiera sucedido eso, yo nunca habría conocido a Sesshomaru, nunca lo hubiera encontrado en el bosque, para mí fue muy difícil quedarme sola desde niña, pero si no hubiera pasado eso, no estaría aquí, hablando con usted, es igual en su caso, Sesshomaru no demuestra sus sentimientos y es muy frio, pero si no fuera por eso, tal vez el ya estaría muerto, y eso también lo ayuda a saber quiénes son las personas que realmente lo aprecian, si Sesshomaru no me importara, no hubiera luchado por obtener su amor.

-Tú de verdad amas a Sesshomaru ¿verdad? – dijo Irasue con una sonrisa y derramando una lagrima.

-Daria mi vida por Sesshomaru y por mi hija – respondió Rin.

Irasue y Rin se dieron un fuerte abrazo, al parecer entre ellas dos, todos los rencores se habían esfumado.

Las dos se dirigieron a la cocina para hacerle compañía a Nazomi, pasaron unas dos horas y de pronto, alguien abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Sesshomaru quien al parecer se acababa de levantar.

-Sesshomaru – dijo Irasue un poco sorprendida.

-¿Qué quieres aquí? – pregunto Sesshomaru frunciendo el ceño.

-Sesshomaru, por favor no te pongas así – le dijo Rin tratando de que se calmara.

-No Rin, es mejor que me vaya, hasta luego – después de decir esto, Irasue se marchó.

-Hay Sesshomaru, nunca cambiaras – dijo Rin dando un pequeño suspiro.

-¿De qué hablas? – pregunto Sesshomaru.

-No, de nada – respondió Rin.

-Ahora que me puse a pensar – dijo Nazomi llamando la atención de Sesshomaru y de Rin - ¿Cómo se va a llamar la bebé?

-Es verdad, no le hemos puesto un nombre – dijo Rin.

-¿Y cómo quieres que se llame? – preguntó Sesshomaru.

-No lo sé, tienes que ser un nombre lindo, no uno cualquiera – respondió Rin.

Los tres youkais se quedaron pensando por unos minutos, hasta que Rin rompió el silencio.

-Y…si la llamamos…Mizuki – dijo Rin tímidamente, en su rostro se notaba un poco de tristeza.

-Es un nombre muy bonito – dijo Nazomi.

-A mí me gusta, ya que su significado es "Bella luna" – dijo Sesshomaru.

-Entonces… ¿ese será su nombre? – pregunto Rin.

-Claro que si – respondió Sesshomaru.

Los dos padres se dirigieron a su habitación, al entrar notaron que Mizuki estaba despierta, Rin la tomo en sus brazos y se sentó en un pequeño banco.

-Mizuki, ¿te gusta tu nombre? – le pregunto Rin. La pequeña solo balbuceo un poco y dio una pequeña sonrisa – Sesshomaru, ¿sabes por qué dije ese nombre?

-No, ¿Por qué? – pregunto Sesshomaru acercándose a ella.

-Porque ese era el nombre de mi hermana mayor, ella fue quien me defendió de los bandidos que mataron a mi familia, por mi culpa ella murió – respondió Rin tratando de aguantar el llanto.

-Estoy seguro de que tu hermana estaría muy feliz de que le pusiéramos su nombre a nuestra hija – dijo Sesshomaru tratando de consolar a Rin.

-Lo sé – dijo Rin secándose las lágrimas.

"Con Akira y Kohaku"

-Aaaggg tanta ternura me enferma – dijo Akira con asco.

-Yo creo que ya es tiempo, ya los dejamos disfrutar bastante – dijo Kohaku acercándose a Akira.

-Muy bien, mañana tú harás tu parte y yo la mía.

CONTINUARA…

Bueno no se enojen, por favor, elegí ese nombre porque es el que más me gusto y también lo elegí por su significado, por favor no se enojen, solo espero que sigan disfrutando el fic; tal vez lo termine en esta semana ya que el 3 de marzo empiezo clases y no me dará mucho tiempo para escribir. Ya saben, tres reviews y subo el próximo cap.


	18. Comunicado

Comunicado:

Chicas, han pasado unos días y he visto que solo una ha dejado un review, avisen si quieren que lo continúe o si no lo dejo así; ustedes ya saben mis condiciones "tres reviews y subo el próximo cap" pero como he visto que solo hay un review, tal vez ya no les guste el fic, así que por favor, dejen sus reviews diciendo si quieren que siga con la continuación.

Otra cosa que les quería decir: es que ya empecé clases, y como ya entre a secundaria no creo que me dé mucho tiempo de escribir, si quieren la continuación, tendrán que esperar un poquito, ya que estoy segura que me dejaran full tareas.

Por favor, se los vuelvo a decir, si quieren o no que siga con el fic, dejen reviews para yo así saber lo que quieren ustedes. Saludos


	19. Capitulo18: Discusiones

Capitulo18: Discusiones.

Al día siguiente, Sesshomaru pensaba entrenar a Rin, ella ya se había acostumbrado a su nuevo físico pero tenía que acostumbrarse a su fuerza y tenía que saber cómo controlar su energía demoniaca.

Mientras estaban desayunando, Jaken le entrego una carta a Sesshomaru, esta era un carta que había enviado Kohaku.

"Sesshomaru:

Me he enterado de que Rin ya se recuperó, así que será mejor que de una buena vez arreglemos los asuntos pendientes que tenemos, así que si eres suficientemente hombre como para enfrentarme, te espero a las afueras de la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

En cuanto a Rin; no quiero que la traigas, ven solo, espero que no le hayas contado mentiras sobre mí y esa tal Akira, acepto que la vi una vez, pero no estoy colaborando con ella, es más, casi ni recuerdo su rostro. Sesshomaru, te advierto que si traes a Rin, juro que te matare en ese mismo instante"

Sesshomaru termino de leer la carta y una media sonrisa burlona se formó en su rostro.

-"Ese estúpido humano piensa que soy idiota como para creerle, jump, tal vez sea hora que Rin se entere de quien es realmente Kohaku" – pensó Sesshomaru doblando la carta.

-Sesshomaru, ¿qué dice? – pregunto Rin con interés.

-Léelo por ti misma – respondió Sesshomaru entregándole la carta a Rin.

Rin la leyó cuidadosamente, se quedó un poco confundida con lo que dijo Kohaku en esa carta.

-Sesshomaru, ¿Qué clase de mentiras no me tenías que decir? – pregunto Rin.

-jump – Sesshomaru no quería herir los sentimientos de Rin, él sabía que ella y Kohaku habían sido muy buenos amigos cuando pequeños y no quería decepcionarla.

-¡Sesshomaru contéstame! – exigió Rin levantando un poco la voz.

-Rin; seré directo – dijo Sesshomaru en tono frio – Kohaku vino al palacio con Inuyasha y los demás aquel día, pero él no fue a verte, él me estuvo siguiendo un buen rato por los jardines, pero su olor no era el mismo, su olor estaba mezclado con el de Akira; se lo dije, pero lo negó, le dije que no quería verlo cerca de ti o de Mizuki, y dijo algo que me disgusto y lo golpee.

-¿Qué dijo? – pregunto Rin atónita por lo que escuchaba.

-¿Estas segura que quieres que te lo diga? – respondió Sesshomaru con potra pregunta.

-Sesshomaru no estoy para bromas – respondió Rin muy seria.

-Dijo que no le importaba esa cosa que teníamos como hija, la única que le importaba eres tú – respondió Sesshomaru a la pregunta de Rin.

-No, el no pudo decir eso – Rin se negaba a creer que Kohaku diría algo así – Kohaku no puede tener el olor de Akira, eso es imposible, el no sería capaz de hacerme daño.

-Rin, lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad – dijo Sesshomaru en tono serio.

-¡NO! ¡Tú me estas mintiendo, Kohaku no pudo haber dicho eso, él es mi amigo y sé que Mizuki le importa tanto como yo! – grito Rin parándose de su lugar.

-¡RIN! – Le grito Sesshomaru parándose frente a ella y sosteniéndola de los hombros - ¡KOHAKU NO ES QUIEN TU CREES QUE ES, EL HA CAMBIADO COMPLETAMENTE, ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE EL ESTA COLABORANDO CON AKIRA!

-¡MENTIRA! – grito Rin tratando de zafarse de Sesshomaru.

-¡RIN, HABRE LOS OJOS, KOHAKU YA NO ES TU AMIGO, EL LO UNICO QUE QUIERE ES TENERTE A TI! – La paciencia de Sesshomaru estaba llegando a su límite - ¡ACASO PIENSAS QUE A EL LE IMPORTA MIZUKI, EL NUNCA ACEPTO NUESTRA RELACION Y MUCHO MENOS LE VA IMPORTAR NUESTRA HIJA, TIENES QUE REACCIONAR, ACASO KOHAKU TE IMPORTA MAS QUE YO, NO TE IMPORTA TAMPOCO MIZUKI, CON TU ACTITUD, ASI LO DEMUESTRAS!

-¡PAF! – Rin había logrado estirara su brazo y le dio una cachetada a Sesshomaru - ¡NO ME IMPORTAS NI TU NI KOHAKU, NINGUNO DE LOS DOS ME IMPORTA, LA UNICA QUE ME IMPORTA ES MUZUKI Y NADIE MÁS!

Las palabras de Rin llegaron como estacas al corazón de Sesshomaru, él se había quedado perplejo, Rin confiaba más en Kohaku que en su propio prometido.

-¡BIEN! – Le grito Sesshomaru - ¡SI NO TE IMPORTO, LARGATE DE MI PALACIO, PERO DEJAME A MI Y A MI HIJA EM PAZ!

Sesshomaru destrozo la puerta y salió a los jardines dejando sola a Rin. Ella sabía que había hecho mal en contestarle así, pero la cólera la domino; Rin se sentó en el suelo y empezó a llorar.

Nazomi, quien había escuchado los gritos, se dirigió hacia el comedor encontrando a Rin en el suelo y llorando.

-Mi niña – dijo Nazomi sentándose a lado de ella - ¿pero qué es lo que paso?

-Nazomi – dijo Rin tirándose a los brazos de la mencionada - ¡todo fue mi culpa, herí los sentimientos de Sesshomaru, él ahora me debe odiar!

Nazomi trato de consolar a Rin, pero al final la dejo llorar, tenía que calmarse para poder hablar. Cuando Rin se calmó…

-Ahora ¿me puedes decir que es lo que paso? – pregunto Nazomi.

-Como te dije, todo fue mi culpa – respondió Rin – Sesshomaru me conto ciertas cosas sobre Kohaku y yo no quise creerle, le di una cachetada, lo trate de mentiroso y le dije que ni Kohaku ni el me importaban, eso lo hirió mucho.

-Rin – dijo Nazomi acomodando un mechón de Rin detrás de la oreja – tienes que admitir que primero debiste de saber bien porque Sesshomaru te dijo eso y no ponerte de esa manera y peor aún decirle que no te importa Sesshomaru.

-Lo se Nazomi, no debí decirle eso – dijo Rin cabizbaja.

-Creo que le debes una disculpa.

-Si…pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Estoy segura que Sesshomaru no querrá verme, ahora mismo me debe estar odiando.

-No te preocupes, hablare con él y te llamare.

-Está bien.

Rin se fue a lavar la cara y Nazomi se fue a buscar a Sesshomaru.

"Con Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru estaba sentado al lado de la cuna de Mizuki, estaba contemplando como dormía y a la vez pensando en las palabras de Rin, estas resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez – "No me importas ni tu ni Kohaku" – pensaba Sesshomaru y a la vez sus ojos se pusieron un poco brillosos. De repente, alguien toco la puerta.

-Si eres Rin, no te preocupes, ordenare a los guardias para que lleven tus cosas a la aldea – dijo Sesshomaru casi en un susurro.

-No soy Rin, mi querido peliplata – dijo Nazomi entrando a la habitación.

-Nazomi – susurro Sesshomaru viéndola sorprendido. Nazomi cerró la puerta y se sentó a lado de él.

-Rin me conto lo que paso – dijo Nazomi acariciando los cabellos de Sesshomaru.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? – susurro Sesshomaru mirando hacia otra parte.

-Ella está muy arrepentida por lo que te dijo – respondió Nazomi - ahora mismo piensa que la odias…

-Y es así – interrumpió Sesshomaru.

-No, tu no la odias, tu jamás podrías odiarla, tu solo estas herido, pero odiarla, no lo creo.

-Tienes razón Nazomi, yo nunca podría odiarla, pero si sigue con ese carácter, va a lograr que lo haga.

-Sesshomaru, no digas eso, a ella le importas mucho, cuando entre al comedor, la encontré tirada en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente, ella te adora, por favor Sesshomaru, al menos escucha lo que tiene que decirte.

-No, ya se lo deje bien en claro, si no le importo entonces que se largue del palacio y que me deje a Mizuki.

-Sesshomaru voy a contarte algo que aparte de mi nadie más sabe. Cuando tu padre me contrato para trabajar en palacio, desde un principio nos enamoramos, queríamos estar junto, y lo logramos, pero…un día tuvimos una fuerte discusión y los dos nos herimos mutuamente, yo deje de trabajar y antes de irme le dije que lo odiaba con toda mi alma, pero eso no era cierto, yo nunca lo deje de amar y creo que él tampoco a mí. Después de algunos años, volví a trabajar de nuevo con él, pero me di con la sorpresa de que él ya había hecho su vida con otra mujer, esa mujer es Irasue. Cuando yo entre a trabajar, ella ya estaba embarazada de ti, justo el día de tu nacimiento nos pusimos a conversar, le dije que nunca pude olvidarlo ¿y sabes lo que él me dijo?

-¿Qué?

-Dijo que me había buscado, había esperado mi regreso, pero se cansó de buscar y de esperar, así que, acepto casarse con tu madre, también dijo que no esperaba que te quisiera, pero ese día le prometí a él y a mí misma que te cuidaría como una madre, que te apoyaría en todo y que no dejaría que pasaras por lo mismo que Inu No Taisho y yo pasamos.

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

-Porque no quiero que suceda lo mismo contigo y con Rin, ustedes se quieren mucho, si la dejas ir, ella te seguirá amando, pero como sabrás, el amor se acaba y ella podría formar una nueva vida y cuando tú te des cuenta de tu error ya será demasiado tarde – después de decir esto, Nazomi soltó unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Estas bien Nazomi, hablare con Rin.

Nazomi hizo pasar a Rin, cogió a Mizuki y salió de la habitación dejándolos solos. Rin se sentó al lado de Sesshomaru.

-Sesshomaru ¿escucharas lo que te diré? – pregunto Rin en un susurro.

-Habla – respondió Sesshomaru en tono frio y serio.

-Sesshomaru, por favor perdóname – dijo Rin – yo no quería decirte eso, tú me importas más que mi propia vida, jamás podría separarme de ti.

-Lo dicho ya está dicho, te iras del palacio mañana temprano, pero te iras sin mi hija – Sesshomaru se paró y se dispuso a irse pero Rin se puso en frente de él y se arrodillo.

-¡Sesshomaru, te lo suplico, perdóname! – Grito Rin con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡Yo nunca quise decir eso!

-¡Pero lo dijiste! – Grito Sesshomaru – No querías decirlo pero lo hiciste.

-¡Sesshomaru por favor, estoy aquí de rodillas, suplicando tu perdón! ¿Qué más quieres que haga? ¿Quieres que me corte algún brazo, algún dedo, quieres verme morir? Por ti, soy capaz de hacer lo que sea para que me perdones.

-No Rin, no tienes que hacer nada de eso – Sesshomaru se arrodillo y abrazo fuertemente a Rin – Perdóname tu a mí, no debí gritarte ni hablarte de esa manera.

Sesshomaru y Rin se unieron en un profundo beso, los dos habían hecho mal y lo reconocían.

Nazomi abrió un poco la puerta y vio a los dos enamorados besándose, ella volvió a cerrar la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación, cuando llego ahí, de sus cosas saco un pequeño cuadro donde estaban pintados ella e Inu No Taisho.

-No dejare que Sesshomaru sufra lo mismo que nosotros – susurro Nazomi aferrándose al pequeño cuadro. Después de unos minutos…

-Jaja, Mizuki, pero que haces – se oyó a las afueras de la habitación de Nazomi, ella volvió a guardar el cuadro.

Nazomi se dirigió hacia donde provenían las risas y los susurros, estos la guiaron hasta la pequeña salita donde se encontraban Sesshomaru, Rin y Mizuki, la pequeña estaba jugando con los dedos de su padre causando la risa de Rin.

-Veo que ya se reconciliaron – dijo Nazomi haciéndose presente.

-Nazomi – dijo Rin un tanto sorprendida.

-Tenías razón Nazomi – dijo Sesshomaru.

-Mi querido Sesshy, siempre la tengo – dijo Nazomi en tono divertido.

Después de algunos minutos, Nazomi llevo a su cuna a Mizuki para que durmiera y después se reunió con la pareja.

-¿Y qué piensan hacer con Kohaku? – pregunto Nazomi.

-Iré a encontrarme con él – respondió Sesshomaru.

-Entonces yo iré contigo – dijo Rin.

-Pero Rin…

-Por favor Sesshomaru, si Kohaku está colaborando con Akira, quiero que me lo diga de frente – Sesshomaru y Rin se dirigieron a la puerta.

-¿Nazomi, vienes? – pregunto Sesshomaru antes de salir detrás de Rin.

-No, me quedare con Mizuki aún sigue despierta y al no ver a alguien conocido se podría asustar – respondió Nazomi.

-Está bien.

Sesshomaru y Rin fueron a las afueras de la aldea donde se encontraron con Kohaku, quien estaba parado en frente del árbol sagrado.

-¡Te dije que no la trajeras! – grito Kohaku al verlos juntos.

-Yo decidí venir por mi cuenta – dijo Rin, ella olio de lejos a Kohaku – "Sesshomaru tenía razón, tiene bien impregnado el olor de esa bruja" – pensó.

-Ya la escuchaste – dijo Sesshomaru.

-Bueno, al menos puedo ver lo hermosa que se ve como demonesa – dijo Kohaku acercándose a Rin.

-No te atrevas a tocarme – dijo Rin.

-¿Qué te pasa Rin? ¿No soy tu mejor amigo? – pregunto Kohaku.

-¿Tu mi amigo? Si fueras mi amigo, no tendrías ese apestoso olor de Akira contigo – respondió Rin con rabia en sus palabras.

-¡Maldito seas Sesshomaru! ¡De seguro que le dijiste puras mentiras!

-Tu sí que eres idiota – dijo Sesshomaru en tono burlón – por si no te has dado cuenta, Rin ahora tiene un olfato muy fino.

-No me consta – dijo Kohaku sacando su arma.

-¡Basta los dos! – les grito Rin – Kohaku, Sesshomaru no me ha dicho nada, yo puedo sentir tu olor mezclado con el de Akira, si tan solo la hubieras visto una vez, con un baño se te hubiera quitado, pero no, tú la has estado frecuentando. Solo quiero que me digas porque lo has hecho.

-¡Yo no he estado con esa mujer! – Negaba Kohaku – "Tengo que ganar tiempo para que Akira robe a ese mocosa"

-Y encima lo niegas – dijo Rin – Kohaku, te lo voy a preguntar por última vez ¿Por qué frecuentas a Akira?

-Yo solo la vi una vez – respondió Kohaku con toda seguridad.

El aura demoniaca de Rin se incrementó al máximo, sus ojos se volvieron rojos, sus facciones humanas comenzaron a desaparecer y de un momento a otro estaba convertida en un perro blanco gigante. En sus ojos se podía ver la rabia que sentía por Kohaku.

-¡MALDITO SESSHOMARU, POR TU CULPA RIN ESTA CONVERTIDA EN UN MOUNSTRO! – grito Kohaku atacando a Sesshomaru.

-¡ELLA NO ES EL MOUNSTRO, EL MOUNSTRO ERES TU! ¡Y HOY MISMO, DEJARAS DE EXISTIR! – después de gritar esto, Sesshomaru al igual que Rin, se transformó.

Kohaku no tenía escapatoria ya que Sesshomaru y Rin lo habían acorralado – "Maldita sea Akira, espero que ya hayas robado a la mocosa"

"Con Inuyasha y los demás"

Inuyasha sintió el olor de Sesshomaru y de Rin cerca y estaba un poco inquieto.

-Inuyasha ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto Kagome.

-Sí, es solo que… - Inuyasha salió de la casa y vio a Sesshomaru convertido en perro y a otro igual a él solo que este era menos corpulento.

-Es Sesshomaru – dijo Kagome - ¿pero quién es el otro perro?

-Espero que este equivocado, pero creo que el otro perro el Rin – respondió Inuyasha.

-¡Señorita Kagome, Inuyasha! – exclamo Miroku quien regresaba junto con Sango de exterminar a unos demonios.

-Kagome ¿Qué hacen esos dos perros aquí? – pregunto Sango.

-Uno de ellos es Sesshomaru, Inuyasha cree que el otro es Rin – respondió Kagome.

-¡Vamos! – Exclamo Inuyasha – Kagome, súbete a mi espalda.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango y Miroku fueron hacia los dos demonios.

CONTINUARA…

Chicas, me alegra que les guste, porque a mí también me gusta lo que estoy escribiendo, bueno aquí les dejo el cap 18, muchas gracias a todas las que se dan un tiempo para leer este fic.


	20. Capitulo19: Mizuki a salvo

Capítulo 19: Mizuki a salvo.

Nazomi estaba con Mizuki en brazos; la pequeña estaba jugando con una sonaja que le regalo Irasue. De pronto, Nazomi sintió una presencia demoniaca dentro del palacio que no era ni de Rin ni de Sesshomaru.

Nazomi fue hacia los jardines junto con la bebe, y se encontró ahí con Akira.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí? – pregunto Nazomi.

-Oh, Nazomi – expreso Akira irónicamente – ¿te dejaron a cargo de la mocosa?

-¡No has respondido a mi pregunta! – Nazomi empezaba a sospechar, Akira nunca traería nada bueno con ella.

-Tranquila, solo quiero que me entregues una cosa – dijo Akira sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!

-Quiero que me entregues a la hija que debió ser mía.

-¿Eres estúpida o qué? ¡Jamás! – Nazomi aferro a la pequeña a su pecho.

-Haash Nazomi; si no lo quieres hacer por la buenas…bueno, entonces tendrás que hacerlo por las malas – Akira se lanzó a atacar a Nazomi, ella lo único que hacía era esquivar los golpes y tratar de proteger a Mizuki.

-¡GUARDIAS! – grito Nazomi esquivando unos de los movimientos de Akira.

-¡IDIOTA! ¡Los guardias ahora están profanamente dormidos!

Nazomi al escuchar esto, sabía que si o si tendría que pelear con Akira, ella corrió hasta la cuna de Mizuki y la puso ahí, Nazomi hizo un campo de fuerza alrededor de la cuna de la pequeña para que Akira no la pudiera tocar.

-¡Muy astuta Nazomi! – Exclamo Akira entrando en la habitación - ¡PERO ESO NO ME DETENDRA!

-¡Muy bien! – Dijo Nazomi dirigiéndose a la ventana - ¡SI QUIERES PELEAR, PUES VEN Y PELEA!

Después de decir esto, Nazomi se dirigió hacia los jardines. Cuando estuvo frente a frente con Akira, se desato una gran pelea entre las dos, Akira tenía la ventaja ya que era más joven y más ágil en cambio Nazomi, ya hacía tiempo que no practicaba la pelea.

"Con Inuyasha y los demás"

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku y Sango llegaron a la escena y vieron a Kohaku acorralado entre los dos grandes inu youkais.

-¡Kohaku! – grito Sango, ella sin pensarlo, lanzo su boomerang hacia Sesshomaru, este lo hirió en el ojo derecho.

Rin sin pensarlo, fue a atacar a Sango, pero Sesshomaru la detuvo con el hocico, no quería que hiriera a uno de sus amigos. Rin se volvió a concentrar en su objetivo y se dirigió hacia Kohaku.

-¡SESSHOMARU! – grito Inuyasha llamando la atención del mencionado.

Sesshomaru creyó que Rin podría acabar sola con Kohaku y volvió a su forma humana, este se acercó lentamente hacia Inuyasha.

-¿Me puedes decir quien es ella? – pregunto Inuyasha.

-Como siempre haciendo preguntas estúpidas – dijo Sesshomaru mirando hacia otro lado – no te das cuenta que ella es Rin.

-¿RIN? – exclamaron todos al unísono.

-Sesshomaru, por favor, has que se detenga – suplico Sango.

-Yo no me puedo meter en las decisiones de Rin – dijo Sesshomaru fríamente.

De pronto, la fuerza demoniaca de Rin se comenzó a desvanecer, ella se comenzó a sentir más débil volviendo a su forma humana y de inmediato se desmayó.

-¡Rin! – Exclamo Sesshomaru un tanto asustado, él se acercó a Rin para cogerla entre sus brazos – Rin, despierta.

-Mmm… - Rin fue abriendo lentamente los ojos – Se…sshomaru.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Sesshomaru en un susurro.

-Mmm…un poco mareada – respondió Rin.

-Sesshomaru, llévala a la aldea, ahí reposara un rato para que se mejore – dijo Kagome.

Sesshomaru asintió con la cabeza y cargo a Rin hacia la aldea, todos se fueron juntos.

-"Kohaku, ¿Por qué?" – pensaba Sango recordando lo que había escuchado.

FLASH BACK

Rin volvió a su forma humana y cayo inconsciente, Sesshomaru fue a socorrerla.

Mientras, Kohaku trataba de escapar, pero antes de eso, Sango pudo escuchar – Espero que Akira haya robado a esa mocosa.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Todos estaban en la casa de Kagome e Inuyasha, Rin ya se encontraba un poco mejor.

-¿Pero por qué me desmaye? – pregunto Rin tocándose la cabeza.

-Fue porque aún no sabes controlar toda tu energía demoniaca, gastaste todas tus fuerzas en la transformación y no guardaste un poco de esa energía para seguir en pie – respondió Sesshomaru seriamente.

-Vaya cuñadito, tu sí que sabes mucho – dijo Kagome en tono de burla.

-jump – Sesshomaru odiaba que le dijeran "cuñado", el miro a Kagome fríamente, como si tratara de matarla con tan solo mirarla.

-Sesshomaru, tranquilo – dijo Rin muy seria, a lo que Sesshomaru obedeció.

-"Vaya, Sesshomaru puede ser el demonio más fuerte y cruel de todo el universo pero cuando Rin dice algo, el obedece, jaja me hace recordar a alguien…..para mi mala suerte, me recuerda a mi" – pensó Inuyasha.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? – pregunto Kagome entregándole una taza de té.

-Sí, muchas gracias señorita Kagome – respondió Rin con una sonrisa, pero que fue borrada por una sensación en su pecho muy fuerte, como si le tratara de avisar algo malo.

-Me alegro que usted se encuentre mejor, ¿verdad Sango? – Dijo Miroku mirando a su esposa, pero ella no respondió nada - ¿Sango?

-A... Si lo siento, ¿Qué me decían? – pregunto Sango tratando de disimular su cara de preocupación.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto Miroku.

-Si – respondió Sango – no se pre…

-Di lo que sabes sobre tu hermano exterminadora – exigió Sesshomaru interrumpiendo a Sango.

-¿De qué hablas Sesshomaru? – Pregunto Inuyasha - ¡O es que quieres pelear!

-Kagome, por favor – dijo Sango.

-¡Abajo! – dijo Kagome haciendo que Inuyasha se tumbara contra el suelo.

-Ka…gome – susurro Inuyasha tratando de quitar su cara del suelo.

-Es cierto Sesshomaru, yo se algo – dijo Sango.

-Por favor Sango, dinos, nos seria de bastante ayuda – dijo Rin acercándose a ella.

-Está bien – dijo Sango – creo que su hija…está en peligro.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto Rin.

-Antes de que Kohaku escapara, lo escuche decir que Akira ya había tenido que robar a la pequeña – respondió Sango cabizbaja.

-¡Y PORQUE NO LO DIJISTE ANTES! – grito Sesshomaru furioso y salió de la casa.

Rin lo siguió, estaba realmente molesta con su amiga, pero no quería herirla así que solo decidió irse con Sesshomaru.

-Sango, creo que has cometido un error – le dijo Miroku a su esposa.

-Sí, lo sé – dijo Sango – y si algo le llega a pasar a esa niña, yo me hare responsable.

"Con Sesshomaru y Rin"

Sesshomaru miraba fijamente a Rin mientras volaban hacia el palacio, ella tenía el ceño fruncido y con una expresión de enfado en su rostro.

-¿Estas molesta? – pregunto Sesshomaru seriamente.

-Para que te digo que no, si es verdad – respondió Rin - ¿Crees que este bien?

-Claro que sí, recuerda que Nazomi está con ella – respondió Sesshomaru.

A medida que se iban acercando al palacio, podían sentir un olor a sangre intenso, los dos se apresuraron y cuando entraron a los interiores, pudieron ver que todos los soldados estaban rodeando todo el palacio, otros estaban cuidando la entrada de la habitación de Nazomi, otros en la habitación de Sesshomaru y Rin y otros estaban limpiando algunas paredes y los jardines que estaban manchados con sangre.

-Sesshomaru – susurro Rin viendo a Sesshomaru pensando lo peor.

Los dos se dirigieron a la habitación de Nazomi.

-¡Guardia! – exclamo Sesshomaru.

-Sí, Señor.

-¿Y Nazomi? – pregunto Sesshomaru.

-Señor, ella está muy grave, pero si se recuperara – respondió firme el youkai.

-Sesshomaru, iré a ver a la niña – dijo Rin y después se fue corriendo hacia su habitación.

Sesshomaru entro donde estaba Nazomi, ella estaba con un paño en su frente, tenía muchos golpes y heridas y podía oler como de esas heridas salía su sangre.

-Nazomi – susurro Sesshomaru sentándose a su lado.

-Sessh…sshomaru – susurro Nazomi a duras penas – Hice…todo lo que pude.

-¿Quién te hizo esto? – pregunto Sesshomaru furioso.

-Fue…Akira – respondió dificultosamente Nazomi – vaya…parece que…me falta práctica.

-Muchas gracias – dijo Sesshomaru dándole un beso en la mejilla, luego se retiró para que ella descansara – "Esta vez sí que no te dejare escapara, maldita Akira" – pensó.

Sesshomaru se fue donde Rin, ella estaba con Mizuki entre sus brazos y la niña estaba jugando con su sonaja.

-¿Ella está bien? – pregunto Sesshomaru acercándose a ellas.

-Si, por suerte no tiene ninguna herida – respondió Rin - ¿Cómo esta Nazomi?

-Rin, no sé tú, pero yo juro que voy a perseguir a Akira hasta matarla – respondió Sesshomaru.

Rin coloco a Mizuki en su cuna y abrazo por detrás a su amado.

-Sesshomaru – susurro – piensa en todo lo que esa maldita mujer nos ha hecho sufrir, nosotros no podemos darle el gusto de que muera rápidamente, sin dolor, iré contigo, y me asegurare de que su muerte sea muy lenta y dolorosa.

-Ese es el lado que más me gusta de ti – dijo Sesshomaru voltenadose y tomando a Rin por la cintura.

-Eso lo aprendí de ti – dijo Rin seductoramente, Sesshomaru no se resistió y sello los labios de Rin con los suyos.

Esta vez, los besos eran diferentes, estos besos no eran tiernos ni románticos, eran besos llenos de pasión y parecía que sus lenguas tenían una batalla dentro de sus bocas.

-Sessho…maru – susurro Rin con dificultad, ya que el youkai comenzaba a quitarle la ropa – tene…tenemos que…parar…

-¿Por qué parar ahora? – pregunto Sesshomaru repartiendo besos por el cuello de Rin.

-Sesshomaru – Rin logro separarse de su ardiente youkai – no quiero más sorpresas hasta que acabemos con Akira.

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto confundido.

-Hay que aceptar que no planeamos la llegada de Mizuki, pero ni tu ni yo nos arrepentimos de su nacimiento, quiero formar una familia contigo, pero hasta acabar con Akira no habrá nada – respondió Rin tocando con su pálida mano el rostro de Sesshomaru.

-Hare todo lo que tú me ordenes – dijo Sesshomaru tapando con su mano la de Rin – ya que tú eres la única a la que obedezco.

-Mi vida – susurro Rin dándole un beso calmado y tierno.

"Con Akira"

-Maldita Nazomi – decía Akira respirando con dificultad – faltaba poco para que me matara.

Akira estaba sangrando casi por todo el cuerpo y tenía varios golpes.

-¡Akira! – grito Kohaku entrando en la habitación de la mencionada.

-¡¿Qué quieres?! – pregunto Akira enfadada.

-¿La tienes? – Kohaku se sorprendió al ver a Akira en ese estado.

-¡Claro que no, imbécil, casi me matan! – Respondió Akira – si quiera haz algo útil y ayúdame a curarme.

-Primero que nada, ¿dejaste un rastro de sangre? – pregunto Kohaku.

Akira se limitó a no responder, sabía que por el olor de su sangre, Sesshomaru la podría encontrar.

-¡ERES UNA ESTUPIDA! – grito Kohaku antes de que Akira lo tomara por el cuello.

-Más te vale que te calles, ya me canse de esconderme y todo para encubrirte a ti y que tu amada Rin no sospeche, pero eso va a cambiar, voy a esperar a Sesshomaru para arreglar esto de una buena vez, si eres hombre, enfrentaras a Rin y le dirás la verdad, y si no lo haces, estate seguro que este lugar será tu tumba.

-A…Aki…ra – los latidos de Kohaku iban disminuyendo cada segundo que pasaba.

-¿Entendido? – preguntó Akira.

-Si – respondió Kohaku.

Akira lo lanzo y Kohaku se estrelló contra la pared quedando inconsciente.

CONTINUARA…

Primero que nada, les quiero pedir mil disculpas por no subir antes el cap, pero como ya explique, empecé clases, ya no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, pero bueno al fin, aquí esta, espero no demorarme mucho haciendo el próximo cap, en verdad espero que me puedan disculpar y les voy avisando que ya estamos muy cerca del final así que prepárense ;) , cuídense mucho ya nos leemos


	21. Capitulo20: Adios Kohaku

Capítulo 20: Adiós Kohaku.

Rin y Sesshomaru se fueron al estudio para poder charlar con más tranquilidad.

-Muy bien, se puede oler muy bien el rastro de sangre que dejo Akira – dijo Rin.

-Es verdad, será mejor que nos apresuremos – dijo Sesshomaru – mi madre te mando esto.

Sesshomaru le entregó a Rin una caja de tamaño regular, Rin la abrió encontrándose con un kimono de pelea, este era color melón, tenía una armadura incluida y una espada como la de Sesshomaru.

-Mmm…esto me ayudara a pelear – dijo Rin para sí misma.

-Rin – susurro Sesshomaru – ¿te puedo pedir algo?

-Claro – respondió Rin mirándolo a los ojos.

-No dudes cuando ataques – dijo Sesshomaru firme en sus palabras.

-Claro que no lo hare, se trata de Akira, nunca dudaría – dijo Rin.

-Yo no estaba hablando de ella – dijo Sesshomaru, Rin comprendió a lo que se refería.

-Te refieres a Kohaku ¿verdad?

-Sí, sé que fueron muy amigos, y no quiero que eso te cegué.

-Lo se Sesshomaru, pero no me pidas que lo mate, porque no sería capaz – a Rin se le escaparon unas cuantas lágrimas.

"Con Akira y Kohaku"

Kohaku abría los ojos lentamente, todo estaba oscuro, pero pudo distinguir una sombra en frente de él. Kohaku estaba atado de manos y pies, no podía moverse.

-Kohaku – dijo Akira con un demonio entre sus manos, este necesitaba de un cuerpo para poder moverse – te voy a dar un regalito para que te veas mucho mejor.

-"¿Qué?" – pensó Kohaku asustado.

Akira atravesó con su mano el estómago de Kohaku, el demonio se introdujo en el cuerpo de Kohaku a través de su herida.

-¡HAA! – gritaba Kohaku de dolor.

-No te preocupes, ya no sentirás dolor alguno después de esto – dijo Akira.

"Con Sesshomaru y Rin"

Rin se estaba cambiando de ropa mientras que Sesshomaru regañaba a sus tropas.

-¡ECUCHENME BIEN! – grito Sesshomaru a sus tropas.

-¡SI SEÑOR! – gritaron todos al unísono.

-¡GRACIAS A SU INCONPETENCIA, NAZOMI, ESTA MUY GRAVE, ELLA PUDO HABER MUERTO! ¡ME HAN DEMOSTRADO QUE SON UNOS INUTILES, YO ENTRENE A LOS MEJORES YOUKAIS PARA QUE ME SIRVIERAN, Y DE QUE ME SIRVEN QUE ESTEN BIEN ENTRENADOS SI NI SIQUIERA PUEDEN DISTUINGUIR EL AROMA DE ALGUIEN DESCONOCIDO EN EL PALACIO! ¡ES QUE YA NO RECUERDAN SU ENTRENAMIENTO! ¡ESO SIGNIFICA QUE YO ENTRENE AL VIENTO Y NO A USTEDES! – Gritaba Sesshomaru furioso - ¡ESPERO QUE AHORA SE TOMEN SU TRABAJO MAS ENCERIO!

Sesshomaru se marchó furioso de la presencia de sus tropas y se fue con Rin.

-Sí que les diste una buena reprimenda – dijo Rin.

-Se lo merecen – dijo Sesshomaru seriamente.

-Bien, será mejor que nos apresuremos – dicho esto, Rin y Sesshomaru se dirigieron al palacio de Akira.

Llegaron en pocos minutos, cuando entraron a los interiores del palacio, todo estaba destruido, los soldados estaban muertos, a algunos les faltaban sus miembros y otros no tenían piel. Era como si un monstro hubiera ocasionado todo esto.

En el patio central, pudieron divisar a Kohaku tirado en el suelo.

-¡Kohaku! – grito Rin corriendo hacia él.

-"Algo no anda bien" – pensó Sesshomaru – "¡No puede ser!"

-Kohaku despierta – dijo Rin tomando a Kohaku entre sus brazos.

-¡RIN ALEJATE DE EL! – le grito Sesshomaru.

Kohaku abrió los ojos, los cuales no tenían brillo, y comenzó a convulsionar, Rin se alejó rápidamente de él. La piel de la espalda de Kohaku se rasgó y de ahí comenzaron a salir unas enormes patas, el cuerpo de Kohaku quedo como un muñeco de trapo.

-No puede ser – susurro Rin tratando de que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos.

-Está siendo controlado por ese demonio – dijo Sesshomaru.

Kohaku comenzó a atacarlos con sus filosas patas, las cuales contenían miasma (veneno) la cual era de un color verdoso.

Rin y Sesshomaru solo esquivaban los ataques, Rin no quería atacarlo, después de todo seguía siendo un humano, seguía siendo su amigo, no podía matarlo.

-¡Rin, no podemos seguir así por mucho tiempo! – le grito Sesshomaru escapando de uno de los ataques de Kohaku.

-¡¿Que sugieres hacer?!

-¡Tú lo sabes muy bien, Rin!

Rin se distrajo y de Kohaku salió un tentáculo el cual atrapo a Rin y la trajo frente al cuerpo de Kohaku. Sesshomaru trataba de acercarse, pero no podía porque Kohaku seguía atacándolo.

Rin estaba a punto de ser atravesada por una de las filosas patas de su amigo cuando…

-¡YA BASTA! – grito Kohaku soltando a Rin.

Por un momento, los ojos de Kohaku tomaron brillo de nuevo, pero duro poco ya que el demonio volvió a tener control de él. Volvió a tomar a Rin y la volvió a acercar a él.

-Mátame – susurro Kohaku y después la volvió a soltar, Rin fue corriendo a lado de Sesshomaru - ¡HHAAA!

Kohaku se retorcía de dolor no podía aguantar más - ¡MATENEME! – gritaba mientras su cuerpo sangraba.

-Rin Kohaku no puede seguir así – le dijo Sesshomaru a Rin quien parecía estar en shock - ¡RIN! ¡VAS A DEJAR QUE MUERA DE UNA MANERA TAN DOLOROSA!

En ese momento Rin reacciono, Sesshomaru tenía razón, no podía dejar que Kohaku siguiera sufriendo de esa manera, pero estaba segura que haría pagar a Akira por esto.

-Estas bien – dijo Rin – "Kohaku, acabare con tu sufrimiento"

Rin fue lo más rápida posible y atravesó el estómago de Kohaku con una mano, al sacarla, también salió el demonio que lo tenía controlado, este trato de escapar, pero Sesshomaru lo mato con su látigo.

El cuerpo agonizante de Kohaku cayo pesadamente contra el suelo, Rin se acercó a él y tomo su cuerpo entre sus brazos. Kohaku tenía muchas heridas muy graves.

-Kohaku – dijo Rin derramando unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Rin cof, cof – Kohaku tosió sangre – gra…cias…

-Por favor, no hables – suplico Rin.

-No…Rin…tengo…tantas co…sas cof, cof…por decir…te – Kohaku quería confesarse ante Rin antes de morir.

-Ya me las dirás después – Rin no quería que su amigo muriera, trataba de aguantar las lágrimas.

-Ya no…hay un...cof, cof…después para…mi…es ahora o…nunca.

-Está bien, dímelo – dijo Rin entre llantos.

-Rin…yo siempre…te amé…lo sigo haciendo cof, cof…pero…hice mal…y lo acepto…esta es cof, cof…esta es…la muerte que merezco…no quiero que…me recuerdes como…el amigo que te traiciono – Kohaku luchaba para que su corazón siguiera latiendo – yo solo…quería tenerte…a mi lado y…formar una familia cof, cof…juntos…tan solo quería…eso…

-Kohaku – susurro Rin acariciando el rostro desfigurado de su amigo por culpa de la sangre y el dolor.

-Rin…quiero que cof, cof…acabes ahora…mismo con…mi vida…

-No me pidas que haga eso, no puedo matarte.

-Si puedes cof, cof… ¿quieres que…siga su…sufriendo?…por favor…Rin…es mi…último deseo…

-Kohaku – susurro Rin, él tenía razón, sufriría mucho si seguía así – está bien – Rin deposito el cuerpo de Kohaku en el suelo y se puso delante de él, estiro su mano y antes de que atravesara el corazón de Kohaku…

-Te amo – susurro Kohaku.

Rin después de escuchar esto, atravesó con sus garras el corazón de Kohaku el cual murió al instante. Rin abrazo con fuerza el cuerpo sin vida de Kohaku y grito - ¡PERDONAME!

Rin comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, Sesshomaru solo se quedó observándola, le dolía mucho verla así, pero no podía hacer nada.

Después de unos minutos, Rin dejo el cuerpo de Kohaku en el suelo y se paró a lado de Sesshomaru.

-Prométeme que vamos a torturar a esa perra hasta que muera de dolor – susurro Rin.

-Te lo juro Rin – dijo Sesshomaru.

-Entonces ¿a qué estamos esperando? Vamos – dijo Rin.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia un gran salón el cual tenía unas gradas para ir al piso de arriba, vieron que Akira bajaba tranquilamente por esas gradas.

-Los estaba esperando – dijo Akira sarcásticamente – Rin ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-¡¿Qué mierda quieres?! – grito Rin con furia.

-¿Qué se siente matar a tu propio amigo? Jajaja – Akira quería jugar con los sentimientos de Rin.

-¡CALLATE, MALDITA! – grito Rin desesperada.

-¡Tranquilízate Rin! No caigas en su juego – le dijo Sesshomaru.

-¡Te haré pagar por todo lo que has hecho! – grito Rin cogiendo su espada.

-¿Te refieres a lo de Kohaku? no me culpes a mí, yo no lo mate – con esto, Akira colmo la paciencia de Rin y ella la ataco.

Esta vez, Akira no se escaparía…

CONTINUARA…

Bien, este es el penúltimo capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, besos a todas mis lectoras y nos leemos en el último cap.


	22. Capitulo Final (21)

Capítulo 21: Un nuevo futuro.

Sesshomaru, Akira y Rin estaban en una pelea única, Akira tenía desventaja ya que Sesshomaru y Rin tenían espadas y ella no, pero Akira era mucho más rápida que la pareja.

Rin se dio cuenta que los cortes que le proporcionaba a Akira, eran letales para ella ya que no se podía curar fácilmente; su espada contenía un veneno muy potente.

Rin se distrajo y Akira le dio una patada la cual, la estrello contra uno de los muros, Rin quedo casi inconsciente en el suelo.

-¡Ahora ya no interferirás! – grito Akira.

-¡RIN! – grito Sesshomaru temiendo que Rin quedara inconsciente.

-¡SESSHOMARU, NO TE DISTRAIGAS Y PELEA! – grito Akira atacando a Sesshomaru.

Rin no se podía mover, se sentía muy débil, así que solo se quedó tirada en el suelo, pero podía escuchar el ruido de la pelea. Abrió un poco los ojos y pudo ver como Sesshomaru atacaba a Akira y viceversa.

Sesshomaru estaba distraído por Rin, Akira aprovecho esto y logro tocar uno de los puntos vitales de Sesshomaru el cual lo dejo inmóvil.

Sesshomaru sintió como si toda su energía se hubiera desvanecido y su cuerpo cayo pesadamente sobre el suelo, por dentro sentía que lo estaban quemando y comenzó a sangrar por la boca.

-Mal…maldita… ¿Qué…que me…has hecho? – Sesshomaru tenía la voz entrecortada a causa del dolor.

-Jajaja, querido ¿te sientes débil? – pregunto Akira con ironía.

Akira se acercó a Sesshomaru y puso un pie encima del estómago de este.

-¡HHHAAA! – grito Sesshomaru de dolor, Akira lo había debilitado tanto que todo su cuerpo era como un hoja de papel.

-¡Siente el dolor que tú me causaste! – exclamo Akira presionando más fuerte el estómago de Sesshomaru.

El inu youkai comenzaba a sangrar más por la boca. Rin pudo olfatear el olor de la sangre de Sesshomaru.

-"Reacciona, ¿vas a dejar que Akira lo mate?" – le dijo una voz interior.

Rin observo a Sesshomaru, estaba bañado en sangre, su cara se ponía más pálida y el brillo en sus ojos se perdía, gritaba y gemía por el dolor que le causaba Akira.

-"No, no dejare que el amor de mi vida muera por culpa mía" – pensó Rin.

Rin reunió todas sus fuerzas y se paró, sus ojos se volvieron rojos pero no se llegó a transformar; se fue acercando lentamente a Akira.

Por su parte, Akira no se dio cuenta que Rin se acercaba a ella y siguió pisando y pateando repetidas veces a Sesshomaru.

-Llego la hora de tu muerte, Sesshomaru Taisho – dijo Akira con una gran sonrisa en su boca – Te arrancare el corazón y se lo daré a los buitres como alimento.

Sesshomaru comenzaba a ver borroso, solo podía ver una sombra que se posaba encima de el con un brazo estirado.

-¡MUERE! – grito Akira, pero antes de que su mano pudiera atravesar el pecho de Sesshomaru, la espada de Rin atravesó su estómago haciendo que Akira callera a un costado de Sesshomaru.

-La que va a morir aquí eres tú – susurro Rin.

Rin se acercó a Sesshomaru y lo tomo entre sus brazos, pudo sentir que sus costillas estaban rotas.

-Sesshomaru, resiste – susurro Rin.

-Ri…Rin, no te preocupes…pero tienes que apurarte….para que Nazomi…me…me cure – después de decir esto, Sesshomaru cayo inconsciente en los brazos de Rin.

-"Esta inconsciente, significa que de verdad esta grave" – pensó Rin.

Rin puso a Sesshomaru en el suelo y vio que Akira estaba levantándose, se acercó rápidamente a ella y la tomo de los cabellos haciendo que cayera de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Maldita, creíste que podrías escapar! – Exclamo Rin - ¡Ahora me toca a mí hacerte sufrir!

Rin tomo con fuerza la cabeza de Akira y la comenzó a golpear contra el suelo repetidas veces. Akira sangraba por todos los lugares posibles de la cabeza y no podía defenderse ya que estaba demasiado débil.

-¿TE DUELE? ¿TE DUELE? – Pregunto Rin viendo el rostro destrozado de Akira – ¡NO TE PREOCUPES, VAS A SABER TODO EL DOLOR QUE NOS CAUSASTE A MI Y A SESSHOMARU!

Rin la arrastro hasta llegar frente al cadáver de Kohaku.

-¿Sabes quién es? – Pregunto Rin en un susurro, Akira solo miraba el cuerpo del joven exterminador – Es Kohaku, mi mejor amigo ¡AL CUAL TU LO UTILISASTE Y LO MATASTE!

-Jajajaja, ¿quieres que me sienta culpable? – Pregunto Akira – pues no lo estoy ¡NO ME SIENTO CULPABLE POR TODO LO QUE LES HICE, MÁS BIEN, ME SIENTO ORGULLOSA DE ELLO!

-¡CALLATE! – al decir esto, Rin corto un brazo de Akira.

-¡VAMOS RIN! ¡MATAME SI ES LO QUE TANTO DESEAS! – grito Akira.

-Jajajajaja, que idiota que eres, no te daré la dicha de morir rápidamente, nos acompañaras a palacio y ahí vas a conocer lo que es en verdad el dolor – dijo Rin y después le dio una cachetada a Akira, esta quedo inconsciente.

Rin fue corriendo donde Sesshomaru y otra vez lo puso entre sus brazos, dándole más comodidad.

-Sesshomaru por favor, despierta – suplico Rin moviéndolo un poco.

-Mmmm…Rin – susurro Sesshomaru abriendo sus ojos de par en par.

-Tengo que llevarte al palacio, tienes muchos huesos rotos – dijo Rin acariciando el rostro de Sesshomaru.

-Rin…no…no puedo…levantarme – susurro Sesshomaru.

-Vamos Sesshomaru, tú me has demostrado que puedes hacer cosas imposibles, yo sé que tú puedes hacerlo, solo has un pequeño esfuerzo – le dijo Rin.

-Tu eres la que me das fuerzas para seguir – dijo Sesshomaru.

-Ese es el Sesshomaru que conozco – le sonrió Rin.

Rin ayudo a levantarse a Sesshomaru cuidadosamente para no dañarlo más, ella aprovecho que Akira estaba inconsciente y la pudo llevar fácilmente a palacio.

Al llegar ahí, Sesshomaru fue llevado a su habitación para que Nazomi, quien se encontraba mejor, lo atendiera. Rin llevo personalmente a Akira a una de las peores celdas que tenían.

-Te quedaras aquí hasta que mueras – le dijo Rin.

-Eso será en un par de años – dijo Akira escupiendo un poco de sangre.

-Ohh…querida ¿no me entendiste? – Pregunto Rin con sarcasmo – te dije que aquí conocerías lo que es en verdad el dolor.

-¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo desgraciada? – pregunto Akira asustada.

-Todo lo que nos hiciste pero multiplicado por mil – respondió Rin.

Rin antes de que se retire, llamo a un guardia – Dale cien latigazos – ordeno.

-¿En la espalda? – pregunto el youkai.

-Por donde le caiga – respondió Rin – pero no le des con el látigo de siempre, dale con este.

Rin le entrego al guardia un látigo, el cual en el lazo tenia púas – No pares hasta cumplir con lo que te he ordenado – dicho esto Rin se fue a bañar para poder cambiarse de ropa.

Después de estar presentable, Rin fue a ver como estaba Sesshomaru, entro en su habitación y ahí estaba, el gran youkai sentado en el futón y con Nazomi a lado curándolo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? – pregunto sentándose a su lado.

-Mucho mejor – respondió Sesshomaru como siempre, fríamente.

-Mentira – negó Nazomi – mi peliplata es un llorón, apenas lo tocaba y se quejaba.

-Jajaja ¿enserio? – pregunto Rin incrédula.

-Sí, lo hubieras visto, hasta Mizuki se rio – respondió Nazomi soltando una carcajada.

-Yo no le veo la gracia – dijo Sesshomaru frunciendo el ceño.

Nazomi termino de curar a Sesshomaru y se fue a dormir, la pareja y la pequeña hiso lo mismo.

En la madrugada…

-Rin…Rin – susurraba Sesshomaru entre sueños, esto despertó a Rin.

-Aaww, que lindo, está soñando conmigo – susurro Rin para no despertar ni a Mizuki ni a Sesshomaru.

-Rin…Rin… - seguía susurrando Sesshomaru.

-¿Qué estará soñando? – se preguntó Rin, se acercó un poco más a Sesshomaru para ver si podía escuchar algo más.

-Rin…solo…una vez más…solo…un hijo más – susurro Sesshomaru – yo se…que tú…también…lo quieres…

-Con que eso estaba soñando – susurro Rin decepcionada – creo que le afecto estar con el monje Miroku – después volvió a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Sesshomaru y Rin se vistieron y fueron a desayunar.

-Buenos días – saludo Nazomi – Rin ¿y esa cara?

-No pasa nada Nazomi, solo que… - Rin no termino de completar la frase.

-¿Qué? – pregunto Nazomi.

-Sesshomaru ¿has hablado con Miroku? – pregunto sin ganas.

-No, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – respondió Sesshomaru.

-Y… ¿me puedes decir que estabas soñando hoy en la madrugada?

-jump – Sesshomaru no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas – "maldita sea, ¿Por qué está preguntando eso?" – pensó.

-Rin, ¿me puedes decir lo que pasa? – pregunto Nazomi.

-Nazomi, te tengo una mala noticia – Rin hiso una pausa para tomar aire y prosiguió – Sesshomaru se está convirtiendo en un pervertido.

-¡QUE! – Grito Nazomi – ¿pero porque lo dices?

-En la madrugada lo escuche susurrar mi nombre – respondió Rin - pero cuando me puse a escuchar mejor…

-¡NAZOMI! – Grito Sesshomaru tapándole la boca a Rin – me traes una taza de té.

-¡PUM! – Nazomi le dio un coscorrón a Sesshomaru por taparle la boca a Rin.

-¡Auch! – Exclamo Sesshomaru sobándose la cabeza - ¡Eso me dolió!

-¿Entonces para que le tapas la boca a Rin? – pregunto Nazomi con las manos en la cintura.

-jump – Sesshomaru solo volteo la mirada.

-Ahora si Rin, dime – dijo Nazomi.

-Bien, y lo que escuche fue que Sesshomaru decía "Rin solo una vez más, solo un hijo más, yo sé que tú también lo quieres" jajajajaja – Rin no pudo aguantar la risa.

-Jajajajajajaja, no lo puedo creer – decía Nazomi riéndose.

-Hay mi amor – dijo Rin abrazando a Sesshomaru por la espalda – cada día me sorprendes más jajaja…

Sesshomaru no lo pudo evitar y una pequeña carcajada salió de su boca, Rin y Nazomi la escucharon perfectamente y se pararon delante de él.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto Rin.

-¿No tienes fiebre? – pregunto Nazomi tocándole la frente.

-Pero que tonterías dicen, estoy bien – respondió Sesshomaru.

-Es que…te reíste – dijo Rin.

-Eso es raro es ti – apoyo Nazomi.

-No sean exageradas, no todo el tiempo tengo que estar serio – se defendió Sesshomaru cruzándose de brazos.

-¡KKYYAA! – grito Rin abrazándolo - ¡por fin te diste cuenta de eso!

-Jajajaja – Sesshomaru se había reído.

-Jajaja – rieron Nazomi y Rin.

Después de ese momento "épico" en el desayuno, Sesshomaru y Rin se fueron a ver a Akira.

Cuando entraron vieron una escena realmente terrorífica: las paredes estaban manchadas con sangre y algunas partes con piel, el piso estaba igual que las paredes y en lo más profundo de la celda, se encontraba Akira atada.

-Rin, ¿no crees que fuiste muy flexible? – pregunto Sesshomaru viendo como Akira seguía sangrando.

-Es su primer día, tenía que ser así con ella – respondió Rin.

-Desgraciados…mátenme de una buena vez – suplico Akira cansada.

-No me da la gana de matarte – dijo Sesshomaru – ahora que te veo bien, deberíamos igualar ese brazo. Rin ¿me ayudas?

-Con gusto – una sonrisa macabra se formó en el rostro de los dos inu youkai.

Rin sujeto el cuerpo de Akira y Sesshomaru tomo el brazo que le quedaba, antes de empezar con la masacre…

-Sesshomaru – dijo Rin – hazlo suave y lento.

Sesshomaru asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a jalar lentamente del brazo de Akira, esto la hacía más doloroso.

-¡HHHAAA! – gritaba Akira mientras sentía como su brazo se iba desprendiendo de su cuerpo.

La piel se desgarro por completo y solo quedaron los dos huesos unidos, Sesshomaru miro a Rin y ella asintió con la cabeza. Sesshomaru jalo el brazo de Akira hasta quedarse con él.

-¡HHHAAA! – grito Akira de dolor.

-Ahora si te ves mucho mejor – dijo Rin.

Pasaron dos semanas, Akira aún seguía con vida, pero prácticamente estaba agonizando ya que no había comido nada y cada día se desangraba más.

Sesshomaru y Rin entraron en la celda encontrándose con una mujer con el ostro desfigurado, sin brazos, muy delgada y pálida.

-Hoy acaba tu sufrimiento – le dijo Rin.

-Lo…lo la…lamento…tanto – dijo Akira con la voz entrecortada – yo…solo…que…quería…tu…amor…

-Yo te lo dije desde un principio, nunca te amé – dijo Sesshomaru.

-Akira, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? – pregunto Rin.

-Una…cosa más – respondió Akira – perdo…nenme…por favor…

Sesshomaru y Rin se acercaron a Akira y los dos al unísono dijeron – te perdonamos…

Rin levanto a Akira y Sesshomaru arranco su corazón haciendo que Akira finalmente falleciera.

-Te amó hasta el final – susurro Rin cabizbaja.

-Ella no me amaba, lo único que quería era tenerme – dijo Sesshomaru abrazando a Rin por la espalda.

-Aun no le hemos dicho a los chicos sobre Kohaku – dijo Rin.

-Sera mejor que nos apresuremos.

Sesshomaru y Rin se dirigieron a la aldea junto con la pequeña Mizuki para que sus amigos puedan verla. Al llegar…

-¡Rin! – exclamo Kagome viendo como Rin y Sesshomaru se acercaban a su casa.

-Señorita Kagome – saludo Rin.

-¿Puedo cargarla? – pregunto Kagome mirando a los padres de Mizuki.

-Claro – respondió Sesshomaru. Kagome asintió con la cabeza y tomo a la pequeña en brazos.

-Por favor, señorita Kagome, mientras le muestra a los demás a Mizuki, reúnalos en su casa, tenemos que hablar con todos.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la casa de Sango y Miroku mientras que Rin y Sesshomaru esperaban en casa de Kagome e Inuyasha.

Al poco tiempo, todos estuvieron reunidos.

-Los felicito, su pequeña es muy hermosa – dijo Sango con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, señorita Sango – agradeció Rin.

-¿Y qué es lo que tenían que decirnos? – pregunto Miroku.

Rin y Sesshomaru comenzaron a explicar todo lo que paso, contaron cada detalle para que lo supieran, al final…

-Señorita Sango, lo lamento mucho – se disculpó Rin.

-No te preocupes Rin, no fue tu culpa, fue culpa de su estupidez – dijo Sango derramando una lagrima – yo ya le había advertido que esto pasaría, pero no me hizo caso.

Sango se echó a llorar, a pesar de todo, Kohaku era la única familia que le quedaba. Pocos días después, enterraron el cuerpo de Kohaku.

Pasaron algunos meses y los preparativos para la boda de Sesshomaru y Rin ya estaban listos, Kagome había comprado trajes de su época para todos, incluyendo el vestido de Rin y el traje de Sesshomaru.

"Con las chicas"

-Señorita Kagome, me siento extraña con esta ropa – dijo Rin, quien vestía un precioso vestido de novia.

-No digas eso Rin, te ves hermosa – dijo Kagome.

-Muchas gracias Kagome – dijo Sango luciendo un vestido de gala – esta ropa es muy bonita.

-Vaya que Sesshomaru tiene bastante familia por parte de su madre ¿verdad? – pregunto Kagome.

-Sí, a mí también me sorprendió mucho, y eso que solo ha invitado a los más cercanos – respondió Rin.

-Vaya Rin, te ves hermosa – dijo Irasue entrando en la habitación, ella también llevaba un traje de la época de Kagome.

-Muchas gracias señora Irasue – agradeció Rin - ¿y Nazomi?

-Le toco cuidar a Mizuki – respondió Irasue.

"Con los chicos"

-Me siento raro – dijo Sesshomaru con un esmoquin negro.

-Yo igual, pero recuerda que lo tenemos que usar por deseo de Rin – dijo Inuyasha.

-Señorita ¿no quiere tener un hijo conmigo? – preguntaba Miroku a la sirvienta.

-Miroku, no molestes a mi personal – dijo Sesshomaru.

-Sesshomaru, acéptalo, estaba bien buena – dijo Miroku.

-Si Sango te escuchara ya estarías con su mano marcada en tu cara – le dijo Inuyasha.

-Por esa razón estoy aprovechando – dijo Miroku.

-Tsk, tú no tienes vergüenza – agregó Sesshomaru.

Nazomi aviso que ya la boda comenzaría, la ceremonia se inició sin ningún retraso, todos les deseaban lo mejor a la pareja, los familiares de Sesshomaru no sabían nada de Rin y creían que se casaba con una youkai de alta alcurnia, pero no les importo a Sesshomaru y a Rin, ellos estaban felices porque al fin podían contraer matrimonio.

"Cinco años después"

Dos niños jugaban en los amplios jardines del palacio del Lord Sesshomaru Taisho y Lady Rin Taisho.

Esos dos niños eran Mizuki quien ya tenía cinco años y Kiyoshi quien había nacido cuando Mizuki tenía dos años, el pequeño tenía tres años.

Los dos eran muy distinto, Mizuki con el paso de los años, había adoptado el carácter de su padre, era fría y difícilmente mostraba sus emociones, caso contrario en Kiyoshi, él siempre era muy alegre y se emocionaba por todo.

A lo lejos, dos youkai estaban sentados en una banca, observando como sus dos pequeños hijos jugaban.

-Mizuki ha crecido tanto – comento Sesshomaru, él tenía un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Rin.

-¿Estas preocupado por eso? – pregunto Rin.

-Un poco, algún día se enamorara y… - Sesshomaru no pudo terminar la frase.

-Sesshomaru, ella aún es muy pequeña, no te preocupes, faltan muchos años para que eso suceda – lo animo Rin – además, recuerda que también hay que preocuparnos por el que viene en camino.

-Sí, tienes razón – dijo Sesshomaru tocando con su mano el vientre de Rin, el cual aún no se notaba.

De pronto los dos pequeños fueron corriendo hacia sus padres, parecía que algo les había inquietado.

-¿Qué pasa niños? – pregunto Rin con una cálida sonrisa.

-Mama, tío Kohaku estaba jugando con nosotros y se fue – dijo Kiyoshi con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Nosotros queríamos seguir jugando con el – agrego Mizuki.

Sesshomaru y Rin se miraron sorprendido, Rin varias veces les había hablado de Kohaku pero jamás pensó que sus hijos dijeran eso.

-¿Les ha dicho algo? – pregunto Sesshomaru tomando en brazos a Mizuki.

-Si – respondió la niña abrazada de su padre.

-Dijo que él siempre nos cuidaría – prosiguió Kiyoshi.

-Bueno niños – dijo Rin cargando a Kiyoshi – estoy muy segura de que su tío Kohaku los hubiera querido mucho.

-¡Kiyoshi, Mizuki, vengan! – exclamo Nazomi desde la cocina.

-Vayan niños – dijo Rin.

-Iremos en unos minutos – dijo Sesshomaru.

Los dos pequeños corrieron hasta Nazomi y se fueron hacia el comedor. Rin y Sesshomaru se pararon para ir avanzando.

-¿Tú crees…que fue en realidad Kohaku? – pregunto Rin.

-Sí, seguro quiere reconciliarse con nuestros hijos, ya que en vida no lo pudo hacer – respondió Sesshomaru parando de caminar y mirando fijamente a Rin.

-¿Me prometes algo? – pregunto Rin tocando con su mano la mejilla de Sesshomaru.

-Dime.

-Prométeme que estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad, sin importar lo que pase.

-Te lo prometo, mi vida.

En ese momento, Sesshomaru y Rin se unieron en un profundo beso. En ese momento, los dos se unieron para siempre…

FIN

T_T, yo tampoco quería terminar con el fic, pero bueno, lo que empieza tiene que acabar.

Chicas, disfrute mucho escribiéndolo, tanto como ustedes leyéndolo, quiero agradecerles a todas, ya que sin ustedes, este fic no sería nada, de nuevo muchas gracias.

Aprovecho para avisarles que tengo pensado hacer tres nuevos fics, se llaman "Enamorada de mi mejor amigo", que es de Leon y Claire, no sé si muchas habrán escuchado del juego Resident Evil o han visto las películas, bueno esa pareja es de Resident Evil, después el otro se llama "Enamorándonos", del anime Fairy Tail, la pareja Gray y Lucy, sé que esta pareja muchos dicen que es imposible pero a mi igual me gusta, y por último el otro es "Te odio y te amo" que también es de Sesshomaru y Rin. He medido mis tiempos y si me va a alcanzar el tiempo para subir los caps los sábados, domingos y días feriados. Bueno, un beso y un abrazo grande para todas mis lectoras, nos leemos en otro fic.


End file.
